A Aluna Nova
by Ana Hakubi
Summary: COMPLETAuma aluna nova chega a Hogwarts...chavão, talvez?Pode ser...ah, um aviso: Harry e cia. são secundários nessa fic!
1. Default Chapter

**Capítulo 1: Apresentações no Expresso de Hogwarts**

É 1o de setembro, dia de pegar o trem e começar mais um ano letivo, pelo menos para os alunos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts.E, na Plataforma 9 ½ , um certo aluno do 5o ano chamado Harry Potter e seus amigos Weasley se preparam para partir.

- Primeiro o Harry e o Ron, depois Fred, Jorge e Gina – disse a Sra. Weasley enquanto observava se nenhum trouxa estava prestando atenção. – Vão agora, podem ir!Agora, vocês também!Tenham um bom ano letivo!

- Cuidem-se bem, crianças! – sussurrou o Sr. Weasley, com um aceno.

Depois de ultrapassarem a barreira, correndo, os cinco já podiam contemplar o Expresso de Hogwarts, ainda parado, e todas as pessoas que circulavam.Harry e Rony se entreolharam, sérios, e se dirigiram para o trem, seguidos de Fred e Jorge, que pareciam discutir os novos projetos para a tão sonhada loja de logros, e Gina atrás, espiando Harry discretamente e pensando no momento em que ela iria, finalmente, se declarar.Do Natal não passava.Certamente.

Gina estava realmente mais segura de si naquele ano.Tinha a impressão de que finalmente estava crescendo e poderia olhar o Harry de igual pra igual, sem ficar púrpura e fugir.O amor dela deixou de ser uma paixão infantil e firmou-se mais ainda em seu coração.Ainda assim, havia algo que a travava sempre que tentara falar com Harry na Toca nas férias.

A seriedade de Harry e Rony naquele ano tinha motivo.Os acontecimentos do ano anterior ainda causariam conseqüências, ninguém duvidava.Era uma questão de tempo até a bomba explodir.Nada acontecera de anormal durante o verão, e eles não sabiam dizer se isso era bom ou ruim.Mas queriam pensar nesse assunto o mínimo possível.

- Oi, gente!Tudo bem? – era Hermione que se juntava a eles na porta do trem, e parecia muito animada.Passara as férias nas praias do Brasil, e estava morena como nunca Harry e Rony tinham visto.

- Oi, Mione!Como foram as férias? – perguntou Harry naturalmente.

- Gente, o Brasil é lindo!!!Foi a melhor viagem que já fiz!

- Parece que o Brasil fez bem a você – elogiou Harry, dando uma cotovelada discreta em Rony, que parecia atingido pelo feitiço do Corpo-Peso ao olhar Mione.

- AH!Claro...você...está...muito...bonita assim bronzeada, Mione! – Rony falou de um fôlego só, e se abaixou para pegar a mala, a fim de impedir que o vissem da mesma cor de seu cabelo.Fred (ou Jorge) olhou para dentro do trem.

- É melhor a gente entrar pra arranjar um bom lugar, gente.

            Os seis se acomodaram em uma cabine vazia no fim do trem.Fred e Jorge saíram com duas sacolas nas mãos.Rony olhou aquilo meio apreensivo.

- O que vão fazer andando por aí com isso?

_- Negócios!_ – responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo, com um sorriso maroto, ao sair.Rony deu um sorrisinho conformado e voltou a arrumar suas coisas dentro da maleta.

- Pelo menos eles levantam algum por si mesmos! – falou pra dentro, com um leve ciúme.

            Harry sentou-se na janela, tentando se distrair dos pensamentos ruins.Mione puxou o livro de Feitiços da 5a série e o desembrulhou.Rony arregalou os olhos e juntou as mãos.

- Por Merlim!É este ano que o mundo acaba!Os centauros neste momento devem estar profetizando..._"a profecia se cumprirá...quando aquela que absorve os conhecimentos não tiver rompido o lacre do livro,durante o período quente, ao mundo virá a desgraça...a profecia se cumprirá..."_ – e fez um barulho imitando trovões.Hermione fechou o livro com um estrondo e amarrou a cara.

- Não tem graça, Rony!Eu não tive tempo de ler nada nestas férias!Pra falar a verdade, eu até esqueci que tinha levado os livros na viagem, de tanto que me distraí. – disse Mione corando. Gina deu um sorriso e entrou na conversa.

- Não fale como se isso fosse um pecado mortal, Mione!A viagem deve ter sido ótima, fala dela pra gente!

- Eu vou mostrar as fotos, Gina!Tome aqui. – os olhos de Gina brilhavam enquanto ela via as fotos, com Rony do lado meio entediado (eram fotos trouxas, imóveis), só olhando se ela dizia que alguma coisa era linda.Harry nem estava prestando atenção.Queria escrever a Sirius, mas no momento não fazia idéia de onde ele estava.Talvez recebesse notícias em breve._Ou não._Isso não queria deixa-lo em paz.

- Alô, Terra para Harry, tudo bem aí no espaço? – Mione o sacudiu, um tanto preocupada. – Eu perguntei se quer ver as fotos com a gente!

- Ah, desculpe Mione, eu me distraí. – e se virou pra ver as fotos também, decidido a relaxar um pouco.

            O Expresso de Hogwarts começou a viagem.Enquanto viam as fotos, eles conversavam animadamente na cabine, e nem perceberam que alguém entrava.

- Com licença. – só aí olharam para a porta. – Posso ficar nessa cabine?

            Era uma garota, devia ter a mesma idade deles, e tinha um sotaque estranho, diferente de Fleur ou Krum.Tinha a pele morena, um pouco menos do que Hermione, mas ainda assim mais do que a maioria das garotas de Hogwarts.Seu cabelo era de uma cor parda, curto e brilhante, cheios como os de Mione mas muito bem penteados, exceto pela grossa franja que lhe caía nos olhos, castanhos, que lhe davam uma expressão amiga e um ar inteligente.Sorria levemente enquanto caminhava carregando duas maletas.Harry notou que o uniforme dela não tinha o emblema de nenhuma casa, mas resolveu não comentar.Gina abriu um sorriso e apontou o lugar ao lado dela.  

- Você pode sentar aqui, tem bastante espaço.

- Muito obrigada. – Gina ajudou ela a acomodar tudo no banco e as duas se sentaram. – Meu nome é Noriçá Nomini. – começou a garota, tentando puxar conversa.

- Eu sou Gina Weasley. – as duas apertaram as mãos. – Este é meu irmão Rony, ela é Hermione Granger e aquele é o Harry Potter.

            Como já é de costume, Noriçá levantou as sobrancelhas quando ouviu o nome "Harry Potter", mas foi só isso.

- É um prazer conhecê-los.Estou chegando este ano.

- Então é estrangeira mesmo?De onde você veio? – interessou-se Hermione.

- Eu sou brasileira. – respondeu ela, parecendo orgulhosa de contar isso.A alegria de Mione não poderia ser maior.

- Sério?Puxa, eu já estive lá, e gostei muito!Me fez até esquecer os livros!

- Quem sabe você deva ir mais lá, Mione.Assim talvez perceba coisas que acontecem à sua volta e passam batido por causa dos livros. – disse Harry olhando diretamente para Rony.Hermione só revirou os olhos para Harry, sem notar que o outro já estava da mesma cor dos cabelos de novo.Noriçá olhou para Gina e ela respondeu com um olhar "é exatamente isso que você está pensando".As duas sorriram e mudaram de assunto.

- Como são os bruxos no Brasil, Noriçá? – perguntou Gina.

- Bem, são bruxos comuns, mas temos costumes bem diferentes.Por exemplo, não existem roupas assim lá. – disse esticando os braços.- É muito calor, mesmo na minha cidade, em Curitiba, onde é mais frio que na maioria dos lugares.E os trouxas de lá simpatizam com a magia, pelo menos a maior parte, e é bem divertido, cada um tem idéias diferentes sobre magia.Uns chamam de "esoterismo", outros de "simpatia", e por aí vai.Mesmo antes de saber que era bruxa, minha mãe costumava me arrastar por esse tipo de loja.Ela achou o máximo quando recebi a carta da escola lá do Brasil.

- Eu sempre quis ir ao Brasil. –disse Gina com um ar sonhador e os olhos fitando o vazio além da janela.

- Quem sabe você vem comigo no Natal. – convidou Noriçá enquanto mexia nas pastas de uma das maletas.

- É...quem sabe...- lamentou Gina disfarçadamente, duvidando muito que seus pais tivessem dinheiro pra viagem.Se o Carlinhos não pôde ir...

Nessa hora bateu um vento vindo da janela aberta, que fez os pergaminhos da maleta de Noriçá voarem em direção à porta.Revirando os olhos, ela foi juntar, e os outros foram ajudar.Já tinham pegado todos quando a porta se abriu e uma conhecida voz arrastada e fria se fez ouvir na cabine.

- Ora, o que temos aqui?Não fazem mais limpeza nesse trem ou a cabine do Potter é sempre assim?

            Automaticamente, Rony olhou fuzilante para Draco, parado à porta com Crable e Goyle ao seu lado, sorrindo daquele jeito dele.

- Sai fora Malfoy, antes que se arrependa. – ameaçou Harry.Andava por aqui com o Draco por causa do que tinha descoberto sobre o envolvimento dos Malfoy com Voldemort no ano passado. 

- Você vai sair da escola, Granger?Graças a Deus! – Draco ignorou Harry.

- De onde tirou essa idéia idiota? – Mione cruzou os braços, sem entender.Foi só aí que eles repararam no pergaminho fino nas mãos de Draco.

- Se não deixasse jogado por aí lembraria."Ordem de Transferência da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, 5o ano".Se não é seu, lamen...

- É meu!- Noriçá se pronunciou, até agora estava em pé mexendo na maleta.Foi até Draco com um sorriso enorme e pegou o pergaminho, aliviada. – Que bom que eu não perdi, ia dar o maior trabalho mandar buscar outro.Deve ter passado por baixo da porta na ventania.Draco, né?Obrigada por recolher!

            Ela deu as costas pra ele, que ficou paralisado com aquela "cortada", e foi sentar.Todos estavam de olhos arregalados, principalmente Rony.

- Você...CHAMOU ELE DE DRACO?

            Vendo que todos a olhavam, Noriçá ficou um pouco vermelha e tratou de se explicar.

- Ah, é que no Brasil não é muito comum chamar os outros pelo sobrenome, não quer dizer que eu tenha alguma intimidade com esse garoto infantil nem nada disso.

- É verdade, os trouxas do hotel também não me chamavam pelo sobrenome, nenhum deles. – concluiu Mione.Rony fez um gesto de alívio e Harry achou graça disso.Mas Draco não achou nada engraçado.

- EI, O QUE VOCÊ QUIS DIZER COM "GAROTO INFANTIL"???? – esbravejou ele, roxo.

- Que você é infantil. – respondeu Noriçá calmamente.

- Acho que foi uma constatação bastante óbvia, Malfoy. – riu-se Mione.

- Não falei com você, Granger! – e virou-se para Noriçá novamente, agora mais perto do banco. – Nunca te vi por aqui, mas estou contente que esteja sendo transferida para o Brasil, garota!

            Noriçá não fez nenhum esforço para conter a risada debochada, nem Harry e os outros.Ainda com o barulho de risadas, Noriçá encarou Draco com um olhar desdenhoso (e ela era tão boa nisso quanto ele).

- Depois não quer que te chamem de infantil!Se não matasse aula de português, com certeza saberia diferenciar _para o Brasil _de _do Brasil_!Eu estou vindo _do Brasil _para _ficar_ por três anos em Hogwarts!Entendeu?Ainda vai me ver muito!

- Eu não pretendo nunca mais ver a sua cara...- completou depois de um tempo: - quando o meu pai...

- Por acaso seu pai é Lúcio Malfoy? – cortou Noriçá.

- Por acaso é!Problema? – respondeu Draco do jeito mais mal-educado que pôde.Era a segunda vez em poucos minutos que ela o interrompia na melhor parte.

- É que eu queria só perguntar se ele tem problemas com vinho freqüentemente. – ela olhou pra ele desdenhosa outra vez, encostando-se ao banco.Draco arregalou os olhos.Todos pararam de rir pra prestar atenção.

- Noriçá, conta essa história direito! – Rony ficara empolgado, como se tivesse acabado de ganhar na loteria.

- Bem, aconteceu há quatro anos atrás, lá no Brasil. – começou Noriçá, parecendo muito feliz de contar essa história – No ano-novo, teve uma festa de bruxos lá na praia de Caiobá e a cidade toda foi.Esse tal Lúcio Malfoy...

- COMO OUSA...

            Draco tentou interromper, mas as varinhas de Fred e Jorge já tinham nocauteado Crable e Goyle e agora estavam nas costas dele.

- Não seja mal-educado...

- Queremos ouvir o fim da história...

            Ele teve que ficar quieto.Noriçá continuou.

- Bem, daí esse tal Lúcio entornou umas duas garrafas de vinho, tava se divertindo muito com isso, mas um outro bruxo lá não gostou, queria expulsar ele da festa e tal, mas deu um ataque nele que atraiu atenção de todo mundo.Ele gritava e fazia gestos impróprios, sabe, eu tava lá e vi, posso falar.Dizia que (imitando bêbado) "eles estavam falando com um Malfoy, que ele não era um qualquer pra ser expulso, eles que expulsassem os sangue-ruins que estavam lá" e quando ele disse isso, nossa, ( Noriçá arregalou os olhos) deu até medo.Como ele era o único puro-sangue presente, sabe como é, se não tivessem recolhido todas as varinhas na portaria tinham matado ele.Mas daí veio o Ministério, e abafaram tudo, como costuma acontecer.

            Rony estava em êxtase, como quando Moody transformara Draco em doninha na frente de todos.Fred e Jorge, idem.Mione balançava a cabeça, impressionada, assim como Gina.Draco estava estático, tentando permanecer frio.Harry foi o único que pensou no perigo que eles haviam corrido, pois a última vez que Lúcio passara da conta tinha tentado exterminar uma família de trouxas com os outros Comensais da Morte, na final do Campeonato de Quadribol.

- Rony, como seu pai não sabia dessa? – Mione continuava surpresa.

- Nem o ministro deve saber dessa!Com certeza ficou só entre a força-tarefa que apartou a briga e os convidados! – Rony voltara a rir e mal podia falar.Draco ainda encarava Noriçá com ódio no olhar.Ela retribuiu da mesma forma e voltou a falar.

- E eu teria ajudado se tivesse minha varinha. – ela falou estreitando os olhos, de um jeito que Draco sentiu um frio na espinha.Ela continuou.

- Se tem uma coisa que eu não suporto são esses tradicionalistas que se acham os donos da verdade e ainda vivem na Idade Média pra pensar que sangue e tradição são o que determinam se uma pessoa presta ou não. – Draco estava mais pálido que o normal quando ela terminou, um pouco pela maneira penetrante dela falar e um pouco pela ofensa direta à classe dos puro-sangue.Mas lembrou-se a tempo das varinhas dos gêmeos nas suas costas e não falou o que realmente queria.

- Já terminou?Posso ir? – foi o mais frio possível.

- Já vai tarde. – Noriçá retrucou, no mesmo tom.

            Ele foi andando até a porta, Crable e Goyle estavam acordando agora. Draco fez um sinal com a cabeça pra eles.

- Vamos embora.A viagem já deu o que tinha que dar.

            Os três foram embora sem se virarem.Assim que sumiram de vista, Fred e Jorge seguraram as mãos de Noriçá, enlevados.

- A senhorita é incrível.

- Os Novos Marotos sempre irão se lembrar desse glorioso dia.

- O dia em que encontramos a garota mais docemente perigosa de Hogwarts.

- Então eu perdi o meu título? – brincou Hermione.

- Posso dizer que brevemente a senhorita Mione terá outro título. – sussurrou Jorge olhando diretamente para Rony, que olhou feio para eles, vermelho.

- Não quer ser uma dos Novos Marotos? – convidou Jorge educadamente a Noriçá, com uma reverência.

- Acho que não posso assumir uma responsabilidade assim tão grande, mas agradeço a oferta, mesmo não sabendo do que se trata! – ela respondeu sorrindo, retribuindo a reverência.

- Uma pena! – suspiraram os gêmeos ao mesmo tempo.Harry olhou pra eles surpreso.

- "Novos Marotos"? O que é isso agora? 

- Em homenagem aos Mestres Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas... – começou Fred.

- Nós temos o orgulho de apresentar... – continuou Jorge.

- A NOVA GERAÇÃO!OS NOVOS MAROTOS! – Lino Jordan entrou teatralmente na cabine, com um pergaminho grande na mão e um sorriso ainda maior.

- NOVOS MAROTOS? – todos se olharam estupefatos, inclusive Rony e Gina, que não estavam sabendo de nada.

- O que vocês vão aprontar agora? – Rony balançou a cabeça.

- Nós _já aprontamos_, maninho! – Jorge nunca esteve tão orgulhoso, nem mesmo quando passou nos NOM´S.

- Esta é a nossa obra de arte! –emocionou-se Fred!

- Fruto do nosso trabalho e dedicação! –Lino pôs as mãos no peito, orgulhoso.

- Mas expliquem logo isso! – Harry estava curioso.

- Simples, Harry.Nós pensávamos que éramos grandes aprontadores...- disse Fred.

- Mas, ao acharmos o Mapa, percebemos que existe muito a aprender...- falou Jorge.

- E vimos que só seríamos dignos quando nos tornássemos como Aluado e os outros, verdadeiros Mestres. – concluiu Lino.

- Por isso estamos nos empenhando! – Fred levantou o polegar num sinal positivo.

- E hoje concretizamos nosso primeiro passo! –Jorge o imitou.

- Iremos estar em "Hogwarts: uma História" depois disso! – Lino fez o mesmo.

- A AUTORIZAÇÃO DO MAROTO! – os três falaram ao mesmo tempo, levantando o pergaminho e o entregando a Harry.

- O que vem a ser isso? – Harry examinava o pergaminho vazio – Pra que serve?

- É o mesmo princípio do Mapa do Maroto. – Lino pegou a varinha enquanto falava, e pediu o pergaminho de volta com um gesto – Primeiro, uma frase ao encostar a varinha no pergaminho.Aham!_Eu não pretendo ir ao lugar que estará neste espaço._

            Imediatamente, apareceram palavras no pergaminho, exatamente como no Mapa do Maroto.Pensem em um banner de site, onde uma frase aparece e some um tempo depois para aparecer a seguinte (pelo menos é assim que eu imagino o Mapa) "_Os Novos Marotos.../Clone1, Clone2 e Fala-Muito.../Em uma homenagem aos Marotos originais.../Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas.../têm o prazer de apresentar.../A AUTORIZAÇÃO DO MAROTO!"_

            Apareceu uma ficha no pergaminho, contendo Nome do Aluno, Casa de Hogwarts, Justificativa, Matéria, Professor, Responsável e Assinatura do Responsável.Lino tinha os olhos brilhando, assim como os gêmeos.

- Agora vamos fazer um teste.Clone1, Clone2, me dão a honra de pegar sua família emprestada?

_- _Com todo o prazer, Fala-Muito! – os dois responderam juntos.

-Fred Weasley!Grifinória!Vó doente!Poções!Severo Snape!Sra.Weasley!Assine!

            À medida que ele falava, as lacunas iam se completando, inclusive a assinatura da Sra. Weasley.Lino tirou a varinha do pergaminho e a entregou com um sorriso gigante ao embasbacado Harry.Todos se amontoaram para ver a útil magia.Uma perfeita autorização se formava: _"Caro professor de Poções Severo Snape, venho por meio dessa declaração justificar a falta de Fred Weasley à sua aula por motivo de vó doente, ocasionando uma viagem de emergência na data de hoje.Ass: Sra. Molly Weasley."_

- Então, Rony? – Jorge falou triunfante. – Não á uma assinatura perfeita?

_- _Impressionante_..._ – foi tudo que Rony conseguiu dizer.

_- _Isso é ilegal... – foi tudo o que Mione conseguiu dizer.

_- _Que perfeição... – foi tudo o que Gina conseguiu dizer.

- É genial... – foi tudo o que Noriçá conseguiu dizer.

- E você, Harry? – os três estavam ansiosos para saber a opinião dele.

            Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou pra eles com um enorme sorriso.

- Com certeza os Marotos teriam ficado orgulhosos! – ele coroou com a cabeça. Fred, Jorge e Lino vibraram.Tanto que nem perceberam Harry ficar com os olhos marejados.Imediatamente lembrou-se de Sirius, escondido; Lupin desaparecido; seu pai, Tiago, morto; e Pedro, um traidor mal-amado.Desejou com todas as forças que os Novos Marotos não tivessem o mesmo destino dos antigos. Riu-se, pensando no que os garotos fariam se descobrissem a verdadeira história e a identidade dos Marotos.Mas isso não poderia ser revelado, não agora pelo menos.

- _Harry..._

            A voz sussurrada de Gina chamou Harry de volta.Ele virou-se e viu que ela o observava, um tanto corada.Mas a voz veio firme e gentil.

- Harry, eu não sei direito o que está acontecendo, mas, tenho certeza que tudo vai dar certo se a gente der tempo ao tempo.E – ela corou mais – se quiser conversar...

- Obrigado, Gina. – ela sorriu pra ele, e pela primeira vez, ele sentiu o rosto corar ao vê-la tão de perto. 

         Finalmente os outros pararam de observar a Autorização do Maroto e Fred, Jorge e Lino sentaram, guardando o tesouro.

- Não chega ao nível dos marotos originais, mas é um começo! –exclamou Jorge.

- Só vai ser usado em ocasiões especiais e importantes, claro! – disse Fred.

- E é segredo entre nós!Não contem a ninguém! – pediu Lino.

- Mesmo sabendo que é ilegal, tudo bem! – falou Mione um tanto aborrecida.

- Quem sabe seja útil, não, Harry? – perguntou Rony, sério.

- Pode apostar que sim. – respondeu Harry.Nenhum dos dois duvidava que teriam encrencas pela frente, como todo santo ano.

            Foi só Harry terminar de falar, ouviu-se o barulho do freio e o trem começou a desacelerar.

- Estamos parando! – exclamou Gina – Nem senti o tempo passar!

- Mas já terminamos a viagem mesmo. – Mione consultou o relógio – Acho que estivemos bem ocupados.

- Chegamos? – perguntou Noriçá, parecendo ansiosa pela primeira vez enquanto desciam – Já estamos em Hogwarts?

- Estaremos quase lá.Chegamos ao castelo a pé e pegamos um barco pra entrar. – respondeu Rony, pegando as malas e Pichitinho, que se debatia na gaiola.Noriçá também pegava suas malas, mas parecia desanimada.Segurou novamente o papel de transferência e lembrou-se do que ela mesma tinha dito.

- _Eu estou vindo do Brasil para ficar por três anos em Hogwarts!_

Guardou o papel com violência e pegou as malas para sair com os outros.Sua coruja começou a piar alto.

- Calma, Parda. – falou carinhosamente – Calma, que a viagem de verdade começa agora... – completou num sussurro frio, mais pra si mesma que pra Parda.

**~*~**


	2. O Kneazle

**Capítulo 2: O Kneazle**

Hogwarts aparecia em todo o seu esplendor no horizonte.No meio do lago, começava a aparecer a frota de barcos, liderada por Hagrid, destinada a encaminhar os novos alunos para a Cerimônia de Seleção.Quando ele se aproximou mais, pôde avistar Harry e os outros indo para o castelo com os outros.Eles se acenaram rapidamente, pois havia muita gente transitando por ali.

- Aquele é Rúbeo Hagrid, um grande cara. – explicou Rony a Noriçá – Em todos os sentidos.É ele que leva os alunos novos para serem admitidos.

- Então é com ele que eu tenho que ir. – disse Noriçá mudando de direção rapidamente e acenando para eles – A gente se vê lá dentro!

         Andando rápido, ela chegou a Hagrid e lhe mostrou a Ordem de Transferência. Ele fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e a convidou a sentar no seu barco.Diferente de todos os alunos do primeiro ano, ela estava completamente calma – não se via mais em seu rosto o olhar ansioso de quando chegava em Hogwarts.Em vez disso, sorria elegantemente.

         Harry, Rony e Hermione já estavam sentados na mesa da Grifinória esperando a Cerimônia de Seleção.Fred, Jorge e Lino conversavam com Gina sobre os Novos Marotos, e, pela expressão dela, pareciam estar enchendo sua bola.

- Então, como a gente sabe que você é a maior poetisa de toda a Grifinória... – começou Fred.

- A gente queria saber se nos dá a honra de compor o "Hino do Maroto". – terminou Jorge, com uma reverência.

- Sei, obviamente eu me torno uma Marota com isso, certo? – respondeu Gina, parecendo achar tudo muito divertido.

- Seria uma honra, srta. Gina!É só escolher um codinome e compor o hino! – coroou Lino, também com uma reverência.Rony balançava a cabeça, incrédulo.

- Não acredito que querem envolver Gina nisso.Mamãe os mata se descobrir! – cochichou para Harry.

- Ora Rony, Gina já é bem crescida para decidir o tipo de encrenca em que se meter, você não acha? – disse Harry sem pensar muito.

- Ah, agora Gina é crescida? – Rony levantou as sobrancelhas – Até o ano passado ela era apenas "minha irmã", lembra-se?

- Pára com esse ciúme idiota, Rony. – Harry disse muito mal disfarçadamente e sentindo corar involuntariamente de novo.Rony abriu a boca para responder, mas Mione o interrompeu com um cutucão.

- Gente, vai começar!Fiquem quietos!

         Os dois pararam, mas Rony ficou olhando para Harry com o canto dos olhos por um bom tempo, até que profa. Minerva começou a chamar os alunos.Quando a chamada já estava lá pela metade, a própria Mione começou a falar baixinho.

- Acho que a Noriçá vai ficar na Grifinória também, e vocês? – ela perguntou aos dois.Harry pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Não sei, Mione.Ela tem mais jeito de ir pra Corvinal, acho.E você, Rony?

- Eu concordo com os dois.Ou é Grifinória ou é Corvinal, com certeza.

         A chamada tinha acabado de terminar quando Dumbledore anunciou:

- Atenção!Este ano nós temos um caso que raramente acontece, uma aluna foi transferida para Hogwarts e irá para o 5o ano. – sussurros correram pelo salão – Ela veio do Brasil e espero que todos a tratem bem.Srta. Nomini?

         Noriçá levantou sonelemente e todas as cabeças do salão se viraram para ela, exceto Draco, que insistia em olhar para a porta, ignorando os comentários de Crable e Goyle de que a aluna nova é muito bonita.Harry e os outros acenaram discretamente e ela respondeu com um rápido cumprimento de cabeça.Com a mesma calma de antes, Noriçá sentou-se no banquinho e profa. Minerva colocou o Chapéu Seletor nela.Os murmúrios do salão cessaram.

- _Hum, interessante! – _o Chapéu lia a mente dela – _São muito raros os alunos que vêm assim, transferidos a essa altura...oh...entendo...não, não estou assustado. Realmente você é especial, mais até do que sabe ou imagina.A sua maneira de lidar com **isso** é admirável, sabe?Mesmo com todos os obstáculos, dá pra ver que é muito firme no que quer.Existe uma certa casa que precisa de pessoas assim, faz tempo.Finalmente chegou a oportunidade!Boa sorte na... _SONSERINA!

         O Chapéu anunciou a casa para todos.Foi uma surpresa na mesa da Grifinória. Hermione pôs as mãos na boca, pálida.Rony arregalou tanto os olhos que parecia atingido pela Maldição _Cruciatus._Gina coçou a cabeça com uma expressão desentendida no rosto e os gêmeos e Lino começaram a chorar.Harry, também surpreso, percebeu que Noriçá não parecia abalada ou coisa parecida.Levantou-se calmamente, como havia sentado, deixou o chapéu no banquinho e deu um sorriso conformado na direção de Harry.Então andou de cabeça erguida até a mesa da Sonserina, onde todos os alunos aplaudiram, mesmo que Draco o fizesse de um modo que lembrava Snape nas homenagens a Harry.Mesmo assim, ela deu um sorriso maroto a ele e sentou-se na ponta da mesa.Sem perceber, ele ficou um pouco vermelho.

- Eu acho que o Chapéu Seletor ficou caduco de vez! – soltou Rony, incrédulo.

- Pára com isso, Rony.Claro que ele sabe o que faz!Se você tivesse lido Hogwarts: uma história... – Mione ia continuar, mas Rony balançou a cabeça e ela parou, aborrecida.

- Eu não acho que ela seja má pessoa – falou Gina – mesmo que tenhamos conhecido ela faz pouco tempo...

- Acho que a gente tem que aceitar e ver o que acontece – Harry respondeu a Gina, sorridente.Ela corou um pouco e concordou com a cabeça.

         Nesse momento, Dumbledore apresentou a todos o professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas: Olho-Tonto Moody continuaria, apesar dos problemas do ano anterior.Snape ficou roxo de raiva e respirou fundo algumas vezes, provavelmente pensando como seria bom se Moody tivesse um ataque de paranóia e fosse embora.Harry achou isso uma boa notícia, pra variar.Então, todos se fartaram no banquete e foram para seus dormitórios.Na saída do salão comunal, Harry e os outros ouviram que alguém os chamava.

- Harry!Ei, Harry! – era Noriçá que corria atrás deles. – Esperem um pouco!

         Eles pararam para que ela os alcançasse.Perceberam que alguma coisa a preocupava.

- Sim, fale Noriçá. – disse Gina gentilmente.

- Eu só queria dizer que... – parecia meio sem jeito – sabe, lá no meu colégio antigo não tinha esse negócio de casas...é bem diferente.

- Boa sorte pra você na Sonserina! – falou Rony dando um tapinha nas costas dela, como se ela tivesse sido convocada pra uma guerra ou coisa parecida.

- Acho...que vai dar tudo certo! – ela corou um pouco nessa parte – A gente...vai continuar se falando, né?O pessoal da Sonserina não parece muito amigável, e...eu vi...a cara de vocês quando o Chapéu me selecionou...

         Foi a vez de Rony e Mione corarem.Gina cruzou os braços e deu um sorriso.

- Ora!Quem sabe esteja na hora de terminar o que Griffyndor e Slytherin começaram!

- Quem? – perguntou Noriçá sem entender.

- Eu te explico assim que a gente se falar de novo!Né, gente? – Gina olhou firme para os outros.

- Gina tem razão, sabe?Claro que vamos continuar nos falando! – Harry emendou. Noriçá sorriu e os olhos acompanharam.

- Fico feliz, de verdade.Mas, agora é melhor eu ir para o dormitório, antes que fique pra fora.Até outra hora! – e saiu correndo pelo corredor.Depois que ela se foi, Harry, Rony, Mione e Gina se entreolharam, convencidos de que não havia diferença nenhuma a casa em que Noriçá estivesse, e foram para o dormitório mais calmos.

         A passos duros, Noriçá se dirigia à Torre da Sonserina.Estava bem mais séria que há um minuto atrás, parecendo perdida em pensamentos, quando aconteceu a última coisa que ela desejava naquela noite.

- Perdeu alguma coisa por aqui? – a voz de Draco tirou-a do transe.Revirando os olhos, ela estacou e girou nos calcanhares, cruzando os braços numa expressão cansada.

- Qual é o seu problema, garoto? – ela o encarou, levantando as sobrancelhas – Não devia estar no seu dormitório também, ou será que é bom demais pra ele?

         Noriçá virou-se e começou a andar de novo.Draco foi atrás e ela irritou-se, mas ignorou.Quando chegou no quadro, o monitor a parou, com cara de poucos amigos.Draco parou um pouco atrás, escondido, parecendo esperar alguma coisa.

- Onde estava, novata?Deve saber que não deve perambular à noite pelo castelo.Coisas ruins podem acontecer, principalmente a uma garota... – ela não gostou nada conotação da última frase.

- Eu não tava fazendo nada de mais, e já estou aqui, viu?É melhor eu entrar logo.

- Por que a gente não conversa um pouco? – ele a segurou pelo braço.Com um puxão, ela se soltou e estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente, igual no trem.

- Nunca pense em encostar em mim...  – ela rosnou – pro seu próprio bem... – ia saindo, mas ele parecia disposto a segura-la ali, fechando o quadro.

- Abra isso agora... – ela mostrou os dentes, sem se dar conta.Ele sorriu ironicamente.

- Vai me morder, é?Nada mal...

         Ela ia responder, mas nesse instante Draco apareceu de vez e o monitor assustou-se.Noriçá olhou-o de canto.

- Que ceninha interessante... – riu-se ele – espera só isso cair na boca do povo...

- Malfoy... – o monitor ficou mais pálido que Draco, e tremia até as pontas dos pés – você não vai espalhar isso, né?A gente sempre se deu bem, você sabe do que estou falando.

- Ah, não vou dizer nada, não agora, pelo menos... – fez uma cara mais cínica que o normal – então!Se eu precisar de um favor...

- Você sabe que estou sempre aí! – disse o garoto rapidamente – É por isso que sou monitor, não é?Pra auxiliar os alunos, claro!

Noriçá soltou um "Bah!" tão sonoro que só aí perceberam que ela ainda estava ali. Quando o monitor a olhou de volta – já menos empolgado – tremeu com a expressão do rosto dela.Parecia que estava prestes a avançar sobre ele, sem deixar nem um pedacinho depois.Draco levantou as sobrancelhas.

- A porcaria da senha – rangeu ela entre dentes - agora...

- Claro. – disse o monitor desconcertado – _Basilisco!_  

         A porta apareceu e Noriçá entrou, seguida de Draco, e quando o monitor foi entrar, ela fechou a passagem na cara dele com força, tanto que o nariz dele sangrou com a batida e ele passou uns cinco minutos xingando lá fora.Quando estavam lá dentro, Draco começou a rir.

- Novamente, qual o seu problema, ô garoto?É cínico ou é lesado assim mesmo? – ela ainda estava irritada com o abuso do monitor.

- Eu só estou pensando como não percebi que você viria pra Sonserina.É tão óbvio!

- Eu não acho óbvio, e meus amigos também não. – ela foi indo para o dormitório feminino, morrendo de vontade de dormir de uma vez e esquecer que existia.Mas Draco cerrou os punhos, inconformado com o que ela dizia.

- AMIGOS?No primeiro dia já se bandeou pro lado do Potter?Olha só isso... aquele Chapéu andou bebendo antes da seleção, só pode! – vociferou.

- Quer parar de se achar o máximo a essa hora da noite?Já me basta o idiota do monitor!Eu devia ter...não, não devia. – ela sussurrou a última frase, de modo que Draco não ouvisse.Ele sentou-se em uma poltrona, descontraído.

- John é assim, sabe?A besta ainda não se tocou que todo ano eu espio ele ficar ali na entrada esperando uma perdida no primeiro dia, mas mesmo que se tocasse, o cargo dele já está aqui mesmo! – e mostrou a palma da mão, sorrindo.Noriçá pareceu indignada.

- Então todo ano ele faz isso, é?E você faz chantagem em vez de ferrar logo um cara desses!Mas nem quero saber, já tenho problema demais, boa noite!

- Peraí! – ele gritou, ainda sentado.Ela virou-se devagar e perguntou o quê.

- Não vai me agradecer por eu ter te livrado? – ele virou a cabeça pro lado bobamente, esperando um xingamento ou uma saída furiosa da parte dela.Mas, em vez disso, Noriçá fez cara de surpresa e riu divertida na cara dele.

- No dia em que eu for salva por você, Draco, vou soltar bombas de bosta debaixo da cadeira do Snape! – E saiu do salão, ainda rindo.Draco ficou ali, bobo da vida, sem saber porque não a insultou, surpreso por ter apenas pensado em quanto o riso dela era divertido, de um jeito que ele nunca vira.E ficou ali, por um bom tempo.

         No quarto, Noriçá jogou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, pensando em coisas que ainda não digerira completamente.

- _Mas porque ir pra Europa?O meu colégio é ótimo!_

_- Filha, é pro seu próprio bem, veja: uma bolsa em Hogwarts não é pra qualquer um, até nós, que somos trouxas, já sabemos disso!_

_- Mas pai, não vejo necessidade..._

_- Escute seu pai.Vai ser bom, prometa que não vai ficar magoada conosco, por favor.No final tudo vai dar certo e estaremos juntos de novo..._

_-...Tudo bem, então.Eu nunca poderia ficar magoada com vocês, mesmo...mas eu vou voltar de vez assim que me formar, não importa o que aconteça._

- Não importa o que aconteça... – ela repetia em voz baixa pra si mesma – eles não sabem, mas _tenho _que voltar o mais rápido possível.Não importa o que aconteça...

         Noriçá acordou péssima no dia seguinte.Além do monitor, a discussão com Draco (aquele garoto infantil duma figa) e, principalmente, a pressa e as meias-explicações que cercaram sua vinda indiscutível para Hogwarts, ainda tivera sonhos horríveis envolvendo sua família no Brasil – e outras coisas menos importantes. Tentou se alegrar lembrando que sua 1a aula seria Trato das Criaturas Mágicas – e com a Grifinória!Finalmente conseguiu esboçar um sorriso desde que abriu os olhos.Mas, ao sair do dormitório, viu que o dia não seria tão bom assim.

- Ah, acordou alegrinha é?Vejo que é verdade que brasileiros riem feito bobos o tempo todo – falou uma voz sem graça e cínica às suas costas.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Noriçá sem acreditar que o dia já ia começar mal.Virou a cabeça e viu que a garota em questão, também do 5o ano, estava sentada em uma poltrona (pensa que isso é um bordel? Senta decentemente, pensava Noriçá) e olhava pra ela dos pés a cabeça, como que a avaliando.Depois deu um sorriso ainda mais cínico que a voz (combina perfeitamente com essa cara de buldogue dela, analisava Noriçá discretamente) e encostou-se na poltrona.

- Perdi meu tempo...você não serve!

         Noriçá levantou as sobrancelhas com uma expressão sacana, que Pansy não esperava e não gostou.

- Que é? – perguntou ela, irritada.

- Você ficou esperando aí pra me analisar e ver se eu sirvo? – olhou sonsa para ela – Eu não sou preconceituosa, pode dizer. – pôs um pé pra trás para auxiliar um impulso numa emergência iminente, e falou mais sonsa ainda – Você é lésbica?

         Pansy arregalou os olhos o mais que pôde e parecia pronta para a briga, assustando um pouco a outra, mas em vez disso respirou fundo e riu de novo – mas sem olhar Noriçá.

- HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ!Eu conheço esse tipo AMADOR de provocação, não vai me tirar do sério com isso, novata!

- Não é provocação, é o que parece... – resmungou Noriçá, mas Pansy ignorou e continuou falando, agora apontando um dedo para ela e fazendo cara de "vou matar um hoje, não queira me zangar".

- Escuta aqui, _estrangeira_! – o tom que Pansy usou em "estrangeira" fez Noriçá se eriçar inteira – Eu vi tudo ontem!Você se faz de boa moça, andando com os grifinórios, mas não passa de uma aproveitadora!Mal chegou e já quer pegar o namorado das outras!

- Ãh?Eu quê?Pirou? – Noriçá coçava a cabeça, pensando em que tipo de ninho de doidos ela foi parar.

- Eu vou dizer só uma vez, sonsinha...FICA LONGE DO DRACO, VOCÊ NÃO SERVE PRA ELE E ELE JÁ TEM A MIM!!!!!!! – falou tão alto que os quadros ao redor, que geralmente adoram uma discussão entre alunos, xingaram e saíram do recinto.Noriçá demorou um pouco pra assimilar o que tinha ouvido, mas quando entendeu, animou-se de vez.

- HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ!EU INDO ATRÁS DO DRACO?Roubando seu namorado? – respirou fundo pra recuperar o fôlego e controlar o riso – Fica tranqüila querida, aquele garoto infantil nem vale a pena pegar pra terminar de criar! – e fez um gesto de pouco caso e foi em direção a porta.Mas, antes de alcançar o quadro, sentiu uma mão na sua nuca.

- Nunca...nunca fale mal do Draco na minha presença! – então Pansy a largou para um lado e saiu sonelemente do salão comunal.Noriçá se endireitou e revirou os olhos antes de sair também.

- Cada qual com seu igual, mesmo... – e riu de novo pelo caminho, só pra si.

No refeitório, Harry e seus amigos comiam animados, pois o primeiro dia de aula prometia.Trato das Criaturas Mágicas seguido de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, e essas eram só as aulas da manhã.Por outro lado, Gina gemeu quando olhou seu horário e o amassou dentro do bolso.

- Dois tempos de Adivinhação logo de cara.E Poções depois.Só o Colin mesmo pra ficar feliz – olhou aborrecida para o garoto animadérrimo alguns lugares adiante – ele diz que a profa. Sibila é a "mulher da vida dele"!

Gina fez cara de nojo e Rony riu, dando um tapinha em Harry.

- Quem sabe ele não resolve guardar as fotos para ela, hein Harry?

- Como dizem os trouxas,"que os anjos digam amém!" – respondeu Harry levantando as mãos para o céu e fazendo Rony rolar de rir com mais essa "besteira de trouxa".Quando ele disse isso, Hermione deixou a colher cair da mão, fazendo um barulho metálico que atraiu a atenção de Harry e Rony.Quando ela olhou pra eles, parecia disposta a tacar uma _Avada Kedavra _na cabeça do Rony ali mesmo.

- Fique sabendo, Rony – começou ela – QUE EU FAZIA ESSE TIPO DE "BESTEIRA DE TROUXA" SEMPRE QUE ME SENTIA MAL!E AJUDAVA, AJUDA ATÉ HOJE! – disse isso e saiu correndo pelo salão, chamando a atenção de todo mundo.Com certeza ia chorar no quarto até se acabar.Harry e Rony se entreolharam, este parecia que tinha visto uma acromântula chamá-lo de filho.O comentário de Gina não melhorou seu estado.

- Rony, seu GRANDE IDIOTA!Não sabe que os trouxas levam a fé deles muito a sério, tanto quanto nós, senão mais? E esqueceu que Mione foi trouxa até os 11 anos e com certeza levou isso como ofensa pra ela e pra família toda?NEM PARECE FILHO DE ARTHUR WEASLEY!

- Eu...não...quis... – Rony estava quase chorando.Tinha a impressão de que Mione nunca mais falaria com ele, e isso realmente era horrível de se pensar.

- Rony, melhor se desculpar _agora_, ou danou-se tudo. – aconselhou Harry, calmamente.Gina continuava balançando a cabeça e resmungando coisas incompreensíveis.

- É, eu...eu vou pedir desculpas agora! – e saiu em disparada pelo salão, tal qual Mione.Harry e Gina se levantaram e foram para suas aulas, adivinhando que não adiantava esperar pelos dois.

Quando Harry chegou na aula, todos os alunos já se aglomeravam esperando Hagrid chegar, meio curiosos, meio apavorados.Como sempre, a aula seria com a Sonserina, mas Harry nem teve tempo de lamentar.

- Oi, Harry! – Noriçá chegou ao lado dele, sorridente como Harry sempre a vira – Tudo bem?

- Oi, Noriçá!Tá tudo bem.E você? – Harry apontou a cabeça discretamente na direção da Sonserina, pois todos os alunos olhavam torto pra ela (menos Draco, Harry reparou. Quando Noriçá se aproximou dos grifinórios, rapidamente Malfoy desviou o olhar e puxou conversa com Pansy).

- Não se preocupe.Não falam comigo, mas quando falo com alguém de outra casa me olham assim.Ou isso ou sou mesmo muito linda! – disse sorrindo.Harry sorriu também, mas o sorriso logo acabou quando viu Hagrid se aproximar com uma ENORME caixa.

- Uau, o que será que a gente vai estudar? – Noriçá disse interessada, com os olhos brilhando para Harry.

- Não se empolga muito não...vindo do Hagrid, a aula é sempre "VIGILÂNCIA CONSTANTE!" –ele aconselhou, imitando Olho-Tonto Moody.Mas Noriçá não pareceu se abalar, pelo contrário, ficou mais feliz ainda.

- Ai, o que será...o que ele costuma trazer?

- Bem, no 3o ano nós vimos Hipogrifos, no 4o Explosivins e Unicórnios. – para Harry isso realmente não era uma grande coisa, visto que os bichos não eram nada amistosos (exceto claro os unicórnios), mas Noriçá ficou de boca aberta.

- Hipogrifos...Explosivins...UNICÓRNIOS!Isso é que eu chamo de aula! – brandiu ela, animada porque Hagrid começava a abrir a caixa.Harry pensou "Ah Deus,mais uma pra empolgar o Hagrid", mas se tranqüilizou ao ver que a maior excitação dela foi pelos unicórnios, doces unicórnios.

- Atenção, classe!Hoje eu trouxe algo "leve" pra vocês, por ser o 1o dia de aula.Espero que aproveitem bem, pois esses bichos são realmente únicos!

Dito isso, Hagrid saiu da frente da caixa, deixando-a a vista dos alunos.A maioria respirou aliviada (alguns voltaram a respirar) quando viu que a caixa era na verdade uma jaula, e que nela estavam três estranhos bichos, não muito grandes, semelhantes a gatos malhados, com grandes orelhas e rabo de leão.Os olhinhos amendoados transmitiam inteligência.Resumindo, eram realmente interessantes e não ofereciam perigo imediato.Hagrid parecia muito orgulhoso dos bichinhos e da expressão da turma.

- Então?Quem pode me dizer o que é isso? – ele passeou os olhos pelos alunos.Noriçá levantou a mão na mesma hora, lembrando Hermione – Srta. Nomini?

- É um Kneazle, também conhecido como Amasso. – respondeu ela, segura.

- Correto!Cinco pontos para a Sonserina. – acrescentou Hagrid.Era a primeira vez que Sonserina ganhava pontos na aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, e isso fez com que os sonserinos se entreolhassem de um modo enigmático.

- Agora, alguém sabe pra que serve um Kneazle? Perguntou novamente Hagrid. – Ninguém? – como ninguém se pronunciou, Noriçá levantou a mão de novo.

- Ele é um ótimo bichinho de estimação, e pode alertar sobre pessoas de más intenções. – e deu uma olhadela para Draco na última parte.Mas foi rápida demais para vê-lo ficar vermelho, embora Pansy tenha visto e rangido os dentes.

- Muito bem, srta. Nomini! – sorriu Hagrid – Mais cinco pontos para a Sonserina.É isso mesmo.O Kneazle é inteligente e independente, mas pode se tornar uma companhia muito agradável.Além disso, se seu dono se perde ele pode guia-lo com facilidade até em casa.Mas é preciso ter cuidado ao se lidar com um desses, pois ele pode ser agressivo com estranhos.

Hagrid se aproximou da jaula e os bichos ronronaram para ele.Tirou um pedaço de bife do casaco e o jogou a um deles, que comeu alegremente.

- Se ele não aceitar comida, corra.O principal é não demonstrar medo ou estados ruins, como raiva e impaciência, ou ele vai te atacar sem nem piscar.Agora, tem muitos bifes ali naquele barril.Quero que vocês tentem fazer os Kneazles aceitarem.Vamos, quem se habilita?

Lino Jordan, despeitado por Grifinória não ter ganhado nem um ponto na aula, e Sonserina dez (cadê a Hermione, gente?) deu um passo à frente e foi decidido dar o bife ao Kneazle mais próximo.

- Pegue! – e esticou o bife entre as grades.O Kneazle olhou-o com uma expressão aborrecida e tentou saltar sobre o braço de Lino, que felizmente o tirou a tempo, mas não escapou da "bifada" que o gato deu-lhe na cara.Cheirando a carne crua e sob risos dos sonserinos, voltou ao lugar.

- Você foi impaciente, Lino.O Kneazle não poderia ter tido outra reação.Quem é o próximo? – perguntou Hagrid, depois de dar um lenço para Lino limpar o rosto (embora o lenço estivesse pior que ele).

Em seguida foi Pansy Parkinson, mas jogou o bife com tanta força na jaula (na certa querendo que Noriçá estivesse lá dentro) que o Kneazle arreganhou os dentes e cuspiu direto na cara dela.Foi a vez dos grifinórios rirem.Draco desistiu de ir depois dessa.Harry também não estava se sentindo muito seguro, depois da Sra. Figg e de Bichento, não ficava a vontade na presença de gatos.

- Só isso? – Hagrid pareceu desapontado – Pena, mas...Srta. Nomini?

Noriçá havia levantado a mão, sob os olhares atentos dos grifinórios e dos sonserinos.Hagrid fez que sim com a cabeça, observador.Noriçá pegou o bife e ofereceu-o ao Kneazle.O gato esnobou.Os sonserinos sorriram.Foi quando Noriçá fechou os olhos, concentrada, e ofereceu novamente o bife.

_- Por favor, caro Kneazle, queira aceitar este bife._

_         - Hunf!E porque eu deveria?Está sendo divertido brincar com estes humanos._

_         - Eu lhe peço de coração que aceite, com todas as palavras._

_         - Bem...gosto de você, senhorita.É muito educada, e percebo que conhece os felídeos muito bem...certo.Aceitarei seu presente._

_         - Fico lisonjeada._

        O Kneazle pegou o bife e o comeu devagar.Mas não tão devagar quanto o tempo de todos os alunos se darem conta do que tinha acontecido.Para ela e o Kneazle foi um diálogo comum, mas para o restante dos presentes não passou de uma troca de miados sem sentido.Harry não acreditava no que ouvira.Hagrid estava de boca aberta até agora.Pansy se remoía de ódio e Draco arregalara os olhos mais do que tio Valter nos seus piores dias.Noriçá, no entanto, estava calmíssima.

         - Ela...ela é _feniliglota_! – Simas concluiu "genialmente". Murmúrios correram pelos alunos, enquanto Harry olhava embasbacado pra Noriçá, que deu um sorrisinho divertido.O barulho só parou quando Hagrid recuperou a fala e bateu palmas pedindo silêncio.

         -10 pontos...pra Sonserina... – e o sinal tocou.

**~*~**


	3. Ofensa

**Capítulo 3-Ofensa**

Na hora do almoço, o único assunto no refeitório era o que a aluna nova tinha feito na aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.Embora discutissem muito sobre se isso era perigoso ou não, os alunos concordavam que realmente foi uma coisa fantástica.Colin como sempre, achou muito legal.

         - Noooossa, eu queria ter visto isso!!! –empolgava-se ele – É incrível como pode existir alguém capaz de fazer algo assim!Harry, foi fantástico, não foi?Será que ela deixa eu tirar umas fotos dela conversando com um tigre?Ou até mesmo – os olhos dele brilharam quando pensou nisso – tirar uma foto com você, Harry!

         - Não se toca mesmo, né Colin?Vai contar a história pro seu irmão, vai!A gente já sabe de todos os detalhes! – zangou-se Gina, empurrando Colin pra ponta da mesa, ele estava feliz demais pra reagir.Harry respirou aliviado.Qualquer coisa era motivo pra Colin querer fotografar ele, isso era irritante.

         - _Quem sabe um dia ele cresça, assim como a Gina cresceu – _pensava ele – _POR QUE ESTOU PENSANDO ISSO????_

         Ao ouvir o que ele mesmo pensava, Harry endireitou-se de um salto na cadeira, como que acordando.Nunca tinha mesmo pensado em Gina "crescida".No fundo isso o assustava um pouco.

         - Por Merlim! – a voz de Rony trouxe Harry de volta – Uma feniliglota?É sério isso, Harry? – perguntou Rony, que estava ouvindo a história de Simas.

         - É sim, Rony.Eu vi, melhor, ouvi quando Noriçá fez isso. – respondeu Harry – Mas você ainda não me disse o que aconteceu quando foi pedir desculpas pra Mione.

         O efeito dessa frase foi que Rony ficou vermelho, mais ainda, roxo, passou por azul, voltou ao vermelho e parou no amarelo.Harry não pôde deixar de notar dessa vez.

         - Rony...tá se sentindo bem? – perguntou ele, preocupado.

         - Acho que o Snape colocou daquela Poção arco-íris na bebida dele, só isso. – zombou Gina – Ou será que foi a palavra mágica...Her...

         - Ninguém te chamou, Gina! – cortou Rony, secamente, e se arrependendo logo depois – Desculpa;...

         - Precisa não, irmãozinho – disse Gina sacudindo a cabeça –Pelo menos eu sei os motivos...licença.

         Gina saiu de perto sem nem olhar para Harry, ou teria notado que ele ficou bem chateado com a grosseria de Rony.

         - Não devia tratar sua irmã assim, Rony.Ela não merece. – disse ele, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo ele defender Gina dessa forma.Rony deu um sorrisinho falso e forçado.

         - Oh, ela voltou a ser minha irmã agora, Harry? – disse com desdém – Ou ela continua crescida?

         - Não muda de assunto, Rony – cortou Harry, morrendo de pressa de mudar de assunto - Ainda não me disse o que aconteceu!

         - Ele está com vergonha de admitir que me pediu desculpas e prometeu não fazer piadas sobre trouxas na minha presença! – falou uma voz inconfundível às costas deles.Mione estivera se pondo a par dos acontecimentos com Lilá e Parvati e como sempre, carregava uns três livros "leves" debaixo dos braços.Parecia zangada, mas se alguém reparasse bem, veria que seus olhos brilhavam estranhamente.

         - Foi isso, Rony?_Só_ isso? – perguntou Harry levantando as sobrancelhas para analisar o amigo, mas ele parecia muito mais calmo.

         - É!É isso! – respondeu Rony sorrindo, e logo mudando de assunto – Mione, ficou sabendo o que aconteceu, já?    

         - Sim, já me contaram.Estive pensando em conversar com ela, o que acham? – havia um tom de apreensão em sua voz, talvez porque Noriçá _continuava sendo _uma sonserina.Mas Harry a tranqüilizou.

         - Acho uma ótima idéia – respondeu ele – Pela cara dela, deve estar achando muito divertido causar polêmica no primeiro dia de aula. – disse sorrindo, apontando pra Noriçá, que realmente estava bem alegre.

         - Acho que ela bateu seu recorde, Harry – riu-se Mione. – Podemos procura-la depois do último tempo de hoje.

         - O que é mesmo? – perguntou Rony terminando de engolir o suco de abóbora

         - Poções, lembra? –respondeu Mione, calmamente.Rony revirou os olhos ao se levantar.

         - Vai ser lindo – disse ele aborrecido – Gi me contou que ele tirou 50 pontos da Grifinória nas aulas dela e ainda deu detenção para três só por causa de umas lesmas idiotas.

         - Também, o Moody precisava ter falado tão alto que, por ele, "dava aula de Defesa Contra Trevas o resto da vida"?Isso deixou o Snape de péssimo humor - comentou Harry.

         -Talvez o Moody queira que Snape atente contra a vida dele só pra ele relembrar os tempos de Auror – brincou Mione.

         Noriçá se encaminhava para a sala de Adivinhação conversando com algumas garotas da Sonserina.Depois do que fez na aula do Hagrid, pararam de olhar feio para ela (tirando Pansy e seu grupinho) e algumas garotas começaram a falar com ela, e, embora estivesse feliz tendo Harry, Rony, Gina e Mione como amigos, sentia-se bem mais à vontade agora.Viu que nem todas as sonserinas eram ruins; inocentes não, mas eram sociáveis.A pior espécie era mesmo o tipo que acompanhava Pansy Parkinson, que por sua vez vivia grudada em Draco Malfoy (garoto patético), mas dessas ela saberia cuidar se acaso precisasse.O problema mesmo era outro, mas parecia sob controle até agora.

         - Muito bem vindos, alunos – eles haviam entrado em sala e Sibila aparecia etereamente da fumaça.Noriçá achou horrível o cheiro forte de incenso do recinto. Parecia as lojas trouxas de encantamento que sua mãe costumava levá-la – Ah! Percebo vibrações bastante agradáveis aqui, para variar um pouco! – ela olhou pela sala e Noriçá pensou que ela estivesse chapada – Você...venha até aqui...

         Noriçá percebeu que era com ela.Foi até Sibila, um tanto apreensiva.Podia escutar os comentários ácidos de Pansy e suas coleguinhas no fundo da sala, mas não deu atenção, como sempre.

         - Hum... – começou a professora, se concentrando – Você...chegou à pouco tempo...não é deste país...certo?

         Se Parvati e Lilá estivessem ali, com certeza iam se admirar, mas os alunos reviraram os olhos e abafaram risinhos.Noriçá tinha um sotaque forte e nunca havia estado na aula, até mesmo Neville saberia que ela é novata e estrangeira.

         - Certo...Dumbledore me apresentou pra escola inteira hoje, mas se a senhora não estava no salão, meu nome é Noriçá Nomini e eu vim do Brasil, prazer.A senhora parece ser uma adivinhadora de primeira! – falou Noriçá em tom de ironia.

         Praticamente a sala toda abafou (mal) as risadas, e Sibila fechou a cara por um instante, mas logo depois voltou ao seu "estado etéreo".

         - _Chapada..._ – pensava Noriçá, de saco cheio de ficar ali na frente de todo mundo ouvindo as besteiras da tal professora – _Bem que Rony me avisou que essa aula é a pior de todas, pior que Poções..._

- Bem,querida, vamos começar do começo.Não é "adivinhadora", essa palavra não existe.Fala-se "vi-den-te".  –ela repetiu bem devagar uma porção de vezes, como se Noriçá fosse um bebê aprendendo a soletrar.

         - Espero que esteja preparada para a primeira aula, pois é nela que fazemos as principais previsões do ano.Agora, peguem suas xícaras com folhas de chá e seus livros de _Esclarecendo o Futuro 5a série_ e sentem-se.Vamos ver como estão.

         Logo todos os alunos estavam com suas folhas se divertindo, vendo dragões, o Chudley Cannons ganhando o campeonato e a vitória da Sonserina na Taça das Casas.Noriçá apenas olhava a xícara entediada, pois nunca tinha visto umas folhas tão chulé.Não tinha nem um gatinho.

         - Com dificuldades, meu bem? – Sibila se aproximou e pegou a xícara de Noriçá.A sala parou pra olhar – Hum...hum...hum-hum... – a cara de Sibila não estava agradando nada Noriçá e piorava a cada olhada.

         - DEUS DO CÉU! – exclamou a professora, largando a xícara no chão e espalhando seus cacos pela sala.Noriçá saltou para o lado, apavorada com aquele chilique da professora.Seus olhos estavam saltando das órbitas com as possibilidades que vinham à sua cabeça.Não conseguia se levantar do chão.

         _- E se essa chapada for mesmo vidente?E se ela conseguiu ver...não...não, pelo amor de deus, não tenha visto nada!_

Sibila olhou pra ela cheia de pena, o que a fez mais assustada.

         _- Caramba, não diga o que não deve, por favor!_

_         -_ Querida...eu não podia imaginar...  –agora Sibila estava quase chorando.

         - _Droga, agora danou-se tudo! – _Noriçá fechou os olhos, esperando a revelação.

         - Que morte horrível! – Sibila tapou o rosto com as mãos, soluçando sem parar.Noriçá abriu os olhos, um tanto surpresa.A turma, que esperava ansiosa a resposta, soltou um uníssono "Bah!" ao ouvir aquilo.

         - MORTE????? – Noriçá se levantou, irritada.Sibila soluçou mais uma vez e começou a explicar, aos prantos.

         - Sim, querida!Morte!Aqui sua morte foi revelada...terrível...mas não posso omitir!Você...morrerá devorada por um basilisco, ainda esta ano!

         A professora continuou chorando.A sala inteira ria descontrolada, e Pansy e suas amiguinhas começaram a imitar basiliscos, silvando e arregalando os olhos. Aparentemente Draco não prestava atenção, pois nem sequer levantara os olhos para Noriçá.Mas se estivesse vendo, reconheceria o olhar que já vira duas vezes e a voz rosnada e fria que John também conhecia.

         - Isso... É UMA COMPLETA IDIOTICE! – a voz de Noriçá foi maior que as risadas e fez a sala inteira calar a boca.Nunca tinham visto ela perder a calma assim.E Sibila deu um passo pra trás, assustada.Foi difícil voltar ao estado etéreo, e mesmo assim seus olhos arregalados ainda a denunciavam.

         - Querida...as minhas previsões...

         - NÃO EXISTEM! – cortou Noriçá, furiosa – Pra começar, basiliscos não matam gente comendo, MATAM COM O OLHAR!Mas acho que a senhora não sabe disso...e dá pra ver qualquer porcaria nessas folhas de chá!A SENHORA INVENTA TUDO!

         Os alunos estavam gostando daquilo.Quando Noriçá acabou de falar a síntese do que a escola inteira pensava sobre Sibila, vaias e assobios tomaram conta da sala.Mas a professora pareceu possuída ao ouvir a última frase, e desceu de vez do plano astral, e do salto alto também.

         - Escute aqui, _novata_!Se pretender ficar aqui, tem que seguir as regras! BLASFEMAR A PROFESSORA NÃO É ALGO QUE FICA IMPUNE!

         - A SENHORA BLASFEMOU PRIMEIRO COM ESSA HISTÓRIA DE BASILISCO!

         - Teria sido melhor se eu falasse tigre ou leão, acho... daí a senhorita poderia conversar com ele e se safar, não é? – sibilou a professora, cínica.Foi a gota dágua.Noriçá estreitou os olhos mais ainda, mas respirou fundo, deu um sorriso enigmático e virou as costas para Sibila.

         - A senhora é uma péssima vidente...isso eu posso garantir... – e saiu da sala.Todos os alunos vaiaram Sibila.

         - CALEM-SE!100 PONTOS A MENOS PARA A SONSERINA, PELO COMPORTAMENTO NOJENTO DE TODOS!E VOLTEM ÀS FOLHAS DE CHÁ OU EU VOU TIRAR MAIS 200 PONTOS!Eu sei que vocês não têm 300 pontos, John! – e voltou para a fumaça, com a certeza de que os alunos não moveriam um dedo.E acertou.

         Noriçá saiu do castelo, ainda confusa.Não queria ter causado confusão com uma professora logo no primeiro dia, mas foi inevitável.Quando se deu conta, já estava gritando na sala e chamando Sibila de incompetente.

         - Mas que ela é, é. – murmurava consigo mesma – Por um instante pensei que ia me ferrar e ela vem com uma besteira de basilisco.Mas foi melhor assim.Se ela visse...

         - _Não, não estou assustado. Realmente você é especial, mais até do que sabe ou imagina.A sua maneira de lidar com **isso** é admirável, sabe?_

         - Ele viu... – as palavras do Chapéu Seletor ecoavam em sua cabeça. Finalmente conseguiu rir, pensando na hipótese de o Chapéu dar aulas de Adivinhação.Ele era melhor nisso que Sibila.

         - Mas o que faz aqui no horário de aula, senhorita? – a voz de Hagrid às suas costas a trouxe de volta ao presente, e a fez praticamente saltar para trás.

         - Professor Hagrid...eu... – ela ficou vermelha na mesma hora em que viu Hagrid, tentando pensar em uma boa desculpa para estar fora da aula – É que o cheiro de incenso da sala da sra. Trelawney me fez mal e eu vim respirar ar puro! – e deu o sorriso mais inocente que conseguiu.Mas a risada de Hagrid o desfez rapidinho.

         - Eu poderia até acreditar, se não conhecesse bem Sibila.Você não parece ser o tipo que leva desaforo pra casa. – e cruzou os braços, esperando uma resposta.Noriçá respirou fundo e resolveu falar, afinal Hagrid era um grande cara em todos os sentidos, segundo Rony.

         - Ela me fez passar a maior vergonha na frente da classe toda, previu uma terrível morte pra mim ainda este ano, eu me irritei, chamei ela de incompetente, ela se irritou e eu saí da sala antes que ela me mordesse. – ela tentou contar tudo de uma maneira imparcial, mas não conseguiu evitar o "mordesse", o que fez Hagrid rir mais alto.

         - Não sei se Sibila morde, mas com certeza deixa muita gente espumando como crupe raivoso.Você não é a primeira a largar a matéria, e posso garantir que não será a última.Mas cuidado para não ser vista perambulando, principalmente pela profa. McGonagall ou pelo prof. Snape.

         - Obrigada, professor. – finalmente Noriçá conseguiu acalmar-se totalmente. Hagrid era mesmo um cara muito legal.

         - Não me chame de professor, tá?Pode dizer só Hagrid.Eu não seria professor se não fosse por Dumbledore.Grande homem, Dumbledore. – Noriçá confirmou com a cabeça, mesmo que tivesse suas dúvidas.

         Foi Dumbledore quem mandou a carta para sua casa, dando a notícia da bolsa de estudos e as passagens e requisitando a transferência.Mas ela sabia que seus pais receberam uma outra carta de Dumbledore, que os deixou muito inquietos.Antes que pudesse descobrir do que se tratava, o pergaminho foi queimado.Duas semanas depois, lá estava ela se despedindo dos amigos, bruxos e trouxas, dos professores, dos parentes e da sua gatinha Izuna.Só ela sabe todos os nomes que xingara aquele tal Dumbledore que a arrancara da sua vida no Brasil, inclusive quando chegara no castelo, e agora ela via que o diretor era a pessoa mais respeitada do país, mais que o próprio Ministro da Magia local.Tudo isso lhe dava dor de cabeça.

         - _Noriçá!_ – era a segunda vez que Hagrid a tirava de um transe – Tudo bem?

         - Sim, claro.É que eu estava pensando no que fazer durante as aulas de Adivinhação, pra não ficar perambulando. – disse ela rapidamente, tentando ser natural.Os olhos de Hagrid brilharam, denunciando que tinha uma idéia.

         - Acho que tenho uma opção.Que tal se você me ajudasse a cuidar dos Kneazle nesse horário?Você gosta deles, não é?

         - Fala sério? – agora os olhos dela é que brilhavam – Puxa, mas é ótimo!Eu adoro as criaturas mágicas!He, e as comuns também!

         - Eu estou indo agora mesmo alimentá-los.Acho que pode me ajudar muito nisso, não? – Hagrid piscou.Noriçá riu e foi com ele até os Kneazles, muito feliz. Finalmente algo para esquecer as preocupações.

         E preocupação era algo que Gina tinha.Sua promessa estava começando a incomodá-la.Prometera que falaria com Harry na primeira oportunidade que aparecesse, mas cadê coragem?As grifinórias e corvinais estavam sempre cercando ele, apenas por se tratar do grande "Harry Potter", e ela que gostara dele desde que o viu a primeira vez, sem nem saber seu nome, travava quando tentava dizer.

         - _As pessoas são mesmo confusas quando o assunto é sentimento – _pensava ela, sem dar a mínima para a aranha dançante em cima da mesa de Moody.

_"Até onde seremos capazes de transmitir nossos sentimentos através de palavras"_

_         Frases que na vida nunca serão colocadas na boca_

_         Frases que não podem ser ditas_

_         A frase "eu te amo" é muito complicada de se dizer, e se não for utilizada no momento certo passa a ser uma frase que não pode ser dita"_*

- _"A maior poetisa de toda a Grifinória..." Estou mais para a maior covarde de toda a Grifinória, isso sim... – _agora a segunda aranha se contorcia na mesa, mas Gina não olhava – _Se isso fosse uma poesia, pelo menos..._ – e amassou o pergaminho, irritada.

         - Srta. Weasley? – Moody a fitava com seu olho mágico.

         - Sim, professor? – disse ela, voltando à sala de aula.

         - Pode me dizer qual a terceira Maldição Imperdoável?

         - Avada Kedavra, a maldição da morte. – respondeu ela sem nenhuma expressão na voz ou no rosto, ao contrário dos outros alunos, de olhos arregalados e suando frio por ter de tratar desse assunto.Mas maldições imperdoáveis são fichinha perto do que tinha acontecido no seu 1o ano, e do que tinha acontecido com Harry em todos os anos...

         - Correto, srta. Weasley. – Moody sorriu, ainda olhando para Gina como se soubesse o que ela pensava – Parece que é bem informada, mas mesmo assim peço que preste atenção na aula.

         - Sim, professor._Talvez eu precise me ocupar, mesmo._ – e passou o resto da aula olhando fixamente para frente, como um zumbi, até que o sinal tocou.

         Quando ela saiu da sala ainda parecia concentrada em não pensar em nada, até que uma voz às suas costas a chamou de volta.

         - Gina!

         - Ha...Harry? – ela gaguejou – _Eu estava quase conseguindo pensar em outra coisa...isso sempre acontece..._

- Eu estava... – ele parecia mais atrapalhado que o normal – estava esperando você sair...

          - Quer falar...comigo?  - Gina sentiu corar.

          - Eu só queria dizer...bem, perguntar...como foi a aula, sabe, se foi mesmo sobre maldições imperdoáveis... – realmente, ele estava MUITO mais atrapalhado que o normal.Gina franziu a testa, não estava entendendo mais nada.Harry nunca foi preocupado com os efeitos que as aulas podem causar nos outros.

          - É, foi. – respondeu ela, sem deixar que Harry percebesse seus pensamentos – Foi...legal.É, eu já sabia a matéria.

          - Sabia??? – a surpresa de Harry foi frustrante para Gina.

          - Às vezes acho que você esquece que sou irmã do Rony! - desabafou ela, virando para o lado para que Harry não percebesse seus olhos marejados.E ele não viu, assim como ela não o viu ficar vermelho-sangue de repente.

          - Desculpa... – disse ele suplicante – Eu só estava preocupado...

          As lágrimas sumiram dos olhos de Gina, tamanho o susto.Ela quase deixou os livros caírem.

          - Preocupado...comigo?! – disse ela, com muito esforço.

          - Com...quem mais? – respondeu ele, com mais esforço ainda.

          Os dois ficaram em silêncio, sem ter idéia do que dizer, olhando pro chão. Depois de um tempo, Gina abriu a boca, mas não teve tempo de dizer nada.

          - Harry, onde você tava?Gina!Vocês não vêm jantar não? – Rony apareceu às costas de Harry, numa atitude "Percyana".Gina baixou os olhos na hora.

          - Vamos sim, Rony...vamos agora...vamos, Gina? – disse Harry sem olhar pra ela nem pra Rony.Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, sem levantar os olhos.

          - Então vamos antes que a comida esfrie! – emendou Rony, se fazendo de besta e andando no meio dos outros dois.

          Na porta do refeitório, encontraram Mione e Noriçá juntas.O salão já estava cheio quando eles entraram, e ninguém mais achava novidade Noriçá andar com eles. Apenas Pansy insistia em olhar pra ela de um modo que parecia mais um tiro de canhão.Assim que ela apareceu no salão, Draco virou-se para o outro lado, e não viu que ela o fitava disfarçadamente.

          - Então vocês são duas desertoras dos "mistérios obscuros do futuro" ou sei lá o quê?  - divertia-se Rony ao falar com Mione.Eles estavam se tratando normalmente de novo, sem aquele clima de mistério da hora do almoço.Mas alguma coisa ainda parecia estar faltando.Talvez os xingamentos habituais entre os dois...

          - Bem, acho que nós duas sabemos que Adivinhação é uma coisa idiota e sem sentido que só serve para perder tempo. – respondeu Mione – Não é, Noriçá?

          - Ah, é sim. – ela desviou os olhos da mesa da Sonserina – Aquela professora é uma chapada, não fala coisa com coisa._Pra minha sorte..._

          - Hagrid parece gostar de você, pra te convidar pra ajuda-lo. – disse Harry – Quem sabe você o convence a sempre dar aulas sobre animais como os Kneazles, que sejam...domesticáveis.

          - Eu estava pensando em sugerir Manticoras, o que vocês acham?Rony, o que houve?Você está pálido!

          - Só não o deixe trazer Acromântulas...por favor! – disse ele com os olhos arregalados, enquanto rezava para ela não querer ser professora no futuro.Bastava Você-Sabe-Quem para assustar seus filhos!    

- Tudo bem, digo isso pra ele.Com sorte teremos Quimeras já no segundo semestre, sabiam? – respondeu ela com os olhos brilhando.Todos se entreolharam com um sorriso amarelo.Mione resolveu mudar de assunto.

- Noriçá, a gente estava pensando em ver o Hagrid depois do jantar, parece que no fim de semana ele vai fazer uma viagem – Rony sussurrou algo que lembrava "quimera" – Quer ir também?

- Ah, eu adoraria!Muito obrigada, eu vou sim! – e se dirigiu à mesa da Sonserina – A gente se fala depois do jantar!

Harry e os outros acenaram e foram se sentar também.Rony continuava pensando nas Manticoras e Quimeras, e quase esqueceu de sentar entre Harry e Gina._Quase._Mione revirou os olhos, mas não disse nada.

Jantaram rapidamente para poderem ir visitar Hagrid.A noite estava boa, nem calor nem frio, e o luar iluminava o caminho até a casinha em formato de bolo.Já podiam ouvir os ganidos preguiçosos de Canino ao longe.

- Então Noriçá, já está se acostumando com a escola? – perguntou Harry para puxar conversa.

- Ah sim, é um ótimo colégio.Tão bom quanto o meu antigo. – ela disse em tom de grande elogio – mas as aulas com animais mágicos eram muito mais chatas do que aqui!

- Parece ser uma escola segura. – concluiu Rony.

- Você deve ter saudades de lá. – disse Mione sem pensar muito.

- Sim, muita. – Noriçá não passou nenhum sentimento na voz, mas seus olhos pareceram percorrer milhas.

- Então por que não volta pra lá? – uma voz fria e cortante atrás deles se intrometeu.Noriçá já sabia do que se tratava e na mesma hora virou-se e encarou Draco, como num reflexo.

- Deu pra me seguir agora? – Harry percebeu que o jeito dela mudou totalmente – Qual é o seu problema?

Draco a encarava também, com um brilho estranho nos olhos e sorrindo ironicamente.Noriçá estava mais pra uma pedra de gelo.

- Sabia que é proibido circular pelo castelo à noite? – começou ele.

- Ainda é cedo, e parece que você está circulando também. – ela respondeu sem mudar de expressão.

- Pensa que já é a dona do colégio, não é? – a voz dele começou a se alterar – Pensa que pode mais que os outros só por causa de uma idiotice como falar com uns gatos pulguentos e ganhar ums pontos insignificantes na aula daquele selvagem. Mas e daí, _perdeu tudo uma aula depois!_

- Você é o único que está me culpando! – ela disse com desdém.

- Isso é o mais incrível! – ele estava quase gritando e começava a enrubescer – Se fosse eu, já estava sendo devorado vivo!Você...

- AH, entendi!É pura inveja! – ela sorriu e cruzou os braços, parecendo satisfeita.Draco estreitou os olhos furiosamente.

 - Eu jamais teria inveja de alguém como você...sua...**estrangeira**...

Foi a vez de Noriçá estreitar os olhos.Harry e os outros apenas observavam, esperando a hora de "atacar".Rony queria partir pra ignorância na mesma hora, mas Mione o parou.Noriçá não parecia querer ajuda.

         - Se vai me ameaçar, vá direto ao assunto... – rosnou ela.Draco sorriu mais.

         - É o seu fraco?Não suporta que falem mal do seu **paisinho**?Que coisa patética...combina mesmo com você...

         - Se vai demorar, é melhor que eu fale primeiro...não vai querer mexer comigo, e eu falo sério, vai se arrepender muito se fizer isso... – a luz da lua refletia dentro dos olhos dela, mostrando que não era uma simples ameaça.Mas Draco parecia estar pouco ligando.

         - Você é que vai se arrepender se mexer comigo.**Eu sou um Malfoy!** – ele deu um passo e gritou a última frase na cara dela, e quase ao mesmo tempo ela reagiu.

         - **Eu não tenho medo de você ou do teu pai Malfoy de m****!** – ela gritou ainda mais alto, com os olhos quase saltando das órbitas.Parecia que todos os vasos sanguíneos do rosto de Draco estouraram quando ele ouviu isso.

         - **Cala a boca, sua sangue-ruim de terceiro mundo deportada!** – ele quase levantou a mão para ela, mas Rony e Harry passaram a frente e o derrubaram.

         Noriçá desligou-se do mundo repentinamente.Não sentia a mão de Gina no seu ombro, não ouvia os gritos de Mione, nem percebia os três garotos brigando à sua frente.Só sentiu uma imensa vontade de vomitar.

         - ISSO NÃO VAI...FICAR ASSIM! – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer antes de sair correndo.Harry se esqueceu da briga imediatamente.

         - Noriçá!Por aí fica a Floresta Proibida!É PERIGOSO! – mas ela já tinha sumido de vista.Rony ficou mais nervoso ainda.

         - Droga, VIU O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?! – ele queria começar a briga de novo, mas Gina o puxou, pra sorte de Draco.

         - Rony, primeiro a Noriçá! – ela disse, não menos furiosa.

         - Vamos falar com Hagrid – disse Mione tentando acalmar todo mundo – Ele pode acha-la, ela não deve estar longe, - olhou fuzilante para Draco – e nem ferida...

         - Acho que ela já foi ferida o bastante! – gritou Harry, antes de sumir com os outros para a casa de Hagrid.Draco ficou ali sentado, sujo de terra, meio tonto.

**~*~**


	4. O Troco

**Capítulo 4: O Troco**

         - Sinto muito, crianças.Ela parece ter sumido no ar! – Hagrid falava quase chorando para Harry e os outros.

         Ele e Canino passaram a noite toda procurando por Noriçá, na Floresta Proibida, no lago, nos arredores do castelo.E nada.Agora o dia já amanhecia e estava quase na hora do café da manhã.

         - Tudo bem, Hagrid.Obrigado por ajudar a gente. – Harry tentava consolar o amigo, que não parecia disposto a sair da cabana.

         - Ela é uma menina tão boa! – chorava ele – Estava me ajudando a tratar dos animaizinhos...eles também gostam dela.Snif!

         - Não fica assim, Hagrid! – Gina passou um enorme lenço encardido da mesa para ele – Aposto que ela está por aí, e vai aparecer logo.

         - Tudo culpa daquele Malfoy podre. – rosnava Rony – Ele não pode ficar impune!

         - A gente pensa em alguma coisa hoje –disse Mione parecendo muito disposta a uma vingança – Mas agora é melhor a gente voltar pro castelo.

         - Não querem tomar café comigo? – convidou Hagrid, tirando um pacote de dentro do casaco – Olímpia me mandou esses docinhos franceses fim de semana passado, ainda tenho alguns!

         - AchoqueficapraoutrahoratchauHagrid! – disseram e saíram rapidinho da cabana.

         Enquanto isso, no salão, algumas garotas da Sonserina comentavam que Noriçá não tinha passado a noite no dormitório e formulavam hipóteses das mais absurdas.Pansy afirmava que a previsão da profa. Sibila podia ter se cumprido.No meio da mesa, Draco brincava com a comida sem se importar com as conversas.Ele tinha ficado um bom tempo na frente do quadro da casa esperando Noriçá (pra terminar a briga, não se importava nem um pouco se tinha acontecido alguma coisa), mas ela realmente não voltara.

         - _Garota idiota...sempre faz as coisas ao contrário...quando é pra ela brigar comigo, sai correndo chorando.E eu nem fiz muita coisa..._

_         - Sangue-ruim de terceiro mundo deportada!_

_         - Tudo bem, eu fiz bastante coisa!Mas e daí?Não era pra eu estar pensando nisso!Ela não liga pra mim também!Não liga nem um pouco..._

- DRACO!

         - GAH! – Crable e Goyle gritaram no ouvido dele ao mesmo tempo, fazendo-o derrubar o suco de abóbora todo na mesa – Seus retardados, isso é jeito de chamar!

         - É que a gente estava chamando faz um tempão...

         - Você parecia estar em outro mundo...ou estava pensando?

         - E em que eu estaria pensando, hein?

         - Ah, sei lá...

         - Se não sabem, não fiquem dando palpite!Por que me chamaram?

         - Por causa daquilo. – Goyle apontou com a cabeça para a mesa da Grifinória. Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina fixavam os olhos nele, como basiliscos.Draco fingiu que não sentiu um frio na espinha e virou-se pra Crable e Goyle.

         - O que eles podem fazer? Não passam de uns sangue-ruins sem influência alguma!Se eles mexerem com a gente, são eles mesmos que saem perdendo!

         - Não se esconderem os corpos... – supôs Crable.Goyle concordou.

         - Parem ou eu vou pensar que estão com medo daquelas coisas! – esbravejou Draco, se levantando antes que o salão ficasse vazio demais.

         Eles se dirigiram a passos rápidos para a porta, acompanhados pelos olhares de Harry e os outros.Mas, justo quando Draco encostou na porta ela se abriu com violência, fazendo-o pular para trás, xingando.

         - Ei, qual é a sua? – levantou os olhos, e o que viu o surpreendeu – Você?

         O salão inteiro girou a cabeça para ver quem entrara.Os famosos cochichos de surpresa correram pelo salão.Pansy segurou a faca do bolo com mais força.Crable e Goyle olharam para Draco, que ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar, fitando Noriçá, que impedia a passagem.Ela estava com os braços ao lado do corpo, e a cabeça baixa fazia com que sua franja despenteada caísse sobre os olhos.Não movia um músculo e nem dizia nada.

         - Me deixa passar. – sussurrou Draco em tom de ameaça – Agora.

         - Eu disse que não iria ficar assim. – a voz de Noriçá estava dura e fria como nunca tinha falado – Eu tenho o direito...

         Draco se perguntava por que não dava logo um empurrão nela e acabava com isso.Alguma coisa o obrigava a ficar ali, parado, esperando uma reação dela.

         - Já fez seu showzinho, agora SAIA DA PORTA! – gritou ele depois de um tempo.Noriçá levantou a cabeça e todo mundo se encolheu nas cadeiras.Harry e Rony se entreolharam surpresos.O olhar dela era como o de uma leoa insatisfeita, que não está pra brincadeiras.Mas ao mesmo tempo ela parecia estranhamente calma, como se o impacto que causara fizesse parte do espetáculo.

         - Eu tenho o direito... – repetiu ela.

         - Direito de quê? – rangeu Draco entre dentes.Aquele olhar não lhe perturbava, havia um olhar muito pior que ele encarara a vida toda e que mesmo assim ainda lhe arrepiava.

         - DIREITO DISTO! – mal ela terminou de falar, sua varinha já estava apontando para o coração de Draco, e o salão inteiro levantara, estarrecido. Algumas garotas davam gritinhos abafados, alguns alunos aplaudiam (Rony neste grupo) mas a grande maioria esperava o desfecho calada.Crable e Goyle não podiam se mexer (os neurônios ainda estavam processando as informações) e Draco menos ainda.Pensava agora nas piores coisas possíveis:quando ele disse que era óbvio que Noriçá iria pra Sonserina é porque tinha percebido que não era uma pessoa de se brincar.Agora ela estava em tremenda vantagem sobre ele.

         - Draco Malfoy, – o tom dela agora ainda era duro, mas parecia formal – você ofendeu a mim, a minha família e o meu país seriamente...

         - MATA LOGO! – gritou um grupo de lufa-lufas que estava muito empolgado.

         - Deixa ela terminar! – mandou Leandra Vinci da mesa da Corvinal, se lixando para seu dever como monitora da casa.

         - ...e por isso eu me vejo no meu direito – Noriçá não prestava atenção em nada à sua volta, apenas mantinha os olhos frios em Draco – de desafiá-lo a um duelo!

         O salão rompeu em "ooooohs" infindáveis, e aplausos por parte dos grifinórios. Harry e Rony se entreolharam novamente, assombrados.Mione repetia baixinho que "isso é ilegal" e Gina aplaudia junto a Fred, Jorge, Lino e Simas.Colin imediatamente catou a máquina fotográfica.Pansy deixou a faca cair no copo, fazendo respingar suco nela, mas ela estava tão passada que nem percebeu.Draco ficou tão paralisado quanto ela, parecia não ter processado a informação também.

         - Não vai responder não?DRACO! – Noriçá teve que gritar para que ele voltasse à Terra.Antes de dizer qualquer coisa, ele deu uma olhada de ponta a ponta no salão.**Todos** estavam prestando atenção nele agora.

         - _E essa agora?Se eu disser não, passo vergonha na frente do colégio todo e perco todo o respeito, além de ser malhado pela Sonserina inteira!Mas se eu aceito posso perder e isso vai ser extremamente vergonhoso...mas espera aí!Não vou  perder de uma menina! – _ele olhou para Noriçá, ainda com a mesma expressão – _Não...vou!Eu sou um Malfoy, sou muito perigoso, meu pai é o maior, etc, etc..._

- E então, Draco? – Noriçá estava com a voz entediada.Draco olhou duro para ela e puxou a varinha.Mais "ooooohs" foram ouvidos.

         - Pois bem, eu aceito seu desafio! – ele falou solene.Ela sorriu maldosamente.

         - Então esteja em frente ao lago após o último sinal. – os alunos se entreolharam como se dissessem "estaremos lá!" – Te espero com seus padrinhos. – e virou-se para sair, mas voltou-se em seguida e acenou para a mesa da Sonserina, já com seu olhar e voz normais – MARY, LEVA UNS BOLINHOS NA SALA PRA MIM, TÁ?

         - PODE DEIXAR, NORIÇÁ! – respondeu a garota, parecendo muito orgulhosa de ter sido citada.Noriçá saiu e o salão voltou a ficar em silêncio.Foi preciso que Filch aparecesse para todos voltarem à realidade.

         - O que estão esperando?TODO MUNDO PRA AULA! – e saiu acompanhado da Madame Nor-r-r-a.Ainda comentando o que tinha acontecido e lançando olhares para Draco (ainda parado em frente à porta com Crable e Goyle ao seu lado), os alunos foram saindo aos poucos.Harry, Rony e Mione passaram por ele com um ar de "você pediu por isso", sem dizerem nada.

         - _Calma, vai dar tudo certo.O que aquela guria pode sabe sobre duelos?Eu não preciso me preocupar tanto._ – pensava Draco enquanto andava pelos corredores.

         - Pela última vez, Rony, eu não quero falar nesse assunto! – Rony seguira Mione até a porta da sala de Aritmancia, mas ela não parecia querer conversa.

         - Mas Mione, não dá pra deixar por isso mesmo! – Rony quase implorava, tentando impedir que Mione entrasse na sala.

         - A gente combinou que ia esquecer o assunto! – Mione quase gritou com Rony.Estava suando frio com aquela conversa.

         - Mas sua indecisão me deixa aflito!Mione, você sabe, você sempre soube... – ele segurou o braço dela, mas ela se soltou como se tivesse levado um choque.

         - Rony, quantas vezes vou ter que explicar?Preciso de tempo...

         - Então pelo menos...pelo menos me diz quanto tempo... – a voz dele era tão suplicante que Mione não teve coragem de recusar.Hesitou um pouco e respondeu.

         - Até...o Baile de Dia das Bruxas.

         - Dois meses? – Rony pareceu decepcionado.

         - É pegar ou largar, Rony! – concluiu Mione, batendo a porta da sala de Aritmancia antes que fizesse alguma besteira.Rony suspirou e, quando se virou, tomou um susto.

         - Então, eu não posso saber, não é? – foi a primeira coisa que Harry disse ao aparecer bem na frente do amigo.Sua expressão não era nada feliz.

         - Que coisa ficar ouvindo conversa alheia, Harry... – foi a única coisa em que Rony conseguiu pensar pra responder, e não convenceu muito.

         - Não se faça de santo, Rony!Você e a Mione estão escondendo o que de mim, hein?Pensei que não precisássemos desse tipo de coisa! – Harry parecia bem chateado, e Rony não queria chateá-lo mais, mas contar era inviável.

         - Harry, quando tudo acabar eu explico direitinho. Você ouviu, né?Dia das Bruxas!Não me olha com essa cara de Snape com TPM!

         - Tudo bem...vamos pra sala agora. – disse um Harry nem um pouco conformado, mas que resolveu respeitar a decisão de Rony.Este se sentia mal em não contar nada pro amigo, mas era uma confusão entre ele e Mione e eles não iriam envolver ninguém mais nisso.

         Noriçá assistia calmamente a aula de História da Magia, brincando com o colar de contas.Como a tinham avisado, o fantasmagoricamente chato Binns não fazia questão nenhuma que alguém prestasse atenção no que ele dizia, e ela é que não ia reclamar disso.

         - E os casos de pactos de magia negra foram sendo descobertos com mais facilidade no último século, pois os descendentes da quarta e quinta geração amaldiçoados nos pactos familiares foram nascendo.O Ministério da Magia baixou uma lei em 1568 que dizia...

         As palavras de Binns iam ficando cada vez mais longe conforme os pensamentos de Noriçá se afastavam do colar.Mas foi interrompida do transe por um pergaminho levitando um pouco acima dos seus pés.Pegou-o silenciosamente e olhou pela sala até dar com o aceno de Mary lá no fundo.Mary era a garota da Sonserina com quem ela mais conversava.Apesar de um tanto sonsa e descuidada nos estudos, perigava ser a pessoa mais sincera da casa.Nunca escondera de ninguém seu real desejo: se casar com um cara rico, bruxo ou trouxa não importava, e que lhe desse muitas jóias e roupas chiques.Aos poucos ela e Noriçá acabaram ficando amigas, e ela descobriu que Mary não era muito bem vista na casa, fazia qualquer coisa por dinheiro – "não tem orgulho do sangue que leva nas veias", diziam às suas costas. Não que ela não soubesse. "Ahahahahahaha, os garotos não se importam com isso!", ela costumava dizer.E esse era o negócio (literalmente) dela: garotos.

         "_Você nem parece que vai espancar alguém depois da aula, sabia?Costuma fazer isso sempre?"_

Noriçá começou a escrever no pergaminho.Tudo o que ela escrevesse ali irias aparecer na mesma hora no pergaminho gêmeo da mesa de Mary.Bem melhor do que arremesso de bolinha de papel à distância, não?

         "_Eu deveria estar preocupada?"_

_         "Ahahahahahaha!Com o Draquinho?Nem esquenta!Aquilo não é mais medroso porque não é mais alto!Na verdade, se olhar à minha esquerda, vai ver a cara de pelúcio assustado dele."_  

         Noriçá olhou mesmo, e, apesar de tentar disfarçar, Draco estava mais pálido do que Noriçá jamais sonhara ver.Ela e Mary se entreolharam e deram risinhos.

         _"Então eu tinha razão.Só tem papo mesmo, no fundo é um crianção.Se o colégio todo não tivesse visto, ele teria dado um jeito de recusar ou não aparecer."_

         _"Com certeza!Ele já fez isso no primeiro ano, pra ferrar o Potter.Ele tem uma fixação pelo Potter!Acho que pode ser amor reprimido!"_

         Noriçá segurou uma gargalhada ao ler e continuou a "conversa".

         _"Você só pensa besteira...mas hoje não vai ser o Harry que vai coloca-lo em maus lençóis, e sim EU!"_

_         "Ai, perigosa!O que ele fez pra deixar a elegante Noriçá Nomini tão fula?"_

_         "Era aí que você queria chegar, né, sua vadia?"_

_         "Ahahahahahaha...eu sei que você vai me contar!"_

_         "Como você ouviu no salão, ele ofendeu a mim, minha pátria e minha família seriamente.E isso eu não ia engolir!"_

_         "Às vezes eu acho que tem duas Noriçá Nomini, sabe?A que eu estou conversando agora e a que deixou Draquinho com as calças sujas aquela hora.Você tava...diferente, sei lá!"_

_         "Ei, eu não tenho dupla personalidade não!Por acaso já te assustei ou te pus em perigo?"_

_         "Desculpa, eu vou esquecer disso!Se tem coisa aí, não sou eu quem vai correr o risco de te deixar zangada..."_

_         "Ahahahahahaha!"_

         O dia passou voando e o sinal da última aula bateu.Estranhamente, nenhum aluno compareceu ao refeitório para o jantar, deixando os elfos domésticos profundamente magoados.Mas os alunos estavam com fome de confusão.A primeira a chegar a frente do lago foi Noriçá e seus padrinhos, Mary e Gina.Logo depois apareceu Draco com Crable e Goyle.Os dois times ficaram um de frente pro outro.

         - Pensei que não viria – provocou Noriçá com um sorriso cínico.

         - Não tenho porque me ausentar – respondeu ele no mesmo tom.

         - COMECEM LOGO!

         De repente alunos saíram de todos os cantos, formando um círculo em torno de Noriçá e Draco.Este arregalou os olhos ao se dar conta disso.

         - O que estão fazendo aqui? – ele tentou parecer autoritário.

         - Vai querer proibi-los de andarem pela escola? – Noriçá não parecia nem um pouco incomodada com a platéia.Isso era o que mais mexia com Draco, que pigarreou e empinou o nariz.

         - Vamos começar, então?

         - Claro.Mas tem uma coisa.

         - Quê?

         - Não vamos apenas brincar de sacar as varinhas, certo?

         - Por mim tudo bem.

         O silêncio era absoluto, apesar da evidente ansiedade em todos os presentes. Apenas Draco e Noriçá pareciam assustadoramente calmos diante da situação. Sensato seria pensar que um duelo entre dois alunos do quinto ano não poderia trazer conseqüências mortais e irremediáveis, mas o clima estava realmente pesado.

         Eles sacaram as varinhas praticamente ao mesmo tempo, mas Draco atacou primeiro com um Feitiço Estuporante.Com uma agilidade impressionante, Noriçá esgueirou-se pela esquerda e conseguiu evitar o ataque, desferindo logo em seguida um Rectusempra, que passou raspando por Draco e acertou John em cheio.Quando Draco recuperou-se, Noriçá já avançara com a varinha apontada para ele, que rapidamente fez o mesmo, e quando os dois estavam prestes a desferir o golpe final com todas as forças, um sacolejo brusco os atingiu, seguido de uma estranha luz que não se sabia de onde vinha.

         Noriçá sentiu um calafrio percorrer a espinha, e tanto ela quanto Draco perceberam que suas varinhas tremiam nas suas mãos.Os alunos começaram um rebuliço.A maioria já tinha ouvido falar, mas os mais novos não puderam perceber do que se tratava e os mais velhos nunca tinham visto antes, e nem esperavam que isso acontecesse.Apenas Harry, Rony e Mione associaram, num assombro, o que era aquele feixe de luz ligando as varinhas.

         Priori Incantatem.O que acontece quando as varinhas são gêmeas.

         Foi preciso que algum corajoso gritasse o nome do feitiço para que todo mundo se localizasse.As expressões de frieza de Noriçá e Draco foram substituídas por raiva.Agora a guerra seria para quem fizesse a varinha alheia retornar os feitiços. Novamente ao mesmo tempo, os dois se posicionaram com as duas mãos na varinha, um de frente por outro e, sem dizer nada, se esforçavam para manter a ligação.O sangue deles fervia com o esforço, mas um não se permitia mostrar um só sinal de cansaço para o outro.Os espectadores começaram a gritar, se dividindo em duas torcidas.Até os padrinhos perderam a compostura.Mais tarde, quando se lembrasse disso, Noriçá diria que pareceu uma final de campeonato de futebol trouxa.Mas no momento os gritos nem chegavam a serem entendidos por ela, só pensava em vencer, vencer, vencer, retornar os feitiços, retornar os feitiços.Draco nem nisso conseguia pensar.Era a primeira vez que se esforçava de verdade para fazer alguma coisa, nem mesmo no quadribol tinha tanta força de vontade, mesmo com a obsessão de ganhar do Potter nas partidas.Tudo o que fazia agora era segurar a varinha com toda a força que tinha – nem imaginava que tinha essa força.Era algo novo, que fazia suas pernas tremerem, mas não tinha a menor vontade de chamar Crable e Goyle para livra-lo, como sempre fazia, _ele queria vencer por ele mesmo, _embora não tivesse consciência disso naquele momento.

         De repente, um estalo.E a ligação sumiu tal qual apareceu.

         - O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI???????????? – a inconfundível voz da professora Minerva ressoou pelo jardim, fazendo a lula gigante imergir na mesma hora, receosa de que sobrasse até pra ela.Os gritos pararam e os alunos se viraram pra professora, num reflexo.E ela estava pior do que nunca.As quimeras de que Noriçá tanto falava seriam fofinhas se comparadas a Minerva naquele momento.Se ela se transformasse em um Nundu em vez de um gato, ninguém ia estranhar.O silêncio só não era absoluto porque podia-se ouvir a respiração ofegante de Draco e Noriçá no centro da roda, onde não podiam ser vistos.Com um movimento, a professora fez com que os assustados alunos abrissem caminho para que ela pudesse chegar lá.

         - Srta. Nomini, Sr. Malfoy... – Minerva sibilou – podem explicar o que significa isso?

         Noriçá e Draco, sentados na grama e exaustos, se entreolharam, como se agora é que tivessem tomado noção do que tinham feito.Duelaram, ficaram fora do castelo, perambularam fora do horário e provocaram balbúrdia entre os alunos, tudo isso no segundo dia de aula.Agora não podiam simplesmente pegar e dizer à professora que queriam transformar um ao outro em poeira de bruxo.Ou podiam?

         - Se não vão falar, talvez eu possa perguntar ao monitor da casa.John Rover! – ela o chamou e logo se arrependeu, visto que John ainda estava sob o efeito do Rectusempra e ria sem parar.Respirando fundo, ela desfez o feitiço e se virou novamente para os dois sentados à sua frente.

         - Vejamos...50 pontos a menos pra Sonserina...**pra cada um**.E 25 pontos a menos para as outras casas, por estimularem essa atitude!E mais...

         - Espere um instante, srta. Minerva. – todos se viraram espantados ao ver o próprio Dumbledore se aproximando.Estava com uma expressão enigmática.Era como se já esperasse por isso.

         - Alvo?Vai tomar parte nisso?

         - Não posso ficar indiferente, professora.Um duelo é algo muito sério e requer mais do que perda de pontos.

         Os alunos olharam para Noriçá e Draco temerosos.Os dois também arregalaram os olhos.Seriam expulsos?Noriçá pensou uma enxurrada de palavrões de todos os tipos para si mesma, tão estúpida a ponto de se meter nessa encrenca por causa do idiotinha do Draco.E ele pensava no que iria acontecer no caso de uma expulsão, seu pai jurava que não deixaria a reputação da família, conseguida com "tanto esforço" , ser destruída por causa de um filho marginal.Isso fora no terceiro ano, quando ele teve a brilhante idéia de se vestir de dementador para assustar Harry no jogo e acabou levando um patrono na cabeça.Mas seu pai o lembrava sempre de "nunca deixar que tenham provas contra você", e agora tinha sido idiota o bastante de se encrencar por causa da estúpida da Noriçá.

         - Por isso eu sugiro uma detenção conjunta. – concluiu Dumbledore sorrindo.

         - DETENÇÃO CONJUNTA? – Noriçá e Draco se levantaram ao mesmo tempo. Dumbledore confirmou a decisão com a cabeça e um olhar firme.Os dois não souberam o que dizer, apenas se entreolharam com ódio.Minerva passeou os olhos dos dois para Dumbledore e de Dumbledore para os dois, como se dissesse "um assassinato não vai ser bom para a reputação da escola", mas ele fez um gesto para que ela se acalmasse.

         - Estejam os dois amanhã com a profa. Minerva na porta da sala do Quadribol após as aulas.Aquele lugar precisa de uma boa limpeza faz tempo.Agora todos para o dormitório, penso que precisem descansar de um dia tão agitado. – e saiu seguido da profa. Minerva e de todos os alunos.Harry, Rony, Mione, Gina e Mary se aproximaram de Noriçá e Crable e Goyle foram embora com Draco, ainda pálido como cera e com Pansy grudada em seu braço.

         - Foi...um duelo e tanto! – Mary tentou consolar Noriçá, medindo as palavras- Foi...legal ser sua madrinha!

         - Você teve bastante sorte. – disse Rony enquanto andavam para o castelo – Mas foi a primeira vez que algo assim acontece, acho, então não sabiam ao certo como agir.   

         - Pensei que ia ser expulsa.Pomba, que burra eu sou!Aprontar assim no segundo dia!

         - Harry fez coisas piores no primeiro ano, e ainda está por aí.

         - Mas eu não estava salvando a escola, Gina.Eu estava brigando por brigar!

         - Peraí, Noriçá!Ele não ofendeu você, sua pátria e sua família seriamente?Foi um belo discurso, não o estrague! – falou Mary, fazendo eles rirem.

         - O mais incrível foram as varinhas... – Harry lembrou – Como pode, sua varinha comprada do outro lado do mundo ser gêmea da varinha do Malfoy?Isso é caso de um em um bilhão.

         - No caso de você e Você-Sabe-Quem também é um em um bilhão. – disse Rony – Acaba que deixa tudo mais emocionante.Isso vai ser comentado por um boooom tempo.Quem sabe até entre para Hogwarts:uma história! 

         - E daí, Rony?Você não ia ler mesmo! – brincou Mione.

         - Eu só quero dormir agora.Pra agüentar o rojão amanhã na sala de Quadribol. – suspirou Noriçá.

         - Só não mate ele, ele ainda é o apanhador do time.Só por que é um Malfoy. Se eu fosse importante, as amigas da Parkinson iam falar comigo.É a mesma coisa. Ainda bem que não sou importante agora.Quando eu for, vou poder esfregar na cara delas quando elas quiserem falar comigo.E ainda dizem que têm "orgulho do sangue". Se vendem mais fácil do que eu, se duvidar!  – desabafou Mary, parecendo sonolenta.Devia estar ainda nervosa, costumava falar muito quando ficava assim.

         - Se você casar com o Malfoy, vai ser importante! – brincou Gina.Mary fez cara de nojo.

         - Ahahahahahaha, como diz a Noriçá, aquela criança não vale nem como passatempo! – respondeu ela.Todos riram de novo, menos Noriçá.Por algum motivo, não gostou de pensar em Draco casando com Mary.

         A sala de Dumbledore estava na penumbra, parecendo vazia.Mas, estrategicamente sentada em um banco no canto mais escuro, estava uma figura avantajada e inconfundível, que só se moveu quando a luz se acendeu totalmente. Hagrid levantou-se logo que Dumbledore entrou na sala, ambos com a mesma expressão séria.Calmamente, o diretor sentou-se e chamou Hagrid para perto da mesa.Este postou-se como um soldado aguardando a missão.

         - Você já preparou tudo para a viagem, Hagrid? – começou Dumbledore. Fawkes levantou a cabeça, atento.

         - Sim, senhor.Sábado logo cedo eu vou. – confirmou Hagrid, decidido.

         - Tenho mais um trabalho para você, Hagrid.Envolve o mesmo assunto, embora eu não possa explicar a relação entre os casos sem coloca-lo em risco também.Sinto muito.

         - Eu não me importo, professor Dumbledore! – Hagrid mostrou-se um tanto ofendido – Não é o senhor que precisaria me dar explicação alguma! 

         - Obrigado, Hagrid. – sorriu o diretor – Bem, na volta da viagem, quando você fizer aquilo que pedi, preciso que procure uma pessoa e passe um recado a ela, urgente.Precisaremos nos apressar em relação a aquilo.

         - Pode dizer, senhor.

         Na sua cama no dormitório da Sonserina, Draco examinava sua varinha aborrecido.Deitou-se olhando para o teto e a balançava no ar, como que tentando desvendar um enigma da esfinge.

         - _Será que o senhor Olivaras tem uma filial no Brasil?Não haveria outra explicação._

         Deitou-se de lado e jogou a varinha para baixo do travesseiro, ainda pensativo.

         _- Como é que ela pode ter uma varinha gêmea da minha?Meu pai até dizia que "nem em matéria de varinhas um sangue-ruim se iguala a um sangue-puro". Hunf! Aposto que ele só falou isso querendo dizer: "se você perder um duelo pra um sangue-ruim algum dia, te deserdo".De qualquer maneira, foi bem estranho.E bem emocionante..._

         Ele se lembrou do semblante de Noriçá o desafiando no refeitório, fria como mármore, e da guerra de nervos travada entre os dois na hora do Priori Incantatem.E também da profa. Minerva bufando em cima deles, quando mal se agüentavam nas próprias pernas depois da aventura.Conseguiu sorrir.

         - Mas que ela fica um amor brava, isso fica... – foi a última coisa que pensou antes de adormecer, e da qual nem se lembraria no dia seguinte.

         E o dia seguinte chegou.Noriçá acordou de ótimo humor e com as pernas funcionando, para seu próprio espanto.Mas logo no salão comunal ela percebeu que ia ser "um dia daqueles".

         - Então, a nova celebridade de Hogwarts dormiu bem? – desdenhou Pansy, da mesma poltrona onde as duas discutiram a primeira vez, e na mesma posição.Pelos olhos, parecia disposta a matar o primeiro que aparecesse, preferencialmente Noriçá.

         - Que foi?Perdeu a aposta que fez que o Draco ia me transformar em batata e me assar pra comer com peru? – riu Noriçá, percebendo a raiva mal contida da outra. Até os quadros faziam gestos para que ela saísse logo dali.

         - Parece que não são só os grifinórios que Dumbledore protege... – rosnou ela, se levantando – Você deveria ter sido expulsa ontem mesmo...  

         - Daí Draco também teria sido expulso. – Noriçá deu um passo em direção à saída – E você não quer isso, né?

         Pansy queria atacar Noriçá, mas não sabia como.Estava FURIOSA com ela, mas nem sabia direito porquê.Afinal, Draco e a estrangeira não fizeram mais do que brigar feio nos dois primeiros dias de aula, e qualquer um diria que se odiavam profundamente.E Noriçá era uma sangue-ruim praticamente largada em Hogwarts, vinda do outro lado do mundo de um país qualquer.Nem se comparava à ela, uma Parkinson.Entretanto, a intuição feminina de Pansy dizia que ali tinha coisa, e que a garota de cabelos cheios e franja arrepiada na sua frente iria lhe dar dor de cabeça, logo logo.Ainda mais depois da noite anterior, quando ela viu Draco voltar do dormitório (onde ela tinha largado ele) e ficar um bom tempo sentado naquela mesma poltrona, e ainda que ele negasse, ela tinha certeza de que esperava Noriçá.Mas felizmente os dois não se encontraram.Draco voltou para a cama cansado de esperar, e parecia tão morto de sono que Pansy nem quis aparecer.Costumava levar uma refrega dele sempre que os dois estavam sozinhos, e como explicar que o espionava o tempo todo? – ele ia ficar convencido demais...

         - Tá, não quero perder o café da manhã.E tô louca pra ver o que estão falando de ontem lá no refeitório! – zombou Noriçá enquanto saía, só pra irritar Pansy, que deu um grito histérico logo que ficou sozinha.

         - Ponto pra você, amiga! – riu baixo Mary, que estava com o ouvido colado no quadro esperando Noriçá. – Ela ficou lou-qui-nha!

         - Ela mereceu. - disse Noriçá muito séria enquanto se dirigiam para o salão. Não podia evitar de pensar no sufoco que seria cumprir a detenção com Draco à noite.Precisaria se controlar muito para não explodir diante das provocações dele. Mas, por outro lado, poderia ser pior.Sempre pode, não é?

         Enquanto isso, na mesa da Grifinória, o assunto não era o duelo e suas conseqüências.Apenas Gina e Neville conversando normalmente.Desde que foram ao baile de inverno juntos, os dois se tornaram bons amigos.No momento, ela elogiava a performance dele na primeira aula de Herbologia.

         - Mas Neville, você soube exatamente em qual poção cada erva mostrada servia.O que te acontece na hora de preparar?

         - Eu não sei, Gina.Não é só o professor Snape, eu me confundo com todas aquelas coisas pra misturar...

         - Isso é falta de confiança em si mesmo.Tem que trabalhar isso antes que seja tarde demais e suas chances terminem...

         - Tá falando de você mesma, né?Em relação a um certo h-a-r-r-...

         - Não misture as coisas, Neville!Pra começar eu nunca tive chances mesmo...

         - Será que isso não é falta de confiança em si mesma?

         - Ah, Neville.Às vezes penso que eu deveria me apaixonar por você, sabia?

         - Não diz isso, Gi...eu fico com vergonha...

         - Você é um anjo, Nev.Até depois.

         Gina saiu da mesa sorrindo conformadamente, pensando no que Neville dissera.Não tinha dito que ia se declarar?Que ia meter a cara a tapa?E agora, Gina Weasley, qual é a desculpa esfarrapada?Tão absorta estava que não percebeu que Harry se aproximava de Neville com uma cara estranha.

         - Neville...posso te fazer uma pergunta?

         - Claro, Harry. – Neville estranhou o tom formal do amigo – O que é?

         - Você e Gina estão...namorando, é? – sussurrou ele.

         - Não, Harry, não estamos não.Isso é ciúme ou estou errado?

         Harry não respondeu.Nem ele mesmo sabia ainda o que era.Neville sorriu.

         - Se eu fosse você tiraria um tempinho pra pensar.Sabe do que estou falando. – e saiu.Sabia que naquele momento abdicava de sua paixão pela felicidade de Gina.Ela e Harry iriam se arrumar, ele que estava sobrando.Seu singelo segredo. Com a tristeza, nem percebeu que, da mesa da Sonserina, Mary Sienfield o acompanhava com o rabo dos olhos.

**~*~**


	5. Pondo Tudo Em Pratos Limpos

**Capítulo 5: Pondo Tudo Em Pratos Limpos**

           O dia passou normalmente, o duelo foi rapidamente esquecido ao se constatar que não haveria continuação.Mas rei morto rei posto, logo uma nova fofoca escolar tomou conta do colégio.Tudo por causa do incidente na aula de Poções.

         O trabalho encorajador e animado da aula envolvia o preparo da poção para mudar a voz.E os ingredientes não podiam ser melhores: toletes dissecados,  erva-daninha-da-Patagônia, leite azedo de bezerro apaixonado e outras coisas assim agradáveis.Snape parecia realmente aborrecido, comentava-se que Moody mais uma vez o provocara.E quando isso acontecia...

         - Lembrem-se de que se exagerarem no leite azedo a voz irá ficar fina demais, E CORRE O RISCO DE IR FICANDO CADA VEZ MAIS FINA ATÉ DESAPARECER! E se passarem da conta na erva daninha irá ficar grossa demais, E PODERÃO ACABAR TENDO QUE FICAR CALADOS O RESTO DA VIDA PARA NÃO QUEBRAR COPOS POR AÍ! – o interessante é que as partes mais enfatizantes eram disparadas no ouvido de Neville, deixando os grifinórios furiosos e os sonserinos de ótimo humor.Até aí normal, o pior veio na hora de testar a coisa.

         - Longbottom, traga seu sapo. – mandou Snape como se estivesse pedindo um copo d'água.

         -Me-meu sa-sapo, professor? – repetiu um assustado Neville.

         - É, seu sapo, agora ficou surdo também?Vamos, agora! – Snape pareceu crescer uns dois metros – Temos que testar sua poção!

         Os alunos ficaram espantados com a maldade gratuita do professor, afinal todo mundo sabe que sapo não pode falar, certo?Mas quando Neville pegou Trevo e ia entrega-lo, tremendo, ao professor, uma voz surpreendentemente desafiadora ecoou do fundo da sala.

         - Longbottom, você é um bolha mesmo!Como pode deixar que façam isso com você, ainda mais esse trasgo cabeludo! – os olhares e ouvidos se voltaram para ninguém menos que Mary, de pé, isso mesmo, de pé na cadeira com os braços cruzados e uma expressão zangada passeando de Neville a Snape.Parecia esperando uma resposta, que veio depressa.

         - SRTA. SIENFIELD, O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – chamar Snape de trasgo cabeludo não é bom para a saúde, mesmo sendo da casa dele!Era a primeira vez que ele aparentava ter vasos sanguíneos no rosto, e cresceu uns quatro metros dessa vez.Mas Mary não parecia nem um pouco intimidada.

         - O senhor é muito mau, sabia?Não devia fazer essas coisas com os alunos, está incentivando o sadismo, sabia?Sempre persegue o Longbottom, no começo era divertido mas agora é cruel, sabia? – ela falava e apontava o dedo na direção do professor, que ficara estarrecido com a situação, aparentemente.**Aparentemente**, porque, quando Mary acabou de falar, ele deu um sorriso enigmático e olhou fixamente para ela, que arregalou os olhos o máximo que podia, mas tentando não demonstrar medo.

         - Então parece bem interessada no sr. Longbottom, srta. Sienfield. – disse ele, calmo como Dumbledore.Foi o bastante para deixa-la rubra, inteira e involuntariamente.A sala toda começou a fazer comentários obscenos, mas, sem saber, Snape aguçou Mary da pior forma possível.

         - Você...é...O MENOS INDICADO PARA FAZER ACUSAÇÕES DESSE TIPO! – num segundo, ela se colocou cara a cara com o professor, pulando sobre a carteira de John Rover e espalhando sangue de tolete pela cara dele toda.

         - Que quer dizer, senhorita?! – de alguma forma, Snape parecia afetado.Mary sorriu maldosamente.

         - O que sabe sobre assuntos do coração?Eu imagino o sucesso que faz com as mulheres, o garanhão de Hogwarts!Concorrente de Flitwick em matéria de porte!

         A sala explodiu em risos, de ambas as partes(era impossível segurar), mas Mary não queria parar.

         - Sabe do que mais?ACHO QUE SE O SENHOR FALHOU COM A PROFESSORA MINERVA ONTEM À NOITE, A CULPA NÃO É DO SAPO DO LONGBOTTOM!EXISTEM POÇÕES PRA RESOLVER ESSAS COISAS, IMAGINO!OU O SENHOR NÃO SABE?

         No fundo da sala, Noriçá tapou o rosto com as mãos para não ver o corpo da amiga estendido no chão.Harry e Mione se perguntavam quem era aquela menina e Rony lamentava não ter uma câmera.Os outros alunos se calaram diante da cara de "contagem regressiva para explosão" de Snape.Algo como "me ferrei legal" passou pela mente de Mary.

         - Srta. Sienfield...50 pontos a menos para a Sonserina(o mundo vai acabar) e a senhorita vai ficar encarregada de limpar os caldeirões da sala o resto do mês.E vá se sentar.

         O sentimento de alívio estava quase penetrando em Mary, mas, quando ela estava voltando ao seu lugar...

         - Inventar histórias sobre os outros deve estar no sangue... – ninguém entendeu o comentário, mas ao ouvir, Mary saiu correndo da sala(estaria chorando?) 

         Ninguém saberia que Neville, pela primeira vez, sentiu vontade de responder a Severo Snape.

         - Eu nunca vi algo assim. – comentava Mione ao sentar numa poltrona do Salão Comunal da Grifinória, lembrando do que acontecera na aula de Poções.

         - Foi espetacular... – Rony se jogou na cadeira com os braços estendidos – Peitar o Snape desse jeito!E foi a primeira vez que ele descontou tanto da Sonserina.Deve ter algum fundo de verdade no que ela disse...

         - Que nojento, Rony! – Bichento pulou no colo da dona, miando em sinal de aprovação.

         - Eu só não entendi porque o que Snape disse deixou ela daquele jeito. Noriçá disse que encontrou ela chorando no banheiro, mas parecia ser de raiva, não de tristeza. – comentou Harry, encostado numa parede.

         - Não faço idéia e não é da nossa conta.O que importa é que Trevo foi salvo, certo?Aliás, porque é que Snape ia querer testar num sapo uma poção para mudar a voz?

         Bichento sibilou baixinho para Rony, e saiu do recinto.Por pouco, Rony não respondeu da mesma forma.Mione repentinamente lembrou-se de algo, mas não quis comentar nada na presença dos garotos.

Enquanto os bons alunos descansavam tranqüilamente em suas casas, do lado de fora seria uma longa e cansativa noite.Filch conduzia Noriçá e Draco pelos corredores até a sala de quadribol.Enquanto ele tagarelava sobre as saudosas correntes e masmorras, atrás dele não se ouvia ruído.Ou nenhum dos dois queria começar uma briga ou imaginavam as coisas mais terríveis a serem postas em prática quando estivessem sozinhos.Agiam como se o outro não estivesse ali.Ao chegarem, encontraram a profa. Minerva na porta, que olhou pra eles meio temerosa, mas abriu a sala sem dizer nada, apenas recomendando a Filch que ficasse de olho aberto, e saiu para o castelo.  

- Podem entrar e começar o serviço, pestinhas.Quero ver todas essas peças brilhando ao final do turno, hein!Estou de olho em vocês!

Madame Nor-r-r-a concordou com um miado rouco e a porta se fechou estrondosamente.Noriçá deu uma olhada geral pela sala antes de largar os materiais de limpeza no chão.

- Vocês gostam bastante de quadribol mesmo... – ela começou a colocar as luvas – Isso vai levar um boooom tempo.

- Como pode dizer isso com essa calma?

- Pra começo de conversa, a gente mereceu.Depois, aprendi a não me irritar por qualquer coisa.Não vale a pena...

- _Ela ficou muito magoada com o que eu disse.Na verdade, como sempre a culpa foi toda minha.Eu devia estar satisfeito com isso, mas na verdade estou meio incomodado..._

- Eu não vou fazer tudo sozinha, sr. Folgado-mor! – ela apontou para o material de limpeza de Draco, intocado.Pra sua surpresa, ele pegou a esponja e sabão e começou a limpar uma goles sem reclamar.Ela sentiu vontade de sorrir ao olhar pra ele.Por isso, parou de olhar e voltou aos acessórios de árbitro.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, os dois querendo começar uma conversa mas sem dar o braço a torcer.Depois de toda aquela guerra entre eles, pensava Noriçá, no mínimo ele desdenharia dela a noite toda com comentários do tipo "você não disse que eu era infantil?Se quer conversar comigo então é tão infantil quanto" e tudo o que ela não queria era se aborrecer.Por outro lado, Draco pensava que se tentasse dizer alguma coisa ela responderia com os olhos frios "que não adianta tentar ser gentil com a sangue-ruim de terceiro mundo que ela não vai perdoá-lo" e tinha medo de se sentir mal com isso.Por isso não diziam nada e evitavam se olhar nos olhos.Mas...

- Só faltam os balaços agora. – suspirou Noriçá, guardando a última vassoura.

- Como vamos limpar essas coisas? – Draco olhou desconfiado para a caixa de balaços aberta, as bolinhas negras se agitando nas correntes.Noriçá se mostrou um tanto inconformada.

- Droga, que espécie de demente inventou essas coisas?

- Do jeito que fala, parece que você nunca jogou quadribol...

- Jogar jogado não.Só vi.A gente jogava Trancabola no Brasil, sabe o que é?

- Acho que vi alguma coisa naquele livro do Whisp...

Começaram a discutir uma forma de limpar os balaços sem correr perigo de vida, e logo já estavam conversando sobre outras coisas em que eram parecidos, como por exemplo, a família de Noriçá também tinha origem francesa, e descobriram que ambos gostavam muito das lendas e histórias bruxas do período dos samurais.

- Os meus favoritos são os ninjas animagos, principalmente aquele Mondo Matsuyama. – disse Noriçá – Ele era incrível!

- Também são os meus preferidos!Engraçado...eles eram considerados artistas marciais das trevas, nunca conheci ninguém que gostasse deles como eu.

- Mas na verdade eles tinham um grande código de honra, e eram leais ao mestre mesmo que precisassem fazer coisas erradas.Lutavam por aquilo que acreditavam, por isso eu os admiro!

- Nunca tinha pensado dessa forma._Será que minha família é leal ao Lord das Trevas por ideal?_

- A coisa mais admirável é alguém que luta pelo que acredita.Acho que hoje em dia isso falta um pouco.

- Como assim? – Draco estava começando a achar que além de bonita, Noriçá era realmente madura.Era a primeira vez que conversava assim com alguém.

- Ideais, Draco.Sonhos, objetivos na vida...tem gente que acha que ter poder e ser temido é o máximo que a vida pode dar.Mas isso não é verdade...tudo isso é muito, mas não preenche aqui dentro. – e apertou com ligeira força o próprio peito. Sentiu que batia depressa, tanto pelo desabafo quanto pela presença de Draco.Só agora estava entendendo.O que sentia era aquilo que chamam de amor, podia ser estranho, inimaginável, mas era.Talvez tivesse começado no trem, no salão comunal, ali naquele instante, mas o que importava?Estava ali dentro dela, e ela sabia disso. Mas...não iria ser levada pela emoção, não diria nada de que pudesse se arrepender depois, quando tivesse pensado melhor.

 - Preencher...aí dentro?Acho que...entendo... – e como não entender, depois de ter sentido na pele?Sim, sempre quando algo não dava certo ele esfregava na cara de quem estivesse na frente sua posição social, a impressão de que era melhor que os outros, para ver se sentia melhor, e fez fama.Mas sempre faltava preencher alguma coisa, agora ele percebia claramente.Sim, era temido por ser um Malfoy, mas o temor traz um ódio avassalador consigo...

- Você... por acaso...tem...medo...de mim? – pareceria idiota, mas ele tinha que saber se ela o odiava.Não teve coragem de olhar nos olhos dela e não viu que eles o fitavam com surpresa.Talvez por isso passaram-se alguns momentos de silêncio antes que ela respondesse.

- Não.

A voz dela era doce e suave, quase imperceptível, e Draco sentiu-se seguro de levantar o rosto.

- Eu não tenho medo de você.Nem um pouco.

Ela sorria, e ele entendeu que ela "lera nas entrelinhas" o sentido da pergunta.Mas faltava uma coisa.

- Desculpa.

- Quê?

- Desculpa por te xingar aquela noite.Eu tenho que pedir desculpas, né?

-...é, acho que sim.Tudo bem, aceito suas desculpas se você não fizer de novo.

- Pra levar outra prensa daquela logo de manhã?Nem ferrando!

Noriçá riu um pouco, e Draco notou de novo com o riso dela era divertido e diferente.

- É, foi uma boa diversão para o segundo dia de aula!

- Você já se divertiu na primeira aula do ano, ao mostrar sua habilidade especial._Ahn?Normalmente eu chamaria de anomalia bizarra!_

- Não se esqueça do stress com a Chapada Trelawney!

- Aquele foi demais.Nem a Granger jogou tanta coisa na cara dela quando saiu da aula.Ela te assustou, né?

- Digamos que...um pouco...Draco!

- Fala.

- Vai me considerar sua inimiga porque eu sou amiga dos grifinórios?

- Vai torcer por eles no quadribol?

- Eu nunca torci pra quadribol!

- Bem, então acho que posso relevar...

- Também vou relevar os dois trasgos que te acompanham...

- Ei!Crable e Goyle são daquele jeito mas são legais!Vai ver quando eu te apresentar a eles.

- Vai me apresentar a eles?Como?

- Bem... – bem vermelho, isso sim – se você quiser, claro...

- Tá me convidando pra ser sua amiga? – vermelha também.

- Acho...que é isso, sim.Eu nunca convidei ninguém pra ser meu amigo antes..

- Hum;sempre tem uma primeira vez pra tudo.E...eu ia te convidar, mesmo!

- Sério?Também nunca me convidaram pra ser amigo de alguém antes...

- Não tem segredo!Agora é oficial?

- Certo! – ele se levantou e subiu na caixa fechada dos balaços – Aham! Declaro que a amizade está agora oficializada entre nós!

- Há!Vida longa à nova era!

- De onde tirou isso?

- Acho que é básico de filme épico trouxa.

A porta escancarou-se e a figura de Filch acabou com o clima leve da sala. Noriçá deu um toque para Draco descer da caixa rapidinho.

- Hum!Estão felizes porque terminaram o serviço, espero... – e olhou fixo para a caixa de balaços.

- Tudo pronto, sr. Filch! – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo com a melhor cara de santo que sabiam fazer.Filch fungou, aborrecido, e fez sinal para saírem da sala.Os dois foram saindo abafando risadinhas.

- Esses adolescentes não controlam os hormônios...

Se houvesse lua, daria pra ver o resultado do comentário de Filch no rosto rubro da duplinha...mas apenas o miado sarcástico de Madame Nor-r-r-a não poderia comprovar nada.

Enquanto isso, na Torre da Grifinória...

- Não vou ouvir mais nada, Rony! – Harry enfiou a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro, aborrecido.Àquela hora da noite não era um momento apropriado para uma discussão, mas nenhum dos dois parecia estar se importando com isso.

- Olha Harry, eu vi!Faz um bom tempo que estou vendo!Você anda olhando a Gina diferente ultimamente!!!!

- Está dando uma de irmão babaca ciumento de novo, Rony...

- Babaca aqui é você!Eu não me importaria, afinal é meu melhor amigo, mas essa enrolação imbecil me deixa louco!

- Eu, enrolado?

- É!Se antes a Gi não conseguia falar na sua presença, agora é você que fica sonso perto dela!Até o Neville já percebeu que você tá gostando dela!

- Eu não tenho certeza disso...eu nunca gostei de alguém antes!

- E a Cho Chang?

- Bem, depois que ela me deu aquele fora eu fiquei zangado mas depois passou.Então eu percebi que não gostava mesmo dela.E se agora for a mesma coisa?Só vou fazer a Gina sofrer!

- É isso?Pelo menos a Cho você teve peito pra convidar pro baile!

- Coisa que você não tem pra se entender com a Hermione!

- Isso...é diferente!

- Não fique vermelho, vai dar na vista...

- Se eu sou enrolado você também é!!!!!! – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo. Olharam um para a cara do outro e sentiram uma imensa vontade de rir, ao chegarem à mesma conclusão:eram dois enrolados, sim, e só o que lhes restava era agir em conjunto para mudar isso.Com certeza os próximos dias iam ser cheios de acontecimentos.

E muito mais do que eles imaginavam...

**~*~**


	6. O Ataque Surpresa

**Capítulo 6: O Ataque Surpresa**

Duas semanas se passaram desde o início das aulas.O clima estava irreconhecível para quem se lembrasse dos primeiros dias, quando não havia uma rodinha de conversa onde não se comentasse a volta de Voldemort e a morte de Cedrico Diggory.Na Corvinal a situação era um pouco diferente.A lei do silêncio reinava absoluta e todos mediam as palavras na presença de Cho.Mas se reparassem bem veria que não seria preciso.Ela simplesmente parecia ter se desligado do mundo, e quase não se manifestava a respeito de nada.Sem saber o que fazer, todos torciam para que ela melhorasse quando os jogos de Quadribol começassem e ela se ocupasse com os treinos.

  Mas agora é como se uma nuvem negra tivesse se afastado de todos, ao menos de quem não tivesse as mesmas tendências depressivas da Murta que Geme. Depois do espetáculo dos Kneazles, do mais mal-sucedido e mais famoso duelo entre estudantes dos últimos anos, e ainda da certa coisa que uma certa sonserina fez com um certo professor de Poções, os pensamentos dos alunos foram se voltando para o otimismo.E nos últimos dias várias coisas interessantes aconteciam...

O primeiro impacto veio há uma semana, na Sonserina.Antes da primeira aula, Draco apresentava Noriçá para Crable e Goyle e para quem mais quisesse ouvir como sua amiga, e ela fazia o mesmo logo depois para Mary, que teve uma repentina palidez seguida por desmaio.Depois disso, foi questão de (pouco) tempo para a notícia se espalhar.

- Isso está começando a me incomodar – confessava Noriçá para Gina e Hermione – Olha, é só eu passar para todo mundo começar a comentar.Parece até que eu ando com uma melancia pendurada no pescoço.

- E uma melancia loira. – respondeu Mione – Mas era de se esperar, não? Afinal, até alguns dias atrás vocês se odiavam, e ficaram bem populares por causa disso.E estamos em um colégio, de bruxaria, mas um colégio.   

- Principalmente porque isso começou depois que vocês passaram a noite naquela detenção conjunta...

- GINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!QUE É ISSO? – Noriçá cresceu uns dois metros, igualzinho a Snape, e ficou vermelha inteirinha.

- Eu falei sem pensar, desculpa!Foi o que eu ouvi!As pessoas pensam muita besteira, né?_Mas ela ficou bem atrapalhada..._

Nesse momento Rony e Harry apareceram, já a par dos acontecimentos.Rony parecia bem agitado.

- Noriçá... – começou ele – eu ouvi alguns boatos de que você e o Malfoy estão...amigos???????

- Isso é verdade.APENAS isso. – respondeu ela, apreensiva.

- A cara de vocês tá estranha.Em que estão pensando? – perguntou Mione, meio preocupada.Ainda não tinham se metido em nenhuma encrenca boa desde o início das aulas, isso era inédito.

- Ah, não é nada. – disse Harry rindo, como que lendo os pensamentos da amiga – É que eu e o Rony estamos...cuidando de umas coisas.

- É.Umas coisas sem importância. – completou o outro.Nem um pouco convencidas, as garotas resolveram ignorar.  

- Gina, é melhor a gente ir pra aula – Colin apareceu no corredor, sorrindo, mas ficou sério assim que viu Noriçá.Declarara inimizade pra ela desde que ficou sabendo que "ela ofendeu a ilustríssima sra. Trelawney".Mas antes de tudo isso era engraçado (pensem em Colin tentando odiar alguém) e não era propriamente um incômodo.

- Bom dia Colin, tudo bem? – Noriçá disse sorrindo gentilmente, apenas para provocar.Ele virou o rosto e passou por ela de jeito que acreditava ser muito mal educado.

- Eu vou chamar o Neville, como você pediu, Gina. – e sumiu de vista.

- O Neville tem chegado atrasado nos últimos dias mesmo. – lembrou-se Rony, já curioso – Você sabe por que, Gina?

- Parece que ele tem ajudado a Mary na limpeza dos caldeirões durante os intervalos.Se esquecem da vida, os dois, quando estão lá.

- Por isso ela não me contou isso? – Noriçá se perguntou.

- O Neville enfrentando o Snape assim?Nossa, o que está havendo? – Harry comentou.Rony deu uma risadinha marota e olhou para os dois.

- Noriçá.Harry.É difícil deduzir o porque das duas perguntas?

- Rony, você acha mesmo...bem é possível. – concluiu Mione.

- E eu estou dando uma força para os dois! – brandiu Gina – Vai ser ótimo pro Neville encontrar alguém que goste dele, e Mary é uma boa garota, e ainda por cima os dois formam um belo casal! – e fez um gesto de vitória com os dedos.Harry mais uma vez percebeu ela parara de travar na presença dele, e isso o deixava ainda mais apaixonado, e mais envergonhado também... 

- Então, melhor irmos pra aula mesmo – disse ele – Não é, Rony?

- Ah, é sim, Harry.Tchau pra quem fica...

- É, até mais, garotas – Hermione foi com eles também.Gina foi atrás de Colin, que parecia ter morrido no caminho para a sala de Poções, e Noriçá foi andando sozinha pelo corredor, na direção contrária.

- Noriçá! – ela ouviu a voz de Draco ao seu lado, e sentiu aquela coisa se mexer dentro dela.

- Ah, oi, Draco!Parece cansado, o que aconteceu?

- Ah, não foi nada.Só precisei fugir da Pansy.Ela não está num bom dia...

- Ela tem bons dias?

Os dois riram juntos e começaram a andar.Noriçá de alegre passou para deprimida em um segundo, pois lembrou-se que Pansy era a namorada dele.Não queria pensar nisso, mas era impossível, ainda mais agora sendo amiga dele.

- Mas ela deve estar mesmo com ciúmes por estarmos conversando como amigos. – disse tentando disfarçar a melancolia.

- Ela não tem que ter ciúme de mim.Nós não temos nada! – ele respondeu de um jeito que parecia ser a milionésima vez que repetia isso.

- Não...ela não é sua namorada? – essa era nova para Noriçá.Draco suspirou antes de responder.

- Ela vive correndo atrás de mim, e ano passado eu cometi a besteira de aceitar ir ao baile com ela, e ela espalha essa história até hoje.Devia ter ficado na cama naquela noite...você não sabia disso?

- Não.Agora eu sei. – a vontade de Noriçá era de dar um salto de oito metros, gritar e rir até não poder mais, mas se contentou com um ingênuo sorriso..Mas ela não sabia que, toda vez que sorria, Draco sentia o coração dar um pulo, lembrando-lhe daquela sentimento esquisito que andava lhe rondando.

O segundo impacto aconteceu alguns dias depois, na biblioteca.Hermione acabara de entrar para devolver uns livros que havia emprestado, e estava num ótimo humor até aquele momento.Mas a cena que presenciou a caminho da mesa de Madame Pincy terminou com suas expectativas de um bom dia.A algumas mesas à frente, Rony conversava animadamente com Leandra, a monitora da Corvinal, que também parecia muito à vontade.

- Então eu pretendo entrar no concurso de xadrez de bruxo este ano, Leandra.Acho que posso ganhar um bom dinheiro com isso.Isso se eu vencer, é claro.

- Ah, mas você é ótimo em xadrez de bruxo, Rony.Claro, isso se for verdade o que falaram de você no primeiro ano...

- Bem, espero que você torça por mim...

- Claro que vou...

Os dois continuaram a falar, e estavam bem perto um do outro, sorrindo, ignorando totalmente a presença de uma abestada Hermione que observava os dois. A uma certa altura, Rony virou-se e olhou nos olhos dela com a maior cara de pau que conseguia fazer.

- Olá, Mione.Conhece a Leandra?

- Não.Nem sabia que você era assim tão amigo dela. – sem perceber, ela falou suficientemente alto para que todos ouvissem e se interessassem – Monitora da ...Corvinal, não é?

- É! – Rony parecia pronto pra atirar uma granada de mão pela boca – E mesmo sendo uma monitora e uma garota muito inteligente, ela me trata muito bem, sabe, Mione?

- Que é isso, Rony?Quem foi disse que você não é tão inteligente quanto qualquer um aqui? – Leandra olhou para Hermione com uma falsa expressão de desentendida.A outra respirou fundo e fechou a cara, se virando para sair.

- BIBLIOTECA NÃO É LUGAR DE ENCONTROS. – concluiu, dura como gelo, ao sair.Rony suspirou de alívio e sorriu pra Leandra.

- Obrigado pela ajuda.Deu tudo certo.Ela pareceu bem incomodada.

- Não me agradeça. – ela parecia um pouco zangada – Essas brincadeirinhas de ciumeira me cansam muito, sabe?Se quer saber, acho extremamente infantil.

- Não é pra você achar nada. – ele se levantou, irritado – Vou cumprir minha palavra, não é o bastante?

- Foi o trato. – ela se levantou também, ficando mais alta que ele – Você prometeu dar um jeito do John Rover ir comigo ao Baile das Bruxas, e eu estou esperando que o faça.

- Não sei qual é a sua com um tarado como ele, e ainda um ano mais novo do que você. – Rony fez cara de nojo, e ela olhou pra ele de um modo que parecia estar fitando um bebê (ele não gostou, mas não disse nada).

- Ah, Rony.John se acha o máximo porque é monitor e está no quinto ano. Mas eu quero mostrar o que uma sextanista é capaz de fazer se estiver a fim, se é que você me entende...talvez eu o assuste um pouco...mas também é verdade que tenho um fraco por garotos mais novos... – dessa vez ela olhou pra ele de um jeito MUITO estranho, fazendo-o sentir um frio na espinha.

- Tenho que ir.Tchau. – e saiu quase correndo da biblioteca, enquanto ela deixava o recinto bem devagar e sorrindo.

_- Se ele não fosse tão apaixonado pela Sabe-Tudo...ihihi, é o Weasley mais gracinha que já apareceu por aqui!_

Surgiram várias versões para esse incidente.Desde "Weasley e Vinci estão de rolo" passando por "Vinci quer pegar outro quintanista" e até "Weasley quer dar o golpe do baú".Mas nenhuma delas citava Hermione e muito menos John.O único que estava sabendo da verdade era Harry, que deduzira o correto depois de ouvir a versão impublicável de Hermione e as que circulavam.Rony acabou confessando, e não conseguiu convencer Harry a ajuda-lo na sua parte do trato.

- Eu até faria, Rony, mas mal consigo resolver o meu caso.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, não se preocupe, vai cuidar de você e Gina.MAS Ó! Estou de olho em você!

- Calma, eu jamais faria que ela não quisesse!

- Não entende?Não é pra fazer nada nem se ela quiser!

- Tá, se você diz...

- E qual é o seu plano?

- Eu vou...chamar ela para um sorvete quando formos em Hogsmeade!

- Você é mesmo original e ousado...

- E você?O seu plano parece coisa daquela novelinha das cinco que o Duda assiste todo dia...

- Eu não sei porque não vejo novelas trouxas...

- Só as bruxas!

- Vai te catar, "Romeu"!

- Vai você, "Casanova"!

Enquanto eles debatiam quem era o pior conquistador, os dias passaram.E o terceiro e último impacto aconteceu.

Era uma segunda-feira nublada e fria, mas os alunos pareciam animados.Logo, a frota de corujas invadiu o salão, trazendo os pacotes para os alunos.Noriçá olhava atentamente, tentando distinguir na nuvem marrom e cinza a sua Parda, mas não conseguia vê-la.

- Tá esperando alguma encomenda, Noriçá? – perguntou Draco, sentado ao lado dela, logo após pegar seu pacote.Ela respondeu sem tirar a atenção do teto.

- Não nada especial, mas...é que até agora não recebi resposta dos meus pais da carta que mandei, então...

- Talvez eles tenham se enrolado um pouco, né?

- Eles são trouxas, não retardados!E Parda já os conhece muito bem pra saber o que tem de fazer. Mas acho que hoje não vai vir nada. 

Logo que ela se sentou de novo, um embrulho caiu na sua frente e Parda piou ao seu lado.Ela fez um carinho na coruja e pegou o pacote, que era o embrulho padrão do Profeta Diário.

- Você fez a assinatura? – perguntou Draco, desviando o olhar do envelope que tinha recebido.

- É, eu fazia a assinatura do jornal lá do Brasil, então resolvi encomendar uma aqui também. – eles não perceberam que um barulho de cochichos e começou a se propagar por todo o recinto.

- O Profeta Diário é o mais popular aqui, e tem os melhores jornalistas também, hum, talvez tirando uma, mas de qualquer forma...

- QUÊ? – Noriçá arregalou os olhos ao ver a primeira página do jornal, e só aí Draco percebeu que todos estavam apontando seus exemplares e comentando, assustados.

- Noriçá, que foi?Noriçá! – como ela não tirava os olhos do jornal, ele arrancou o exemplar de John Rover e olhou a notícia da primeira página.

**_Ataque fulminante de comensais da morte no Brasil_**

_Por Rita Skeeter_

_A comunidade bruxa brasileira – para os que não conhecem, um país de terceiro mundo da América Sulista – está em polvorosa com o que aconteceu ontem, na capital do Estado do Paraná,Curitiba, durante a forte chuva que se abateu sobre a cidade, em plena luz do dia._

_Na área próxima ao maior estádio de futebol da cidade – vulgarmente chamado de arena – aconteceu um terrível e sangrento ataque de comensais da morte aos trouxas residentes.Aproveitando que a maioria estava em casa por causa da chuva e por ser domingo, eles lançaram feitiços proibidos de todas as categorias, e até usaram criaturas mágicas perigosas para causar pânico.Os bruxos locais não puderam detê-los até o sempre atrasado Ministério da Magia chegar, e foram aniquilados também.Ao final da confusão, nenhum comensal foi preso.Não foi necessário aplicar nenhum feitiço de memória porque não sobrou ninguém do bairro para contar a história.Uma verdadeira chacina._

_Isso pode significar que Você-Sabe-Quem finalmente voltou com todas as forças e que as defesas que temos são inexistentes quando os comensais querem fazer um grande trabalho como esse.Talvez isso mostre que só nos resta assistir à volta dos tempos negros de outrora._

Draco terminou de ler e ficou realmente surpreso.Não tinha ouvido seu pai comentar nada nesse sentido em casa, e tinha sido uma coisa grande.Talvez grande demais.Mas se esqueceu desse detalhe quando se lembrou de algo que fez seu estômago se revirar. 

- Noriçá!

Deu com o rosto de Noriçá pálido feito a neve, molhado de lágrimas de tristeza e ódio.A voz veio tremida e rouca como a de um cadáver, falando tudo que ele não queria ouvir.

- Meu bairro...meus pais...meus amigos...todos...bruxos e trouxas...todos... moravam... lá...

- Não...

- Sim, Draco...todos...TODOS ESTÃO MORTOS AGORA!

Ela se levantou de repente e tremia toda, respirava ofegante, as lágrimas não paravam de cair.O salão todo ficou em silêncio, entendendo imediatamente o que aquilo queria dizer.A algumas cadeiras dali, Mary se levantou, também tremendo. Pansy sorria diabolicamente por dentro.Harry sentiu ainda mais raiva de Voldemort naquele momento.Finalmente, a bomba explodira, mas não em cima dele, e sim de alguém que não tinha nada a ver com a história.Isso era o mais desprezível em Voldemort:sempre atingir da pior forma possível as pessoas ao redor de seu inimigo, fazendo-o sofrer sem sentir dor.

Novamente e tragicamente, Noriçá se tornava o centro das atenções.

- Eu...

- NÃO FALE COMIGO, DRACO MALFOY!

Ela estava ainda mais ameaçadora do que na ocasião do duelo.Parecia encarar Draco com todo o ódio que poderia existir dentro dela.Ele entendeu imediatamente o motivo daquilo, e se desesperou.

- Eu não sabia de nada!

- MENTIRA!Você não esqueceu...queria mesmo se vingar das ofensas...do duelo...mas não tem coragem, nem força suficiente para me enfrentar de frente!Me apunhalou pelas costas, parabéns Draco Malfoy, SOU UMA DESGRAÇADA AGORA! Você conseguiu...me enganou...céus, como pude acreditar que seria meu amigo!Fui burra...mas você foi bem...O QUANTO SE DIVERTIU ENQUANTO RIMOS JUNTOS,AO LEMBRAR QUE LOGO EU NÃO IRIA RIR DE NOVO!Vai ver por isso ria comigo...foi muito difícil suportar a sangue-ruim de terceiro mundo boazinha e idiotinha?!

- Não...não é verdade, por favor, eu sei que parece óbvio mas eu não sabia!

- Olhe em volta...olhe bem...estão observando você...acha mesmo que alguém vai acreditar, depois de te conhecerem bem????

- Só você me conhece bem...

- Eu não quero mais ouvir sua voz!!! – ela apertou as mãos nos ouvidos e saiu correndo do salão, chorando mais.Draco teve o impulso de ir atrás dela, mas suas pernas estavam coladas no chão, tamanho o choque.Se pudesse choraria também, mas fazia tanto tempo que não fazia isso...

- Draco...

- Crable, Goyle, não me aborreçam!

- É que você não terminou de ler o bilhete que recebeu...parece importante...

Draco arrancou o bilhete das mãos de Goyle, zangado.Ficou ainda mais pálido e trêmulo ao ler o curto recado.A falta da assinatura não impedia que soubesse que mandara aquilo.

_Isso não precisava ter acontecido dessa forma, mas você se intrometeu no que não lhe dizia respeito. Lembre-se de que a culpa é toda sua, por isso não reclame de nada._

**~*~**


	7. Dupla Dor

**Capítulo 7: Dupla Dor**

Draco entendeu perfeitamente o que aquilo significava.Mil pensamentos não paravam de ir e vir dentro da sua mente, tanto que só voltou a si quando, repentinamente, sentiu uma dor aguda no nariz e caiu sentado no chão, assustado.

- LEVANTA, SEU DESGRAÇADO!NÃO É HOMEM O BASTANTE NEM PRA OLHAR NA CARA DE QUEM TE ACETOU, SEU BANANA?

         Ao levantar a cabeça, deu com a figura de Mary à sua frente, com fogo e lágrimas nos olhos, parecendo pronta a repetir o soco.Atrás dela muitos alunos de todas as casas o olhavam de um modo muito pior do que o normal, aprovando a atitude da garota.Draco percebeu como Crable e Goyle pareciam duas formigas ao seu lado perto de quase mil alunos furiosos.Não sabia como reagir, apenas engoliu em seco e permaneceu sentado, mas pronto para começar a correr se a ocasião pedisse.Mas apenas Mary se pronunciou de novo, e com palavras, pra sorte de Malfoy.

- Eu devia ter ficado de olho mais aberto...como um verme como você poderia estar sendo sincero com a Noriçá!Como eu fui burra!Eu quase até cheguei a pensar na possibilidade de você ser um cara legal!Estava até pronta para um ataque partindo de você, mas, droga, PASSOU DOS LIMITES ACABAR COM A FAMÍLIA DELA!

- EU NÃO ACABEI COM A FAMÍLIA DELA, NÃO TIVE NADA A VER COM ISSO!!!!!- ele se levantou de um salto, sujando a roupa com o sangue que escorria do nariz e esquecendo que gritava para Hogwarts toda na sua frente.O resultado é que o silêncio tomou conta do local.Os alunos reagiram como se reage a uma piada de muitíssimo mau gosto.Mary respirou fundo antes de falar, como se medisse as palavras.

- Todos já sabem ,Malfoy...todos sabem o que a sua família faz nas horas vagas...

         Draco calou-se.Ele sabia que todos sabiam, e adorava isso.O fazia mais temido ainda, e o melhor é que ninguém poderia provar alguma coisa.Abaixou a cabeça e começou a pensar de novo.Que outra reação ele poderia esperar?Como disse Noriçá, todos ali conheciam ele.Conheciam o que ele fazia.Mas o que ele seria ainda capaz de fazer, nem ele mesmo sabia.E isso o assustava.Por vezes, maravilhava-se com os poderes das Trevas que seu pai obtia, sentia-se invencível.Por outras,tinha certeza de que seu pai e todos os amigos dele estavam completamente insanos,e morria de medo de ficar igual a eles.Em que acreditar?Essa era a decisão que ele passou a vida adiando.

- Traidor...TRAIDOR!

Era o que estava afogado na garganta de cada aluno em Hogwarts, inclusive  sonserinos, que ele usara durante esses anos, e rivais da família Malfoy.Metade dos alunos da casa permanecera sentada, sem querer se envolver.Apenas Crable e Goyle não se mexeram.Debaixo dos gritos, Draco foi caminhando devagar até a porta, ainda perdido em pensamentos.

- _Eu não sabia de nada...não sabia..._

- _Mas se ela não estivesse sendo minha amiga, acho que isso não teria acontecido com ela...isso ficou bem claro no bilhete..._

- _De qualquer maneira eu tenho culpa sim...eu destruí a vida dela e não me sinto nada satisfeito.Acho é que meu peito vai explodir de dor..._

- _Se eu estou assim, imagina Noriçá..._

_- Deve estar..solitária..._

_- Completamente...solitária..._

Em um segundo ele esqueceu todos os pensamentos e culpa.Abriu a porta com força e correu castelo afora, só tendo uma coisa em mente.

- _Eu tenho que encontra-la, antes que aconteça alguma coisa!Eu não quero que aconteça nada com ela!Não quero mesmo!_

Claro que nesse ínterim Harry, Rony e Mione já estavam debaixo da capa de invisibilidade procurando Noriçá pela Floresta Proibida.Iam perder um dia de aula, mas isso não era muito se comparada à possibilidade de Noriçá perder a cabeça naquele lugar.E a situação não poderia ser adiada para as clássicas altas horas da noite.

- Noriçá!Apareça!

- Ei!Noriçá!Responda se estiver ouvindo!

- Por favor, Noriçá!

Resolveram parar um pouco, pois já andavam a um bom tempo e precisavam pensar melhor aonde procurar.Sentaram-se em uma grande pedra, e Harry enrolou a capa embaixo do braço.

- Certo, aonde ainda não fomos? – perguntou Rony, cansado.

- Não achamos nenhum centauro...nem outra criatura, nem sinal de Noriçá.Será que ela veio mesmo pra cá? – desabafou Mione, tensa.Não estava tão acostumada com a Floresta Proibida quanto os dois garotos, mas não se queixava.

- Aquele dia que ela sumiu, veio pra cá direto.E como ela pode falar com os felinos, suponho que tenha feito amigos aqui. – concluiu Harry, pensando que ela era ou muito segura ou muito louca pra fazer isso, ele não faria amizade com nenhuma cobra, apesar de poder entende-la (mas, cobras são cobras e gatos são gatos, certo?).

- E quando a gente achar ela, o que faz?A convidamos para a Temporada de Caça ao Malfoy? – disse Rony, sempre sem perder a chance de imaginar coisas horríveis acontecendo com Malfoy.

- Temos que ter cuidado ao falar com ela. – falou Mione um tanto repreensiva para Rony – Ela está muito machucada, duas vezes.Primeiro recebeu a notícia como um tiro à queima-roupa.E mais, foi traída por quem ela pensava ser amigo dela.

- Mas que coisa, ela é tão esperta ,será que acreditou mesmo que o Malfoy poderia ser amigo de alguém? – Rony disse inconformado – Ainda mais que eles eram, ou melhor, são, inimigos desde que se viram a primeira vez.

- O Malfoy nem se lembrava mais de mexer com a gente depois que começou a disputa entre os dois – concluiu Harry – mas ele também não voltou a mexer depois que ela supostamente terminou.

- O mais certo é que estivesse se fazendo de bonzinho para a Noriçá não deixar de ser amiga dele e ele pudesse saber tudo o que quisesse sobre ela. – respondeu Rony –Se bem que até hoje eu não entendi como isso começou.Pensei até que fosse plano de vingança da Noriçá.

- Se era, ele foi mais rápido – Mione levantou-se, tentando não mostrar toda sua ira interior – Mas vamos ser mais rápidos que ele, e ajudar Noriçá.

- É, vamos continuar procurando ela – Harry desdobrou novamente a capa, e quando ia vesti-la, olhou de um impulso para o lado.Rony se assustou.

- Que foi Harry?Viu uma acromântula? 

- Não, Rony – ele revirou os olhos – Eu tive uma impressão estranha, sei lá, esquece.Essa Floresta é assim mesmo.

Os três vestiram a capa e desapareceram no mesmo instante.Perto dali, um par de olhos castanhos redondos observava atônito o que acontecia e desapareceu dos arbustos quase ao mesmo tempo.

Em Hogwarts, era impossível que o quase-linchamento de Malfoy não despertasse a atenção dos professores.Todos os alunos sentados nos seus lugares, com clima de sermão no ar.Minerva estava pior que no dia do duelo.Flitwick se abanava com seu mini-leque.Moody parecia achar aquilo tudo muito legal e Snape já reparara que faltavam certas três pessoas na mesa da Grifinória.Apenas Alvo Dumbledore estava impassível, sério mas sem nenhuma emoção.Em suma, não dava para saber o que ele estava pensando.Depois de passar os olhos por todo o salão, levantou-se.

- Percebo que estão acontecendo coisas sérias no nosso ambiente escolar desde o início do ano letivo.Mas o que aconteceu hoje foi algo muito sério.Estou falando dos jornais.De uma notícia especificamente.

Alguns alunos sentiram um mal-estar no estômago nessa parte.

- Mas estou orgulhoso de vocês.Não se deixaram levar pelo pânico, embora eu saiba, e não há nada mais normal, que ele está dentro de todos.Mas o comportamento seguinte foi algo digno de atenção especial.Como não posso levar todos à minha sala, vamos discutir o assunto aqui mesmo.Srta. Sienfield, por favor.

Mary se levantou da mesa da Sonserina, ainda tremendo um pouco, e foi até o meio do salão, bem na frente da mesa dos professores.Evitou olhar para Snape, mas não havia motivo para medo.Ele a encarava da mesma maneira que faria a qualquer um (não que seja uma maneira agradável).

- Srta. Sienfield, como a senhorita cometeu a ação inicial, a chamei primeiro.Você reconhece que agiu de maneira errada ao agredir um aluno dentro do colégio?

- Reconheço sim...mas não me arrependo, prof. Dumbledore.Eu faria de novo...mil vezes...de novo...

Dumbledore sorriu gentilmente, deixando-a um pouco sem graça.

- Entendo como se sente, senhorita, mas não fique assustada.Apenas esteja na minha sala assim que bater o último sinal, para conversarmos.Pode ir sentar agora.

Mary se virou e voltou à mesa da Sonserina.Ao sentar, notou o olhar preocupado de Neville.Acenou, dizendo que tudo bem.Ele sorriu de volta.

- Bem, quanto aos outros que apoiaram esse comportamento, devo alerta-los para que não se deixem levar pelas emoções da próxima vez.Sim, eu digo isso porque haverão próximas vezes, e todos devem estar cientes disso para que não sejam pegos de surpresa.Pode demorar um tempo, como desta vez, ou pode ser amanhã.Mas esta é a hora em que a união vai fazer a diferença.Mais do que nunca, eu peço união entre todos – o diretor deu uma severa olhada na direção da mesa da Sonserina, de um modo que nunca havia feito.Todos permaneceram imóveis por um tempo, até que ele se retirasse, com o mesmo semblante de como entrara.Snape, Hagrid, Minerva e Moody o seguiram, e não foi necessário que Filch dissesse para todos os alunos irem para suas aulas.

Enquanto isso, na entrada da Floresta Proibida, Draco parecia juntar coragem para tomar uma decisão.E isso não eram coisas fáceis de se fazer no caso dele.

- Noriçá só pode ter vindo pra cá...foi assim da outra vez...já cheguei aqui, agora é só entrar e encontrar ela...oh sim, é a parte mais fácil mesmo!

Antes que perdesse o ânimo, Draco adentrou a floresta e logo começou a tremer por dentro e por fora.Apesar de seu pai e os comensais amigos dele comentarem que aquele era o melhor lugar de Hogwarts para as "convenções", ele achava que aquele era o pior lugar da Terra, amaldiçoado mesmo.Desde o primeiro ano, em que foi obrigado a dar uma passeada por lá, evitava chegar perto.

-_ Vou precisar vasculhar tudo isso aqui para encontrar a Noriçá..._

De repente, pela segunda vez naquele dia, ele pensou que ia chorar.

-_ Mas se ela não quiser falar comigo?Se ela declarar inimizade de novo?Ela é bem capaz de fazer isso, e então...eu vou perder a única pessoa que gostou de mim depois de me conhecer...e que eu gostei também..._

Ele sacudiu a cabeça para espantar os maus pensamentos, que de anda iam adiantar naquele momento. 

- Não é hora para crises...eu não vou deixar isso acontecer...isso, eu vou provar que sou inocente!E eu vou ajudar ela.Espero que eu consiga...

Ele parou e olhou para a esquerda, depois para direita, para a frente, para trás e finalmente para cima, desanimado.

- Espero que eu consiga...ACHAR O CAMINHO CERTO!

Deixemos Draco com suas (in)decisões e voltemos à Hogwarts, aonde Snape encaminhava Mary para a sala de Dumbledore.ele na frente, sério como sempre, não dizia uma palavra e não fazia idéia (ou fazia?) da ansiedade da garota ali atrás dele.Ela não imaginava, depois de pensar bem, que o ataque dela na aula de Poções iria parar só nos caldeirões.O que fizera realmente foi brabo, até mesmo para uma sonserina.Mas quando viu, já tinha feito.Apesar de que valera a pena o esforço, Neville e ela agora estavam bons amigos – e ela se sentia superfeliz com isso, mas nem pensava no porquê.

- Uvas Recheadas – a voz de Snape interrompeu os pensamentos dela – Chegamos.Entre.

Mary anotou mentalmente o maior número de informações possível para depois contar a todos como era a sala do diretor.Mas mal teve tempo de admirar Fawkes, que parecia bem agitado, sendo logo chamada.

- Pode entrar, srta. Sienfield.

- Obrigada, diretor...

- Sente-se por favor.Obrigado.Vamos direto ao assunto.Achamos que a senhorita pode nos ajudar sobre uma dúvida que temos...

- Porque...eu...? – Mary teve medo de que estivesse relacionado ao que ela estava pensando.

- Pela expressão da senhorita, acho que sabe o porquê. – Dumbledore respondeu calmamente.Mary levantou-se de um salto, um tanto indignada e um tanto assustada.

- Mas eu não sei de nada!Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, já cansei de ser importunada por causa desse assunto!o que mais eu tenho que fazer para provar?

- Responder às nossas perguntas seria um meio. – manifestou-se Snape pela primeira vez.Mary o encarou nervosa.Moody deu uma risadinha e olhou para Snape com ar superior.

- Não ameace a garota, Severo.Não vai adiantar nada se ela ficar assustada. Senhorita, sabemos que não tem culpa, mas precisamos de você.Quer ajudar a senhorita Nomini, não quer?

Mary olhou para Moody e sentou de novo, mais controlada.Limpou as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair e levantou o rosto, decidida.

- O que eu tenho que fazer?

- Já lhe direi, srta. Sienfield, mas antes, Hagrid, por favor, feche a porta.

Os primeiros raios do sol começavam a desaparecer, e nada de Harry, Rony e Mione acharem sinal de Noriçá.Se não terminassem a busca logo, anoiteceria e o perigo redobraria.Mione não conseguia mais disfarçar sua ansiedade.

- Tá anoitecendo...será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Se aconteceu, vamos descobrir. – disse Harry, tentando tranqüilizar ela.

- Não se preocupa Mione, depois de uns dois ou três passeios a gente até acostuma com esse lugar aqui – Rony deu um tapinha nas costas dela, sem olhar nos seus olhos.Ela deu um sorriso bobo que Rony não viu, pois durou poucos instantes.

- O que vem vindo aí? – ela apontou temerosa para uma parte de mato de onde saía uma trilha quase imperceptível, provavelmente feita por algum animalzinho noturno. De lá, um vulto se aproximava na direção deles.

- Não se mexam – disse Harry, se colocando em posição de defesa.Instintivamente Mione segurou a mão de Rony, que correspondeu sem sentir.Mas, quando puderam ver melhor, acabaram os motivos para medo.

- EU SABIA QUE ERAM VOCÊS!!!!!! – ao mesmo tempo que o grito, o rosto vermelho de Draco apareceu na pouca luz que restava.Apesar de empinado como sempre, dava para perceber que andara perdido, pois estava muito sujo e suado e Rony juraria mais tarde que o cheiro era mais do que suor e mato.

- Ah, é só o Malfoy! – os três se aliviaram ao mesmo tempo.

- COMO?Ah, esquece...vocês têm que se meter em tudo mesmo!O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Não te importa, Malfoy, mas viemos achar a Noriçá antes que você faça mais mal a ela!Se é que seria possível... – esbravejou Harry.

- Eu não fiz nada!Pela enésima vez, eu não sabia de nada!

- E o Papai Noel não usa mais Pó de Flu!Poupe a nossa paciência, pro seu próprio bem, Malfoy! – ameaçou Rony.

- Acha mesmo que alguém acreditaria que você é inocente?Foi muita imprudência de sua parte... – falou Mione tentando não se descontrolar.Malfoy fechou a cara de vez e deu as costas pra eles.

- Não me importa o que vocês pensam de mim, tenho mais o que fazer... – ele ia começar a andar, mas parou de repente.

- Que foi, quer ficar e brigar? – riu-se Rony, animado com a idéia.

- Cala a boca, Weasley!

- Cala a boca, Rony! – Mione acompanhou, olhando fixamente para a frente.Rony se zangou e nem percebeu que Harry estava do mesmo jeito.

- Qual é, Mione?????  

- Aquilo... - ela virou o rosto dele para a frente, mostrando o enorme nundu que se aproximava, analisando cada centímetro do seu próximo jantar.Não foi necessário que alguém os mandasse correr na direção contrária, com o bicho nos seus calcanhares.

- O QUE É AQUELA COISA??????

- É UM NUNDU, MAS...NÃO PODE SER, NUNDUS SÓ EXISTEM NA ÁFRICA!

- AVISA ELE DISSO, MIONE!

- QUE IMPORTA ISSO AGORA?ELE ESTÁ CHEGANDO PERTO!

Eles podiam ouvir a respiração rouca da pantera gigante nas suas nucas.No susto, ninguém lembrou da capa de invisibilidade, que era inútil a essa altura do campeonato.Varinhas então, piada, um nundu não podia ser subjugado por menos de cem bruxos experientes e ali haviam quatro estudantes assustado e cansados.E o pior que se o nundu decidisse soltar uma baforada tóxica ali, não haveria chance.Mas foi aí que aconteceu.De repente, o nundu parou, como se tivesse visto um fantasma.Intrigados, os quatro olharam na mesma direção para onde ele rosnava e viram, sob a luz da lua crescente, um animal praticamente do mesmo tamanho do nundu, também felino, mas muito diferente.Quanto mais ele se aproximava, mais a pantera recuava, até que um rugido formidável do estranho animal o afugentou de vez.

- Devemos...agradecer?

O animal voltou seus olhos amendoados para Rony, que se arrepiou todo - _"por que eu não fico calado?" – _e todos deram um passo pra trás.Ele fixou-se em Draco, que sentiu um arrepio na espinha muito familiar, e veio se aproximando elegantemente, e conforme andava, uma fumaça branca se formava ao redor de seu corpo, até que Noriçá apareceu por completo na frente do embasbacado grupo de "resgate".


	8. A Transformação Fantástica

**Capítulo 8: A Transformação Fantástica**

- NORIÇÁ????????? – os quatro berraram ao mesmo tempo, pasmos com o que acabaram de ver.No lugar do grande felino desconhecido agora estava a garota que eles procuraram aquele dia inteiro.Ao mesmo tempo que muita coisa se explicava, outras perguntas apareciam na mente deles.Mas ela parecia alheia ao espanto geral, se limitando a fixar Draco com olhos de fogo, olhos aliás vermelhos e marcados de choro, mas que não baixaram uma vez sequer em nenhuma ocasião.Agora não seria diferente.

- Então...você é um animago.... – Rony pensou alto, ainda assimilando os fatos.Ela fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça, sem virar o rosto para o amigo.

- Não pode ser chamado assim...

Todos ficaram em silêncio, esperando que ela terminasse o raciocínio, mas tão logo terminou a frase, voltou a olhar Draco do mesmo jeito.Ele, que ficara um tanto sem ação depois do que vira, endireitou-se e decidiu resolver de uma vez o assunto que o levara até ali.

- Noriçá...eu...eu sei que você não acredita...bem, ninguém acredita, mas é a verdade e eu não vou parar de repetir: eu não tive culpa, não tive culpa, não tive culpa e faço qualquer coisa pra você acreditar em mim, eu...

- Harry, Rony, Hermione – cortou ela – vocês podem me dar licença uns instantes?

Os três saíram da vista, não sem antes lançar olhares bem ameaçadores para Malfoy, apesar de terem certeza de que Noriçá tinha dado conta disso por toda a Grifinória.Tão logo eles sumiram, Noriçá sentou-se na pedra iluminada pelo luar que havia ali, sem olhar para Draco.Se ela soubesse o que ele pensava naquele momento, como agiria?

-_ Mesmo assim, zangada e triste, você é tão bonita...tão bonita quanto era no Expresso de Hogwarts, sorridente e calma...e é a garota mais corajosa que já conheci... mas é injusto que eu só tenha descoberto isso depois de te magoar tanto, mesmo sem querer...eu juro..._

- Estou esperando. – ela disse, fixando agora o olhar na lua.

- ...juro...que eu não queria fazer isso...

Ela virou o rosto, em silêncio.Ele olhou no fundo dos olhos dela, o máximo que pôde.

- Juro...que não queria te magoar...

Noriçá então viu uma coisa que pensou ser impossível de acontecer.Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, Draco Malfoy conseguiu chorar de novo.E vendo ele chorar, ela sentiu a garganta embargada outra vez, e percebeu que era o momento.

- Draco...você pensou que eu estava mentindo?

- Mentindo...?

- Sobre a nossa amizade.Por acaso você pensou em algum momento que eu pudesse estar te enganando?Me aproveitando?Armando algo?

- Esses eram os boatos que corriam nos corredores da Sonserina.Eu nunca me importei...

- Eram boatos sim.Mas o que eu soube de você era a mais pura verdade, certo?

Ele ficou em silêncio.Já estava achando que perdera a viagem.

- Mesmo assim eu não me importei.Eu não sei porquê.(na verdade sabia sim, mas...)E eu estava gostando de ser sua amiga, a te ensinar que coisa é essa.Você está me entendendo?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Estou com medo.

Era a primeira vez que Noriçá admitia algo como o medo, e Draco se sentiu ainda pior por dentro.Ele nunca teve culpa dentro de si antes, mas agora era como se todas as culpas da sua vida estivessem doendo de uma vez só.Mas ficou mais preocupado com o que Noriçá pudesse estar tentando dizer.

 - Eu nunca pensei que pudesse perder toda a minha vida desse jeito – estalou os dedos – É tão fácil perder tudo, não?

Sim, ele entendia disso de perder.

- Eu não pude fazer o que eu desejava...eu não pude...protege-los...

- Mas...mesmo que fizesse o melhor, Noriçá...não seria possível...

- Eu sei que não ganharia deles, eu sei!Mas pelo menos eu tentaria...poderia ter feito algo...

- Se você pudesse eu sei que faria...você tem muita força...tem tudo o que eu nunca terei, será tudo o que eu nunca serei...

- Draco...?

- Você é uma boa pessoa...realmente uma boa pessoa...tem pessoas pelas quais vale arriscar sua vida...e vai...vai ser feliz com certeza, vai ser feliz por si própria, lutar por aquilo em que acredita e realizar seus sonhos...

- Draco..._você lembrou..._

- E eu sei que estou sobrando nisso...nem devia ter vindo até aqui...eu sei que não precisa de um cara como eu na sua vida, então...então...adeus, Noriçá!

Ele virou-se e começou a andar na direção da lua, indo embora.Noriçá levantou-se na pedra mesmo e resolveu terminar de vez com aquela novela que ela mesma quis começar.

- Draco...DRACO MALFOY, VOLTE AQUI JÁ!

- Noriçá...? – ele se virou de novo, e ficou parado, ou melhor, paralisado, com medo de fazer tudo errado mais uma vez.Seu instinto mandava que esperasse Noriçá agir primeiro, embora ele não tivesse muita certeza de que seu instinto era assim tão confiável...

- Acha que fugindo daqui vai resolver tudo?

Ele abaixou a cabeça, ciente de que aquela era a frase que mais se encaixava na história da sua vida.

- Eu fiquei...eu estou muito nervosa.Você diz que eu sou forte, pode ser, mas ninguém pode ser forte de verdade sozinho.E agora eu...acho que estou...

- Não diga isso...foi...foi exatamente por isso que eu vim aqui...eu pensei nisso... quando eu percebi, eu já estava pensando nisso...eu...sei que a solidão é um lugar horrível...

- E difícil de sair...mas...eu pensei muito enquanto estive aqui...eu acho que... bem, agora não tem mais jeito mesmo.

Noriçá pareceu dizer a última frase com sofrimento, tanto que virou as costas e contemplou a lua por longos instantes.E respirou fundo a fim de segurar os sentimentos antes de falar outra vez.

- Tudo o que eu digo é que eu adorei esse lugar, adorei conhecer todos os amigos que fiz, adorei...encontrar você, Draco, adorei até brigar com você, e não importa como você aja com os outros, e embora eu tenha ficado com raiva e odiado você outra vez, não posso evitar de perceber que sempre foi sincero comigo.Talvez por isso eu tenha ficado confusa também.Mas sabe...acho que eu nunca vou esquecer de você e de todos os momentos que estávamos juntos...

Draco não estava entendendo direito aquele desabafo que aparentemente partira do nada, mas a cada palavra ele se sentia mais ansioso, extremamente feliz e absurdamente triste ao mesmo tempo.Ela o estava perdoando, sim, mas havia algo nas entrelinhas que fazia daquelas palavras algo muito, muito triste e sofrido para ambos.

- Entenda que não acho mais que você tenha alguma culpa voluntária nisso, e que sempre seremos amigos...

Ela se virou para olha-lo, e os seus olhos denunciavam que ela estava muito emocionada, apesar dó sorriso meigo.A voz dela tornou-se serena como nunca havia sido.

- Por favor...diga a Harry, Rony e Mione para voltarem...eu vou tirar todas as dúvidas ainda esta noite.

É noite de lua, mas a luz dela não entra no ambiente, escuro e nebuloso, provavelmente um pântano como outro qualquer, exceto pelo vulto igualmente nebuloso à espreita, imóvel como uma estátua de mármore.A única informação possível de confirmar em meio à bruma é que se trata de um homem.Ele olha para o lado do lodaçal, seguro de que alguma coisa, ou alguém, se aproxima.

- Vamos, deixe de onda e tenha coragem de se mostrar – disse, parecendo impaciente – De que adianta essa frescura toda? 

 - Sempre apressado... – era uma voz feminina, irônica, vinda do meio do lodaçal – mas eu tenho meus métodos, **ele **é o único que precisa aprovar.Sua opinião é completamente dispensável.

- Não gosto que fale assim... – rosnou o outro, contido – o que tem dessa vez?

- Já que alguém fez o favor de botar todo o plano em risco, vejo que teremos que apressar nossos passos.Dumbledore está tomando providencias, e todos sabemos que com ele se pode brincar tanto quanto com o próprio Merlim.

- Chega de rodeios.Temos a oportunidade perfeita se aproximando, logo as coisas vão acontecer.Esteja a postos.

- Uma dama está sempre a postos, querido.

- Acontece que não acredito que você seja uma dama.Um dia desses ainda vou descobrir quem você é, senhorita Inominável das Trevas...

- ...de maior confiança do Lord das Trevas, você esqueceu.

Em resposta, o rapaz cuspiu na árvore mais próxima, lançou um olhar soturno para o vulto que lhe observava e seguiu em direção contrária.

- Até mais, querido...deixe tudo com os profissionais agora. – rindo marotamente, a silhueta desapareceu da mesma forma que surgiu.

Agora a lua ia mais alta ainda, mas nenhum dos alunos se deu conta disso.Agora, tudo o que importava para Harry, Rony, Hermione e Draco era terminar de vez com aquela situação de Noriçá, nem que fosse preciso varar a noite naquele lugar.

- Agora que vocês já sabem, é melhor pra todos que eu explique tudo desde o inicio.Eu não sou um animago, como Rony e acho que todos pensaram.Isso é muito mais parecido com uma maldição...

- Começou logo depois de eu descobri que era uma bruxa.Eu fui para o colégio e logo na primeira noite me aborreci com minha colega de quarto.Eu me lembro que quando acordei...eu tinha sangue nas unhas e na roupa, e ela estava em choque, encolhida num canto do quarto, com feridas nos braços e pernas, não queria que eu me aproximasse de jeito nenhum.Eu fiquei muito assustada, lancei um feitiço de memória nela e a levei para a enfermaria dizendo que o gato dela havia feito o estrago, não sem antes limpar-me completamente.Mas mesmo sob feitiço ela nunca mais falou comigo, parecia que via um espírito agourento toda vez que nos encontrávamos.E foi assim que eu sempre me senti.

- Tentei descobrir o que tinha sido aquilo de todas as maneiras, imagine, eu ainda não sabia quase nada de bruxaria, mas não tive coragem de contar a ninguém, nem a um professor ou algo parecido.Até que descobri algo que me deixou mais confusa ainda.

- Em uma enciclopédia sobre maldições, eu vi que Pactos Eternos do tipo Familiar se encaixava perfeitamente na minha descrição.Mas era impossível, nunca tinham nascido bruxos na minha família antes, eu não entendo isso até hoje.

- Mas me agarrei a isso e as indicações foram batendo, eu descobri que no meu caso a transformação para uma forma animal se daria involuntariamente – como um lobisomem – devido a uma "circunstância propícia".E essa circunstância é um aborrecimento ou irritação muito grande.

Nessa parte, todos olharam para Draco com um jeito de "sim, você esteve a ponto de morrer" e pelo jeito era isso que ele pensava também.

 - Então sempre procurei não me irritar nem nada, embora seja impossível em algumas situações. Mas tentar ajuda, principalmente porque posso manter um pouco de consciência humana enquanto animal...às vezes.

- Então – disse Harry – as vezes que você vinha para cá...

- Isso mesmo.Incomoda manter isso guardado quando quer se manifestar.Aqui eu não tinha problemas, até foi divertido conhecer a Floresta.Tomei todos os cuidados para que nunca ninguém me encontrasse, mas eu não podia adivinhar que todos vocês viessem e ficassem tanto tempo atrás de mim... – ela corou um pouco, emocionada – e acabei os expondo a um perigo enorme, desculpem.

- Não tem nada não – Rony disse, tentando alegra-la – A gente nem pode chamar o que aconteceu hoje de perigo enorme, se fizermos umas comparações com o que já aconteceu aqui antes...

- Nós sabíamos dos riscos, Noriçá, e viemos porque quisemos, não precisa pedir desculpas – concluiu Harry, sorrindo.

- Fale por si mesmo, Harry – Mione desabafou, sentando – Eu levei o maior susto, ouvir vocês contando sobre as encrencas daqui é uma coisa, e fazer a excursão é outra bem diferente.

- Acredite ou não, eu concordo plenamente, Granger – manifestou-se Draco, encostado em uma arvore – E é só a segunda vez que venho aqui...

- E é a segunda vez que quase se borra todo, né, Malfoy? – riu-se Rony.

- Se tivesse uma aranha envolvida queria ver quem ia se borrar... – respondeu o outro, e, antes que Rony continuasse a discussão inútil, Mione se levantou e olhou o relógio do bolso.

- Que tal a gente voltar agora e conversar no castelo, ou trocar ofensas, o que quiserem fazer, mas debaixo de um teto?

- Eu concordo – disse Harry – Perdemos a noção do tempo aqui.

Todos se prepararam para andar, mas Noriçá continuava imóvel, apenas observando os quatro.Draco notou e achou estranho.

- Vamos Noriçá, antes que aconteça mais alguma coisa...

- Eu disse...que não tem mais jeito mesmo...não é? – ela respondeu, exibindo um olhar triste porem conformado.Era fácil perceber o esforço que ela fez para disfarçar a voz chorosa.Rony e Mione se entreolharam, não arriscavam uma suposição sobre o que ela queria dizer, mas Harry entendia cada gesto.

- O...que quer dizer? – Draco tinha uma idéia, mas queria muito estar errado.Ela suspirou e olhou para o céu, tentando falar do jeito mais fácil possível.

- Eu pensei...que podia escapar...que podia me controlar...mas tudo o que aconteceu nesses últimos dias me mostrou a verdade.Eu não posso me livrar dessa... maldição, é a melhor palavra.Faz parte de mim, está marcado para sempre.Quanto mais eu reprimir, mais ela vai sair para fora, e eu vou virar...não...eu sou um perigo, onde quer que eu esteja, sempre serei.

- Mas... – ela levantou a mão, pedindo para Draco esperar ela terminar. 

- Meu tempo por aqui terminou.Não posso permanecer em Hogwarts, e todos vocês sabem disso.   

Ela estava tão calma e decidida que ninguém sabia direito o que fazer, só ficaram olhando ela se despedir deles como se fosse uma coisa já prevista e marcada, como se fosse algo natural.

- Posso dizer umas coisas também? – pronunciou-se Harry, sério como nunca havia estado.Noriçá fez que sim com a cabeça, duvidando de que adiantaria ele falar algo.

- Você tem medo de como as pessoas reagiriam ao descobrirem isso, não é?

- O que é que você acha, hein? – ela respondeu, abaixando os olhos – Ninguém entenderia, e não as culpo por isso.

- Mas eu sim.As pessoas são assim mesmo, julgam precipitadamente, por qualquer motivo, mas nada deixa de ser um erro só porque todo mundo comete.E se você se curva a esses erros, eles acabam passando por coisas normais, e tudo continua igual.Uma varinha pode ser muito mais perigosa que você, que é uma boa pessoa e não tem culpa nenhuma de ser assim.  – Harry se lembrara na hora de seu segundo ano: de como o popular Harry Potter se transformara de uma hora para outra em um elemento perigoso porque é ofidiglota.

- É  fácil dizer, eu sei de tudo isso, mas acontece que...

- Acontece que fugir é mais fácil, não é? – Rony tomou a palavra.

- Rony...eu não estou fugindo!!!

- Não conscientemente, mas no final é a mesma coisa.Você pensa que está protegendo os outros de se envolverem nos seus problemas, mas está mesmo é fugindo deles.Confia em mim, é palavra de quem já fez isso milhões de vezes. – ele se lembrou das vezes em que não disse nada a Harry sobre os problemas de dinheiro em casa, sabia que, mais do que não envolver o amigo, ele fazia isso mais por vergonha. 

- Noriçá, nós somos seus amigos e queremos que você fique para que possamos ajuda-la.Não diga que é impossível, sempre há alguma coisa que nós não sabemos e podemos descobrir. – Mione disse, já separando mentalmente dezenas de livros onde poderia procurar sobre aquele tipo desconhecido de maldição.

- Noriçá...não pode ir embora porque algumas pessoas podem falar mal, eu sei do que estou falando, é exatamente isso que elas querem que faça.Que tenha medo e se sinta inferior.Mas pode não dar certo com todo mundo – olhou para o trio que o encarava de um modo enigmático – tem gente que não é fácil de curvar._Diferentes de idiotas como eu que acabam metendo os pés pelas mãos em tudo o que faz..._

  - Draco, está com as orelhas vermelhas... – Noriçá sorriu levemente, apontando os pimentões nos lados da cabeça de Malfoy.

- Acho que ele não se sentindo muito à vontade – zombou Rony – Afinal, quase morreu procurando você e não conseguiu mais do que cinco minutos a sós...

- Ora, Weasley!Eu... – antes que o agora-completamente-rubro Draco continuasse uma discussão ali, Mione praticamente gritou com os garotos.

- Será que podemos ir agora, eu ODEIO esse lugar ainda mais a cada minuto que passa!Que coisa! – e se virou para seguir o caminho de volta, dura como pedra.Rony foi atrás dela, gritando como ela era cabeça-dura e se não podia agüentar mais um minuto já que se segurara a tarde toda.Harry olhou para Noriçá, que entendeu.

- É, vamos voltar que já está tarde!Conheço o caminho de cor!

Harry e Draco se olharam rápida e secamente, e se ignoraram o caminho todo, com Noriçá no meio deles e Mione e Rony discutindo atrás.Foi só na saída da floresta, quando os primeiros raios de sol já apareciam sobre o lago, que Rony se lembrou de uma coisa que queria perguntar desde a madrugada.

- Noriçá, mas afinal que animal é aquele que você se transforma?

- Eu também nunca tinha visto. – falaram Harry e Draco ao mesmo tempo, para aborrecimento de ambos.Noriçá sorriu e olhou para Mione.

- Você sabe, não é?

- Eu já li sobre ele. – respondeu ela, orgulhosa.Noriçá virou-se para os garotos e disse com um sorriso ainda maior.

- Uma onça.Uma onça pintada, brasileira.****


	9. Tensão em Hogsmeade

**Capítulo 9: Tensão em Hogsmeade**

         Não dá para dizer que depois da pequena reunião na Floresta Proibida tudo ficou bem.Nem poderia, pois passar a noite fora do castelo, fora matar as aulas de um dia todo, não seria algo que pudesse ser ignorado ou mesmo "perdoado".E isso gerou uma certa polêmica entre os professores durante a decisão sobre o castigo a ser imposto sobre os cinco, quer dizer, seis.

          - Mary?O que você tá fazendo aqui? – Noriçá exclamou surpresa quando viu a amiga entrar na ante-sala que dava para o escritório de Dumbledore, onde todos aguardavam o anúncio de seus castigos.

         - Bem, digamos que eu tive a minha vez de ser a garota violenta da Sonserina – e deu uma espiada com ar superior para Malfoy, mais especificamente para o nariz dele. Rony abafou a vontade de rir ao lembrar da cena, quando parecia que o garoto seria linchado ali mesmo no refeitório.

         Ela sentou-se ao lado de Noriçá com uma expressão interrogativa: "porque esse boçal ainda está vivo e você está sentada ao lado dele?" que a outra achou até engraçada.

         - A gente já resolveu tudo, pelo menos entre a gente...

         - Mas ainda não acabou – disse Rony – Só de ver a bela cara do Snape quando entrou na sala do diretor, eu digo que está apenas começando.

         - Contanto que a gente não tenha de voltar LÁ... – desabafou Mione, zangada com si mesma diante dessa nova fraqueza.Não queria parecer uma menininha medrosa, mas o que fazer se seus joelhos gelavam só de pensar na Floresta Proibida, escura e perigosa?Era melhor ficar quieta.

         Já Harry estava a milhas distante daquela sala e do castigo que os aguardava.Às vezes pensava se não teria vocação para investigador, uma vez que parecia ser o único a notar certos detalhes nas coisas que aconteciam em volta.Por exemplo, a história de serem atacados por um nundu, uma criatura que só existe na África, ali do lado do colégio não era muito mal contada?Justamente a cidade de Noriçá ser atacada pelos Comensais da Morte e ela ser diretamente atingida, aliado ao fato que ela costumava comentar às vezes (ainda que sem perceber) de que ainda nem entendia como e porque tinha ganhado a bolsa em Hogwarts, depois ela e Malfoy ficam amigos(o mais estranho e misterioso acontecimento de todos) e agora a descoberta dessa estranha maldição que ela traz, tudo isso parecia uma coisa só para Harry, mas ele não conseguia juntar tudo num bolo só, embora sentisse que logo seria tudo esclarecido...

         - HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

         - Ah!Precisam gritar desse jeito?

         - Pior que precisa, você parecia estar em transe!Nem ouviu quando chamaram a gente, aposto.

         - Cuidado para não fundir os miolos, Harry...

         - Parem com isso... – e entrou apressado atrás deles na sala do diretor, esquecendo um pouco a linha de raciocínio que seguia.

         Noriçá ficou maravilhada com o lugar que entrava, nunca pensou que houvesse um lugar tão peculiar como aquele, tão bagunçado e organizado ao mesmo tempo que lhe deu até tonturas.Era a última coisa que esperaria de um escritório de diretoria, mesmo no mundo bruxo.Teve um pensamento engraçado: parecia o seu próprio quarto, daqueles que você arruma num dia e no outro tudo já voltou ao que era antes, porque no fundo fica tudo muito mais fácil quando está desarrumado.

         - Não repare a decoração de adolescente, srta. Nomini – disse Dumbledore, como que lendo os pensamentos da aluna – Por favor, sentem-se todos.

         Draco também achou aquele lugar muito simpático, pelo que seu pai tinha contado ele imaginava a sala do diretor como uma coisa realmente estapafúrdia, mas até que era legal, apesar de ser meio feliz.É, realmente deveria ser horrível para Lúcio.Dumbledore estava sentado na sua costumeira cadeira de centro, com Snape e Moody do lado direito e Minerva do lado esquerdo, os diretores das casas muito sérios e Moody com aquela expressão de que tudo aquilo era muito engraçado.

         - Bem, senhores, temos aqui três grifinórios e três sonserinos que cometeram infrações bem graves e cumulativas.Internamente, decidimos que cada casa perderá 50 pontos por cabeça, o que dá 150 pontos para cada uma no total.Certo?

Com os olhos arregalados só de imaginar o que os esperava "entre quatro paredes na presença do resto dos alunos das casas", todos fizeram um sofrido sim com a cabeça.

- Muito bem – continuou o diretor – agora estamos aqui para decidir a punição individual de vocês, como é regra.Eu e Moody conversamos bastante e temos uma sugestão em conjunto.Os senhores diretores têm algo em mente antes de nós nos pronunciarmos?

 - Eu sim – Snape tomou a palavra – Proponho que limpem os banheiros do colégio durante seis meses, incluindo os _antigos, _– pela  maneira que olhou Harry, ele estava dizendo na verdade _Murta que Geme_ – menos os utilizados pelos monitores.Sem mais.

Draco lançou um olhar de "imenso desapontamento" para o professor favorito, mas este nem fez questão de olhar de volta, apenas sentou-se friamente como uma estátua de mármore.Rony e Harry disfarçavam o "imenso ódio" se fixando em um ponto na parede muito interessante.As garotas trocaram olhares de nojo entre si.

- Sra. Minerva? – Dumbledore olhou para a professora ternamente.

- Proponho que passem o fim-de-semana de Hogsmeade, que é este próximo, na biblioteca fazendo relatórios sobre as experiências que a professora Sprout está preparando para as próximas aulas.

Não houve surpresa para ninguém, todos sabiam que Minerva ia querer cortar Hogsmeade no castigo dela.Hermione já estava tranqüila, preferia limpar privadas à pisar em dejetos de animais selvagens na floresta.

- Ambas sugestões muito interessantes – o diretor lançou olhares misteriosos aos professores – Mas acho humildemente que a sugestão de Moody e a minha são mais...produtivas_...não que os banheiros não precisem de um trato..._Bem, nós concluímos que esse grupinho parece ser bem corajoso e esperto... - todos tiveram a impressão de que a coisa ia piorar – então, como as "coisas" voltaram a acontecer, nunca é demais prevenir, estou certo?Eu odiaria ter que cancelar Hogsmeade por causa de eventos externos, mas acho que temos a solução.Tivemos a prova de que esses alunos, do 5° ano, conhecedores de magia básica, responsáveis, não se deixam intimidar por qualquer coisa.Por isso nós propomos que eles façam parte do grupo de monitores da visita a Hogsmeade, uma questão de organização para uma eventualidade.

Por essa ninguém presente esperava.Os cinco se entreolharam, surpresos com o castigo e com a cara satisfeitíssima do diretor.

- Eu pensei nessa possibilidade no inicio do ano letivo, mas havia o risco de ninguém se voluntariar.Pelo menos teremos um grupo garantido.

- Eu concordo – disse Minerva, satisfeita.

- Eu também... – rosnou Snape, desapontado. 

- Então estamos conversados!Podem ir crianças, e não se esqueçam de levantar cedo no sábado, para receberem as instruções! – Dumbledore estava tão feliz que dava raiva, só quando eles se afastaram do escritório é que conseguiram ter uma reação.

- Ser...monitor...durante o passeio... – disse Rony – Porque não lançar uma Avada Kedavra de uma vez??????????????

- Oh Rony, você é mesmo um bobo! – ralhou Mione – Tivemos sorte!

- Sorte você, que adora mandar nos outros!Pobres alunos...

- Como?

Novamente uma sessão de quebra-quebra entre Rony e Mione, nenhum deles já levava a sério.Harry e Draco se encararam pela primeira vez desde que entraram no castelo.

- Parece que vamos trabalhar juntos, Malfoy.

- Parece que vai ser o pior fim-de-semana em Hogsmeade da minha vida...

- Parece que eu não vou estrear muito bem em Hogsmeade – Noriçá passou por eles, parecendo aborrecida.Draco largou Harry falando sozinho e foi com ela, que ainda se virou e deu um tchau aos outros, assim como Mary.O trio grifinório se dirigiu para a aula de Transfiguração que teriam logo mais.

- Já repararam como Malfoy toma cuidado para não aborrecer Noriçá? – Harry falou como quem não quer nada.

- Hunf!Pra mim ele vai aprontar alguma.Não me passa pela garganta ela ter perdoado ele, estou em modo de batalha para ele ainda, que ele abra bem os olhos  -disse Mione, decidida. 

 - Pois pra mim ele tá agindo como um perfeito trouxa.Ou seja, tá caidinho por ela e ainda nem percebeu, pois é um crianção que não sabe das coisas da vida... – vangloriou-se Rony, deixando Mione roxa de ódio.

- É, acho que a Vinci te ensinou muita coisa né Rony?Ela deve saber muita coisa, basta ver o jeito que ela anda por aí se oferecendo.

- Ah, se continuar falando assim vou achar que você é uma recalcada invejosa, Mione – o outro ironizou, esperando a resposta, que veio rápido e foi logo respondida, e quando eles iam começar de novo...

- POXA! – exclamou Harry, de repente – Já é a terceira vez nessa manhã, não quero nem ver quando vocês estiverem casados, vai ser um terror! – e apressou o passo, se pondo à frente deles.

- COMO DISSE, HARRY?????? – os dois o seguiram, rubros e gritando argumentos do tipo "isso é uma besteira" corredor afora.

O dia passou como um relâmpago e a noite chegou.Já no dormitório feminino da Sonserina, Noriçá e Mary ainda estavam acordadas, ou melhor, Mary mantinha a amiga acordada com o relato da espetacular briga de um soco só que acontecera na ausência dela.

- E o inútil nem se deu ao trabalho de revidar, sabe?Ficou que nem um joão bobo ali no chão, praticamente esperando que eu batesse nele de novo.E se eu fosse esperta bem que tinha aproveitado!

- Ele estava abalado assim mesmo, é... – Noriçá pensava alto, um tanto afetada pelo cansaço e pelo sono, esticada na cama, pronta a desabar em um segundo, mas sorrindo feito boba.Mary percebeu esse quadro e deu um sorrisinho de quem sabe das coisas.

         - Se não tomar cuidado vai acabar me confessando de quem você gosta...

         - O que está dizendo, Mary?Eu não gosto de ninguém!

         - Você falou de um modo tão convincente...sinceramente não entendo o que você viu nele, tá, tem um belo par de olhos sim, é rico pra caramba sim, tem uma certa classe, mas na verdade é um tremendo banana e você sabe bem disso, como sabe também com o que a família dele anda.Pode acabar se metendo numa encrenca.

         - Minha vida **É** uma encrenca, Mary, e se me dá licença boa noite! – e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro antes que fosse forçada a continuar a conversa,e como Mary mesma disse, discutir naquele estado a faria dizer coisas que não queria, e que não podia.

         - Boa noite sra. Malfoy.... – sussurrou Mary para si mesma – Quem sabe não teremos uma agradável cena neste fim de semana?...ora, quem foi capaz de fazer o Draquinho se embrenhar na Floresta Proibida o dia inteiro é capaz de muito mais coisas, penso eu!Boa sorte, garota!  

          Algumas horas depois, quando amanhecia e todos levantavam, animados com a aproximação do fim de semana em Hogsmeade, era possível para qualquer um perceber que algo de muito mais animado havia se passado durante a noite, só pelas caras dos seis escolhidos.Na mesa da grifinória, Rony dava detalhes aos irmãos sobre o acontecido, Hermione se enchia de café para permanecer lúcida e Harry parecia sem a mínima vontade de fazer nada.

         - Oi, Harry... – Gina se aproximou timidamente, sentando-se ao lado do garoto.

         - Gina! – Harry sentiu-se mais animado ao ver Gina ao seu lado, mas nem se deu conta  - Como está?

         - Era eu quem devia fazer essa pergunta...não foi uma noite fácil...

         - Bem, pelo menos foi a primeira do ano.Mas eu estou bem agora.

         Passou um instante de silêncio enquanto Harry mastigava o pão com geléia e Gina pensava no que dizer.Ele parecia desconhecer completamente a aflição da menina, mas na cabeça dela, ele reparava em tudo o que ela considerava fazer errado.Isso dificultava bastante a superação da sua timidez.

         - Eu...me inscrevi.

         - Como é, Gina?

         - Me inscrevi...pra ser monitora em Hogsmeade...

         Harry se surpreendeu com a novidade, mas sorriu carinhosamente para ela, que ruborizou imediatamente, baixando os olhos.

         - Você quer ajudar a gente, não é?

         - É...não acho que outras pessoas irão se inscrever....não acho justo que vocês fiquem com todo o trabalho..._e podemos ter um tempo sozinhos, como eu preciso..._

- Muito obrigado mesmo, Gina.Você é mesmo uma grande garota._E pode ser a chance que eu preciso para termos nosso tempo sozinhos..._

- Então...a gente se vê, né, Harry, eu preciso ir agora...

         - Eu também tenho que ir pra aula agora....bem, então tá, a gente se vê...

         Os dois se levantaram ao mesmo tempo, mal conseguiam se olhar nos olhos, um com medo de que o outro pudesse ler algum sentimento, alguma intenção, se ficassem cara a cara.Assim, ansiosos com a expectativa em comum, cada um seguiu seu caminho.

Harry pela escada da aula de Adivinhações....

_- Eu sei que tem muita coisa acontecendo, mas não posso mais enrolar, nesse fim de semana eu digo a ela o que sinto, não importa o que aconteça, e assim me livro desse incômodo no peito...acho._

E Gina para o lago, onde teriam aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas....

_- Dessa vez não escapo!Mesmo que me decepcione, vou ter que dizer enquanto posso me controlar, ou vou acabar fazendo mais besteira ainda!Tudo vai melhorar se eu me abrir com ele...espero._

Na porta da sala, Harry se deparou com Rony e os gêmeos discutindo algo que parecia bem sério.Mas ao se aproximar mais viu que não se tratava de nada tão importante, ao menos para o padrão de Harry.

- Fred...Jorge...o que custa, hein? – Rony quase implorava para os irmãos se inscreverem também no monitoramento, mas eles pareciam irredutíveis e insensíveis aos apelos, como bons irmãos mais velhos.

- O que custa?Roniquinho, isso nem pagando! – esbravejou Fred.

- É, nem chamou a gente pra ir fazer a busca lá na Floresta e só agora lembra dos irmãos, né? – disse Jorge com ar de "muitíssimo ofendido".

- E depois, você não vai estar sozinho, tem seus melhores amigos para sofrerem ao seu lado! – concluiu Fred com um lindo sorriso.

- É, por que a gente tem que participar? – perguntou Jorge em tom de desafio.

- Bem, muitos daqueles alunos têm expressões parecidas com as de vocês no terceiro ano.Achei que pudessem ajudar a evitar problemas, afinal são tão entendidos nisso...vai ser o inferno se eles resolverem aprontar com a gente!

- E porque acha que não vamos nos envolver nisso? – Jorge disse com um ar sombrio.

- Monitores são amaldiçoados...as principais e favoritas vítimas... – completou Fred do mesmo jeito.

- Vocês sabem que a Gina vem, não é? – Harry entrou na conversa, achando que Rony estava fazendo muito barulho por nada.

- Nós tentamos avisa-la!!!! – desesperou-se Fred.

- Mas ela insistiu nessa idéia absurda!!!!!!!!! – Jorge se abraçou ao irmão gêmeo, também choramingando.Rony revirou os olhos, irritado.

- Fazer o quê;já está feito. – concluíram os dois ao mesmo tempo, em tom normal.

- Acho que ela tem..._motivos._ – Rony deu uma cotovelada levemente forte em Harry, que ficou vermelhíssimo.Fred e Jorge cercaram ele, um de cada lado, e fizeram caras ameaçadoras.

- Muito bem, senhor Harry Potter...

- Nós respeitamos a decisão da nossa irmã...

- Espero que a respeite tanto quanto nós...

- Sabemos que ela não é mais um bebê...

- Por isso, estamos tomando cuidados... 

- Para o caso de uma eventualidade...

- TRATE DE NÃO SAIR DA LINHA COM NOSSA IRMÃ CAÇULA! – os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo no ouvido do pobre Harry, que imaginou que provas não teria que passar se quisesse ter algo com Gina.Jantares na casa dela, a cada prato um momento de tensão com as gemialidades Weasley...mas nisso ele pensava depois, pediria ajuda para Hermione, precisaria de (mais) proteção.

- Sabe, Harry, acho que vou aproveitar e convidar a Vinci para passear por Hogsmeade no nosso descanso...afinal, os monitores principais também estarão lá! – disse Rony, todo animadinho.Fred e Jorge ficaram assombrados.

- Mas...a Hermione... – os dois disseram, ao mesmo tempo.

- Águas passadas, águas passadas... – vangloriou-se Rony, entrando na sala.Harry entrou atrás dele, olhando para os gêmeos com uma expressão de "ele vai se meter em mais encrencas ainda com isso, podem ter certeza". 

- Não, não precisam fazer isso, eu já disse! – mal-humorado, Draco picava toletes na aula de Herbologia e discutia com Crable e Goyle ,que já tinham perguntado milhões de vezes se teriam que se inscrever no monitoramento também.

- Mas  a gente tem sempre que estar de olho em você..

- É, e você nunca reclamou...isso não é normal..

- Eu sei que meu pai disse pra vocês não desgrudarem de mim, mas dessa vez eu preciso de um tempo sozinho!Deu pra entender?

Como Draco ficara bem vermelho ao dizer isso, os dois guarda-costas deram um sorriso bobo ao mesmo tempo, imaginando coisas.

- Qual é o problema????????? – Draco rugiu, sacudindo a pequena faca.

- A gente entendeu sim...

- É por causa da aluna estrangeira...

- Que-que-que- teria a Noriçá a ver com isso??????? 

- É que você não disfarça muito bem...

- É só olhar pra ela que fica desse jeito...

- Parem de insinuar coisas, seus inúteis!Nem sabem do que estão falando...

- Sabemos sim...

- Vamos então te deixar sozinho em Hogsmeade...com ela, é claro...

- O segundo encontro de Draco com uma garota!

- Não tem nada...de encontro!_Ela não iria aceitar sair comigo mesmo..._

Anoitece, novamente o pântano escuro, novamente o vulto e a voz feminina conversando com o homem, à distância como sempre.

- A oportunidade chegou.Você já está pronta?

- Claro.E tenho um trunfo se algo der errado.Espero que você esteja tão bem preparado quanto eu.

- Não quero falhas.Lembre-se de quem se arrisca mais nesse plano sou eu, então...

- É mesmo um borra-botas, você.Só está nisso porque o Lord mandou, afinal a atitude do pivete te dá uma cobertura, ainda que involuntária.Como você deve odiá-lo por isso!

- Não use esse tom irônico comigo!Eu estou muito agradecido por essa chance que o Lord me concedeu... – o rapaz deu as costas para a mulher e foi embora, ainda podendo ouvir um comentário ácido da misteriosa figura.

- Não vá se empolgar demais em Hogsmeade, hein?Hehehehehehe...

O dia da viagem para Hogsmeade chegou tão rápido que parecia ter usado Pó de Flu.Ao chegarem na cidade, os inscritos no monitoramento imediatamente receberam as instruções.Formaram-se dois grupos de seis pessoas, o primeiro com Harry, Hermione, Rony, Draco, Noriçá (os forçados) e Leandra (para desespero de Hermione) e o outro com Gina (decepcionada), Neville, Mary (se dando muito bem), John, Morty e Clair (monitores-chefes da Sonserina, Grifinória e Lufa-lufa respectivamente).Todos usavam crachás de identificação violeta-forte, e os alunos já haviam sido instruídos a procurar qualquer um deles no caso de uma emergência, pois todos estariam patrulhando pela cidade afora.

- Bem, boa sorte crianças. – disse a profa. Minerva antes de solta-los – E lembrem-se, estão aqui para evitar, e não para arranjar confusão. – e passou um ligeiro porém penetrante olhar pelo "trio parada dura" da grifinória, no fundo simplesmente adorara a idéia de Alvo daquele tal monitoramento inventado na hora, julgava que daria um pouco de responsabilidade a eles.Mas ao mesmo tempo desconfiava que o diretor tinha outros motivos, tantos anos de convivência a ensinaram que Dumbledore nunca dá ponto sem nó.E aquele era um momento sugestivo a esse tipo de atitude.

- Bem – começou Leandra logo após a saída da professora – Nós nos dividimos em duplas, como o outro grupo.Eu e Ron...

- Pode deixar, eu fico com o Rony – falou Mione num impulso mecânico, ruborizando logo depois.Rony também se surpreendeu, não achou que a brincadeira do ciúme tivesse um efeito tão rápido.Leandra não discutiu, pelo contrário, pareceu aliviada (particularmente Rony não achou isso muito legal), dando de ombros e continuando.

- Como quiser...então você e o Rony, eu e o Potter, e Malfoy e Nomini.Tá bom assim, pra todo mundo?

Todos concordaram com a cabeça, meio desatentos.Aquilo não era a coisa mais legal para se fazer em Hogsmeade, mas eles realmente tinham mais preocupações do que a monitora da Corvinal supunha.

- OK, circulando então, meio-dia no Três Vassouras para o almoço – ela enlaçou o braço de Harry como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, deixando-o muito constrangido.Hermione ainda teve tempo para um olhar de desprezo para a outra, antes de dar-lhe as costas.O que nenhum deles percebia era que havia um par de olhos rasgados espreitando cada movimento na sombra de um beco, e que desapareceu no mesmo instante que cada par seguiu seu caminho.

 - Ah, eu não podia deixar a Noriçá sozinha nisso, né? – Mary falava enquanto ela e Neville andavam por perto da Casa dos Gritos.Devia ser por perto de onze horas, e o lugar estava meio vazio.Ele estava bastante envergonhado, pois havia decidido (assim os outros) se declarar a ela naquele fim-de-semana, preferencialmente naquele dia.Mas nesse ponto ele e Gina eram mesmo parecidos..

- Ah, entendo...você é uma amigona dela mesmo...

- E você, Neville? – subitamente ela parou e baixou os olhos, séria.

- Eu...o que? – ele já ficou com medo de ter falado algo errado.

- Por que você veio para esse monitoramento imbecil?Não pode ter feito isso apenas por fazer... – essa frase fez ele empalidecer.

- Eu...eu...

- É  a Weasley, acertei? – ela disse com voz triste.Neville não esperava por isso.

- A Gina...?Por que acha...

- Acho que você queria aproveitar hoje para dizer que gosta dela antes que ela diga pro Potter...deve querer estar com ela agora... – dava para perceber as orelhas dela ficarem rubras.

- Mary...

- Eu não sei o que se passa na cabeça dela, mas ela é gente boa...você também.É o garoto mais gente boa que já conheci...e merece alguém legal como ela...mas eu só queria...

- Mary, escuta. – ele cortou, querendo acabar com isso naquele momento – Eu realmente estou aqui para dizer que gosto de alguém, mas...mas...

- Mas...o que..?Fala... – ela levantou os olhos para ele, pareciam bem maiores agora. Neville sentiu que não poderia fraquejar.

- Mas...não é pra Gina...é...pra...

Um ruído surdo, o mundo girou por alguns instantes e tudo escureceu.

Alheios ao que acontecera a meia hora atrás, Noriçá e Draco entravam no Três Vassouras para o almoço, como ficara combinado.O lugar ainda estava bem vazio, pois várias lojas da cidade ainda estavam abertas e ninguém sentiria fome enquanto houvesse diversão.Noriçá deu uma olhada ao redor e pareceu satisfeita.

- Parece que os outros ainda não vieram.Vamos arrumar uma mesa antes que o lugar encha.

Draco concordou com a cabeça e eles sentaram-se em uma mesa grande perto do balcão,de onde podiam ver a entrada.Noriçá olhou para o amigo de um jeito questionador.

- Por que está me olhando assim? – ele estranhou, meio sem graça.Ela sorriu e apoiou-se nos cotovelos, o encarando.Draco achou que ela ficava encantadora naquela posição, e quase deixou escapar um sorriso bobo.

- Você ficou tão calado a manhã toda, foi tão terrível assim ter que ficar nesse trabalho bobo?A gente acabou nem fazendo nada, por sorte nada aconteceu de anormal.

- Não é isso não.É que esse lugar tá mesmo diferente.Todo mundo parece meio depressivo, nos anos anteriores isso aqui era um fervo danado onde quer que a gente fosse, o Três Vassouras nunca estava vazio, por exemplo.

- Você queria o quê, com certeza esse ano todo mundo tá com medo de pôr até o nariz pra fora de casa.A Mione comentou comigo que nunca tantos alunos resolveram ficar em Hogwarts como nesse ano, os calouros nem estão se queixando de que não podem vir.Realmente eu não estranharia se uma centena de Comensais da Morte baixasse nesse instante aqui e começasse a botar pra quebrar. 

Ela tentou disfarçar, mas mesmo assim o jeito que disse tudo aquilo era imensamente triste.Isso fez Draco se sentir horrível de novo, pois decidira animar Noriçá, mesmo que fosse impossível tirar todo o sofrimento que ela estava passando, e agora via que não estava fazendo diferença nenhuma.Mas claro que não deixaria ela pensar em solidão de novo.

- Mas...eles ainda não vieram, não é?

- Que quer dizer?

- Temos tempo para nos divertirmos, eu acho.Não faz mal que estejamos com isso – apontou o crachá violeta de ambos – Aqui ainda é Hogsmeade, o lugar bruxo mais legal de se estar!

- Não está exagerando?

- É, com certeza estou...você se importa?

- Hum...não...principalmente porque se estou com você eu me divirto de qualquer jeito, não importa como eu esteja...

Ela voltou a sorrir como costumava fazer no colégio, e Draco sentiu as pernas gelarem.Sabia que deveria dizer alguma coisa, mas seria o que ele estava pensando?

-_ O que ela quis dizer com isso?Não, não vai me dizer que... não, acho que ela não vai falar mais nada...então por que disse aquilo?E por que esse sorriso?????_

Eles se encararam em silêncio, como se um tentasse ler os pensamentos do outro.E com certeza se conseguissem seria bem mais fácil.

_- Vamos lá, Draco estou te dando chances...se gosta de mim vai aproveitar isso pra dizer não é?Ou estou sendo precipitada?Ficamos a manhã toda sozinhos e você não diz uma palavra...não deve gostar de mim mesmo..._

Agora Noriçá também sentia as pernas geladas, e todo o resto.Isso era pior do que corar, era sinal de ansiedade profunda e que o momento seria decisivo, para o bem ou para o mal.E ambos sabia disso.  

_- Tudo bem, mesmo que eu esteja fazendo uma besteira...uma hora ela vai ter que ficar sabendo quer eu gosto dela mesmo, é melhor que seja durante esse momento de paz, não é? _

O fato de serem amigos deixava tudo mais difícil e aumentava os medos dos dois, mas eles não pretendiam levar aquele impasse adiante por mais tempo.Uma decisão é uma decisão e não se deve voltar atrás na primeira dificuldade.

_- Muito bem, Draco Malfoy, você pediu.Se vai ficar quieto, é melhor que eu fale logo, agora que você já sabe tudo sobre mim, que somos amigos, você tem que ficar sabendo que eu gosto de você.Depois, bem, depois é depois e a gente resolve._

- Noriçá, eu...

- Draco, eu...

- MAS QUE COISA, LARGA DO MEU PÉ!!!!!

- MAS EU NÃO FIZ NADA!!!!!

Eram Hermione e Rony que acabavam de entrar, um seguido do outro, no ainda pacífico bar.Num movimento automático, Noriçá e Draco afastaram-se um do outro, vermelhos e suando frio com o susto, ainda tentando disfarçar o que estavam fazendo. Mas mesmo que não tentassem, a outra dupla nem iria perceber, entretida demais com a própria briga.Só depois que Mione atravessou praticamente correndo o bar e chegou ao balcão da atônita madame Rosmerta é que percebeu que os dois estavam ali e a encaravam com uma expressão frustrada.Achando que era apenas por causa da gritaria, ela tentou consertar as coisas.

- Desculpa gente...acho que me excedi.Desculpe, srta. Rosmerta...

- É...desculpe a baixaria... – Rony olhava Mione de canto, sentando-se na mesa ao lado de Noriçá, e era obvio que não se arrependia nem um pouco da cena.Um bom observador notaria que ele estava magoado com alguma coisa, e Hermione tinha uma expressão de culpa bem evidente no rosto.Mas ali não haviam bons observadores, apenas adolescentes.

- Vocês dois...estão bem...agora? – Noriçá optou por fazer uma pergunta trivial ao invés de algo como "VOCÊS NÃO TÊM SENSO DE DIGNIDADE???", que era o que pensava. Os dois fizeram que sim com a cabeça, sem se olharem.Mesmo assim, Hermione sentou ao lado de Rony.Ao lado do Malfoy que ela não ia sentar, não é?

- Isso é que é exemplo de monitoramento... – comentou Draco com um sorriso cínico.Estranhamente, nenhum dos dois replicou.Noriçá suspirou aliviada, agora que tinham cortado a animação, ela não sabia se ia fazer mesmo a coisa certa.

- _Droga, um balde de água fria não teria me tirado tanto a coragem...estou meio apreensiva ainda, por isso estou travando...sim, é isso..._

- _Pronto, valeu mesmo Weasley, acabou com todo o clima!Quero só ver quando é que eu vou conseguir juntar coragem pra tentar de novo!_ – Draco cruzou os braços mal-humorado, mas discretamente para que ninguém percebesse e fizesse alguma pergunta.

- Oi, gente. – ninguém tinha percebido a entrada de Harry no restaurante, e ele entendia os motivos.Apenas sentou-se, tendo o cuidado de olhar ao redor no recinto.

- Que foi, Harry?Parece que correu dez quilômetros! – perguntou Rony ao reparar a expressão cansada e um tanto preocupada do amigo, e também que Leandra não estava com ele.

- Ah... – Harry suspirou – Digamos que a Vinci anda meio...ou é meio...atirada...de qualquer forma tive que circular um bom tempo para despista-la...

- Hunf!Eu logo percebi que aquela garota não presta! – Hermione sorriu triunfante, perante a cara de ódio de Rony.Já estava arrependido de ter feito um acordo com a menina, mas agora era um pouco tarde para isso.Noriçá apoiou Mione concordando com a cabeça, e Harry revirou os olhos, aborrecido.

- O grande garanhão de Hogwarts, eu estou até vendo – zombou Draco, não perdendo a oportunidade – o que a Vinci vai espalhar pela escola toda na próxima semana.

- E você acha que vai estar livre dos boatos? – disse Rony com sarcasmo – Afinal houve o CUIDADO de separar todos os monitores em casais, e você chegou aqui bem antes com a Noriçá, então...  

- Então podemos fazer os pedidos, já passa do meio-dia e eu estou faminta. – cortou uma embaraçada Noriçá, e Rony só não comentou mais nada porque Hermione sabia dar um chute formidável.

- Eu concordo, daqui a pouco temos que voltar ao trabalho – disse Harry pegando o cardápio, pensando em como seria bom ter achado Gina pela manhã assim o trabalho mais difícil teria terminado.Mas Leandra não largou do pé dele um segundo, o que ele poderia ter feito? 

Madame Rosmerta se aproximou e eles resolveram pedir uma porção grande para todos porque ficaria mais em conta, e as porções do Três Vassouras eram as melhores de Hogsmeade.

- E o que vão beber? – perguntou a dona do bar.

- Cerveja amanteigada para mim – pediu Harry.

- Pra mim também. – concordou Rony.

- Eu vou querer um suco de abóbora. –disse Hermione.

- Uma groselha pra mim. – respondeu Noriçá.

- Eu vou querer...ARSÊNICO! – gritou Draco, pálido de repente, dando um tapa na própria cabeça.Os outros olharam para ele confusos, e antes que Rony dissesse que era uma sábia decisão, perceberam que ele olhava fixamente para a porta.

- Bom dia, senhor Lúcio Malfoy! – disse Rosmerta como uma boa atendente, ao ver quem estava parado na entrada.

**~*~**


	10. Xeretando

**Capítulo 10: Xeretando**

A reação ao nome da pessoa em questão foi a única possível: como se uma súbita e pesada nuvem negra se apossasse do local, todos silenciaram, cada um pelos seus motivos.Harry segurou-se para não deixar o local imediatamente por repugnância, Rony estava pronto a soltar um formidável palavrão, o que não o fez em respeito às senhoritas presentes, Hermione manteve-se com a cabeça levantada, encarando o homem de igual pra igual, diferente de Draco, que baixou os olhos em pânico por saber o que o esperava. Noriçá pensava se Lúcio recordava-se de alguma coisa sobre um porre fenomenal de fim de ano, quando ele parecia bem menos intimidador.  

- Bom dia, srta. Rosmerta. Crianças.– respondeu ele num sorriso e reverencia que não combinavam em nada com o resto – Sei que não é usual, mas resolvi passar por aqui hoje...vejo que fiz bem. – e olhou para Draco de uma maneira enigmática, como que feliz, assustando mais ainda o garoto.Dessa parte Rony estava gostando.Nenhum deles percebia que o bar estava começando a encher.

- Traga-me um aperitivo enquanto aguardo, srta. Rosmerta – disse ele sentando-se no balcão – Não vou atrapalhar a conversa das crianças...mas olhe só, não já nos vimos antes? – Lúcio olhou fixamente para Noriçá, que fez o que pôde para não demonstrar o frio na espinha que sentiu.

- Acho difícil, sr. Malfoy...- ela tornou-se a pessoa fria que sabia ser quando necessário – Eu não sou deste país...

Draco num momento de trégua encarou Harry, os dois com a mesma expressão: aí vem patada ao estilo Malfoy.Por que para tradicionalistas não existe muita diferença de tratamento entre sangue-ruins e estrangeiros residentes.Com um gesto discreto, Mione lembrou-os da pior parte, a que podia causar mais problemas: uma perda de controle por parte da garota ia transforma-la de vitima a agressora em segundos.

- Ah, interessante... – respondeu ele levantando as sobrancelhas – deixe-me ver...seu sotaque, parece ser de um daqueles paisinhos do Sul, acertei?

Todos na mesa entenderam na hora que isso não ia parar tão cedo, e como no caso Noriçá não podia controlar certos aborrecimentos, precisavam dar um jeito naquilo rápido.

- Brasil, precisamente... – Noriçá disse, sorrindo forçosamente e dizendo com os olhos para os amigos que podia agüentar aquilo facilmente, e eles se aliviaram.Mas Lúcio sabe jogar com as pessoas como se joga cartas na mesa de pôquer.

- Ah, claro...você deve estar feliz de estar aqui. – Lucio sorriu diabolicamente, e alguma coisa dizia a Noriçá que ela deveria correr dali imediatamente.Mas como isso pareceu muito sem sentido, ela não o fez.

- Feliz...o que quer dizer? – no instante seguinte sabia que não devia ter dito isso.

- Quero dizer...depois daquele ataque de Comensais da Morte no sul...foi a coisa mais sangrenta que já vi na minha vida, e olha que já vi muita coisa...

Aquilo foi um tiro à queima-roupa, Noriçá tremeu da cabeça aos pés.Era tudo tão recente, não podia se dar ao luxo de controlar-se perante aquela investida.Mais tarde, acharia que se tivesse chorado como um bebê nesse momento, teria sido mais fácil.Mas nunca tinha sido uma garota de chorar, era algo de sua personalidade.Vendo que causara o efeito pretendido, Lúcio não parou.

- Pois é, ouvi dizer que havia em Hogwarts uma aluna diretamente atingida no incidente...mas não imaginava que ia conhece-la.Deve mesmo estar feliz, deu muita sorte de não estar lá naquele momento...

Noriçá fechou os olhos e engoliu seco, não podia sair do controle, mas diante daquilo ficou difícil.Xingou-se muito, pensou que deveria ter imaginado que ele usaria isso na provocação, para arrasa-la completamente, mas não se preparou para isso.Era como estar recebendo a noticia outra vez, sentada na mesa da Sonserina, lendo cada linha, a vida passando na frente de seus olhos... mas não podia pensar nisso agora, ou não conseguiria manter a consciência.  

Draco sentiu muita raiva, muita raiva mesmo, do pai nessa hora.Como alguém em sã consciência poderia estar feliz quando há uma semana atrás perdera toda a família, toda uma vida?Lembrou-se de como ela tinha ficado arrasada por nem ter tido chance de defender essa vida, tendo que saber de tudo através de uma estúpida noticia, quando já não havia o que fazer, a quem fazer.E o que dava mais raiva era saber que cada palavra era dita como em discurso, ensaiada e premeditada friamente.E toda essa raiva se espelhava nos olhos do garoto, não parecia que fitava o pai, mas o próprio demônio.E haveria lá muita diferença?Era o que ele se perguntava também.

- Pois é... – Noriçá falou sem ouvir as próprias palavras, o esforço que fazia para manter-se sob controle causava-lhe até náuseas.

- Com licença – Harry pronunciou-se, procurando ignorar a vontade de socar o nariz da pessoa à sua frente. – Está sendo inconveniente ao fazer esses comentários.

Lúcio o fitou estreitando os olhos, e Harry sabia que ele tomara como abuso supremo essa interrupção.Mas sabia também que quem deveria envergonhar-se das suas atitudes era o Malfoy, então permaneceu firme.

- Então, sr. Potter, acho que a senhorita aqui não precisaria de seu apoio para dizer-me o que é ou não inconveniente para ela.Acredite, o mundo não precisa de sua milagrosa intervenção para funcionar...

Harry começava a achar patético aquele tipo de provocação.Se eles não melhorassem o repertório a cada ano, pensou, atingi-lo moralmente seria um tanto improvável.Ainda mais em momentos como esse, em que o mais importante não era o que dissessem a ele, e sim que as provocações parassem para Noriçá.

- Então, muito menos da sua, senhor. – o intuito de desviar a atenção de Lúcio para o próprio Harry parecia surtir efeito, mas com certeza isso iniciaria outra discussão.Mesmo que precisasse manter aparências, Lúcio não engoliria as palavras do garoto.

Enquanto a guerra começava, Rony e Hermione esqueciam a rixa entre si e tentavam pensar em alguma coisa para parar aquilo.Draco tentava acalmar Noriçá, suada e enjoada por represar a magia por tanto tempo.Repentinamente, Mione teve uma idéia e não hesitou.

- Srta. Rosmerta, por favor, pode trazer um vinho para mim? – ela pediu como se fosse muito natural, sob os olhares arregalados de todos na mesa.

- Mas Mione...oh! – Rony sorriu, captando a mensagem – Eu também quero um vinho, por favor.

- Pra mim também... – Noriçá não pensava que seria algo planejado, mas um vinho era uma boa pedida no estado dela.

- Já que todos vamos querer, por que não traz uma garrafa daquelas grandes? – arremedou Draco, pálido e sem olhar para o pai.

- Sim.É o melhor a fazer. – Harry sorriu, entendendo o plano de Mione.Ainda que desconfiada, srta. Rosmerta trouxe logo a tal garrafa e seis copos, olhando para Lúcio.

- O senhor vai acompanha-los, certo? – perguntou ela inocentemente.

- Claro...evidentemente! – Lúcio puxou uma cadeira para a mesa e sentou-se, um pouco nervoso – Apenas um gole, que mal há, não é crianças?

Dez minutos depois, a garrafa estava vazia e o sr. Malfoy estava cheio.De cara cheia, para ser mais exato.E o bar já dava mostras de movimento intenso.Lúcio arrastava palavras e frases desconexas bem condizentes com a sua atual condição, e todos sentiam-se mais calmos.Com exceção do pobre Draco, que parecia um zumbi emburrado, mas também não se pronunciou contra nada.Noriçá era a única dos alunos que tomara     (na verdade virara) um copo da bebida e ainda assim estava um pouco doente.Rony estava certo de que guardaria isso para o resto da vida no coração, assim como Harry.Hermione, que consideraria este o seu melhor dia para planos, resolveu se aproveitar um tanto da situação.

- Então sr Malfoy, o que achou da Copa de Quadribol do ano passado? – ela perguntou como que inocente, mesmo que Lucio não pudesse distinguir o tom da sua voz.

- A...Copa...do ano passado?(ic!)O melhor mesmo não foi o jogo...(ic!)O melhor veio depois...foi quando o Ministério se encrencou(ic!)tudo por causa de uma marca negra de nada...(ic!)Vocês estavam lá pra ver...(ic!)Ei!Falando nisso, você tem sorte de estar viva, garota!AHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA....(ic!)

Hermione esperava que ele dissesse algo comprometedor, isso era até possível com uma pessoa naquele estado.Mas seu jogo foi por água abaixo no instante seguinte.

- Pelo amor de Merlim!LÚCIO! – McNair acabava de entrar no restaurante, e ficou ainda mais pálido ao contemplar a cena.Foi até a mesa a passos rápidos e constatou que o estado do outro era degradante demais para permanecer ali.

- McNair!Meu amigo!(ic!)Vamos beber juntos!Eu estava agora mesmo...

- Acho que você já bebeu o suficiente para um século, Lúcio.Parece que nunca aprende! – Harry percebeu que McNair deu uma discreta olhada para Noriçá.Ela respondeu com um olhar irônico, apesar de ainda sentir-se tonta.Engolindo em seco, o velho bruxo apoiou Lúcio e o conduziu para fora do bar.

- Espero que não seja necessário que outras pessoas tomem conhecimento disso, crianças.Lamento... – ele saiu rapidamente, parecendo muito decepcionado.Logo que ele sumiu de vista, uma gargalhada geral apossou-se da mesa onde Lúcio estava.

- Não vejo graça nenhuma... – resmungou Draco, profundamente envergonhado – Ele não consegue controlar isso.Mas parabéns, Granger!Ganhou de mim nessa...

- Vou considerar um elogio, Malfoy! – Hermione respondeu, abafando o riso – Mas só vi essa maneira de tirar Noriçá e Harry do inconveniente.

- Salvou minha pele mesmo – disse Noriçá, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa – Mas...foi a primeira vez que consegui segurar a magia desse jeito.

- Viu só?Deve ter um jeito de controlar isso, e podemos descobrir! – atalhou Rony, bem humorado.mas Harry ficou sério.

- É  estranho.Ele veio direto para cá, e para Noriçá.Muito seguro.E depois aparece McNair?Que notável coincidência!Malfoy...

- Eu não sei de nada, eu não vi nada, você mesmo viu o jeito que ele me olhou quando entrou.E lá vou eu ouvir um monte de novo...Eu não podia imaginar que ele estaria aqui!

- Foi mesmo estranho, mas...já que esse outro veio também, ele pretendia fazer outra coisa aqui.Mas não tenho idéia do que possa ser. – opinou Noriçá, um pouco mais sóbria.

- Eu tenho um pressentimento de que vamos ficar sabendo logo...  – comentou Harry, pensando alto.

Gina andava pelas ruas da vila, prestando atenção nas vitrines que expunham todo tipo de mimo e presente.Teve a idéia de comprar alguma coisa para o Harry, já que aquele seria o dia em que confessaria a ele.Mas no fundo sabia que estava apenas adiando o momento mais um pouco com essa desculpa.Ao menos era uma boa desculpa.

- Geralmente eu faço os presentes para o Harry, mas dessa vez tem que ser especial.O pior é que não consigo achar nada que pareça bom...Na verdade é mesmo meio difícil com esses poucos trocados – lamentou-se ela, passando a mão nos bolsos e contando as moedas pela milésima vez.Percebeu que acabara indo parar nas lojas mais baratas de Hogsmeade, e não pôde deixar de sentir vergonha.Mas também percebeu outra coisa mais interessante.

- Como é que você me faz uma dessas...na frente da cidade toda, na frente de Harry Potter!

Gina reconheceu a voz de McNair por perto, e viu que ele conversava com alguém num bar muito suspeito.não pensou duas vezes em chegar mais perto ao ouvir o nome de Harry.

- Mas aquele com ele é o pai do Malfoy!Quem diria...o que será que ele está fazendo aqui?E...o que ele andou bebendo aqui?Toda a cota de vinho do Ministério?

- Estou dizendo... – Lucio tomava a poção anti-porre com uma careta – Foi uma armação!Uma jogada ardilosa da pequena sabe-tudo sangue-ruim!Como ela poderia ter adivinhado?

- Talvez ela te ache com cara de bêbado– riu McNair, voltando logo à seriedade – Mas você disse que seu filho estava lá!Isso foi alucinação alcoólica?

- O pior é que não!Aquele bolha!Eu sabia que andava arrastando asa para a sangue-ruim estrangeira, mas descer a esse nível foi vergonhoso!Se bem que ele é uma vergonha desde que nasceu, vou fazer o que...mas isso até nos ajuda, e você sabe do que estou falando...

- Vai usar seu próprio filho para o plano?Ora, esse é o Lucio que eu conheço! – McNair sorriu, um brilho diabólico nos olhos.

- E para que servem os filhos, me diga? – respondeu Lúcio, triunfante.

Os dois foram saindo da mesa, e Gina correu para longe dali, cheia de medo e perguntas na cabeça.Já haviam comentado que Draco tinha uma quedinha por Noriçá, e tudo mais...mas agora um plano horrível entrava na historia, e o Malfoy faria parte dele meio sem saber.Com certeza mais uma tentativa "Voldemortiana" de matar o Harry e voltar ao poder.Esquecendo-se do presente, ela resolveu procurar o irmão e contar o que ouvira.

Enquanto isso, um vulto bem familiar observa tudo nas sombras.

- Eu falei pra besta não se empolgar demais...droga, eu fiz minha parte direitinho, como sempre, e agora danou-se tudo!Bem, mas como sempre eu também tenho um _plano reserva..._Pode ir, ruivinha, conte para Merlim e o mundo o que ouviu.Só vai deixar tudo mais divertido! – e sumiu do mesmo modo que apareceu.

         Antes que Gina pudesse alcançar qualquer um dos amigos, cada um havia voltado para seu turno (Harry sozinho, e sem a menor disposição de encontrar Leandra).Noriçá caminhava sem sentir os passos, totalmente perdida em pensamentos.Ou ao menos assim parecia.

         - Levou um susto, não? – levou um tempo para Draco perceber que era com ele, pois Noriçá não deixou de olhar pra frente.

         - Susto? 

         - Não poderia ser tão bom ator assim e ter consciência da expressão que fez quando teu pai entrou no bar... – e segurou um sorriso, que Draco percebeu.

         - Uma palavra? – perguntou, receoso.

         - Hilário. – ela disse secamente.

         - Você não conhece o meu pai... – ele atalhou.

         - Você morre de medo dele, não é?Não parece que é um pai, mas um inquisidor.         - Argumento válido...é triste mas é verdade, ele é assim mesmo.Nada está bom, nunca.E vai ser assim para sempre.

         Ela parou e olhou para o chão, a franja tapando os olhos, como fazia sempre que estava séria.

         - Noriçá... – a culpa de tudo aquilo voltou às costas do garoto, com mais força.

         - Vai chegar o dia em que vamos entrar em choque.Sinto que não demora...não há como evitar. – não havia raiva ou tristeza na voz, apenas conformismo.Draco não saberia explicar a agonia que estas palavras lhe causaram no momento.

         - Olha, estão descarregando na Zonko's!Vamos aproveitar! – ela levantou o rosto, sorrindo e o puxando para o caminhão, como se sua ultima frase não tivesse existido.E não deixava de estar feliz de verdade.

         - _Sim, vamos entrar em choque, querido Draco Malfoy.Estamos em lados diferentes.Há mais entre nós do que uma rivalidade com Harry Potter, muito mais.Mas, nesse dia, tudo vai ser decidido, seja o que for que aconteça conosco.E enquanto ele não chega, eu quero aproveitar cada minuto!_

No dia seguinte, domingo, amanheceu uma chuva enjoada e pesada, daquelas que tiram completamente o ânimo de todos.Mesmo assim, lá estavam os monitores e os "agregados para o fim de semana" tomando o café no Três Vassouras.Gina puxou Rony para um canto do bar, sem conseguir esconder direito o nervosismo.

         - Que houve, Gi?Você tá até pálida!

         - Eu não te achei ontem, e tem uma coisa urgente...escuta...

         Enquanto eles conversavam, Leandra e Hermione estavam numa disputa de "olhar malvado" digna de Nagini e Anaconda, e Harry já se conformava em resolver primeiro esses novos mistérios que surgiam e depois falar com Gina sossegado.Assim ela não se encrencaria também, era melhor desse jeito.Foi quando um cliente entrou, fazendo-se logo ouvir.

         - Mas quem está aqui, que "feliz coincidência"!Harry Potter e seus amigos! – brandiu Rita Skeeter, no momento em quem pôs os olhos para dentro do restaurante. 

            ***~***


	11. Uma Notícia Inesperada

**Capítulo 11: Uma Notícia Inesperada**

         _- Mas só me faltava essa agora!!! – _pensou Harry_,_ sem querer acreditar que a repórter já estava do seu lado, com sua roupas bizarras (um casaco malhado de branco e preto que ia até o pé, botas amarelo-vivo e um vestido roxo e verde por baixo) agindo e falando com sua notável falsa amizade.

         - Isso é que encontro inesperado, não, sr. Potter?É incrível que as coisas aconteçam quando a gente menos espera!

         - Eu é que devia dizer isso, senhora. – cortou Harry, o mais antipático possível – Pode por-se a mais de cinco metros de distancia?Pretendo respirar ar puro.

         - Mas que bravo... – ela riu baixinho – Vamos, não sabia que era de guardar mágoas, sr. Potter!

         - É que ele não gosta de insetos mesmo, sabe? – atirou Hermione, lembrando a outra de um certo segredinho profissional.Mas Rita não pareceu se incomodar.

         - Bem, querida.Felizmente para mim nem só de Harry Potter são feitas as noticias deste mundo... – parecia haver um sentido oculto nessa frase, mas Mione não conseguiu encontrar.

         - Felizmente pra mim também.Então já vai, né? – Harry tentou dar um ponto final àquilo,mas Rita não pretendia ajudar.

         - Mas logo agora que achei o que procurava? – ela disse, sorrindo para Noriçá.Ela era a que menos estava entendendo, mas não gostou nada do jeito que a mulher a olhava.

         - É comigo, senhora? – ela sentia que deveria ser fria e defensiva como nunca.    Aquela tal de Rita Skeeter tinha veneno até a alma, e ninguém precisou lhe contar isso.

         - Se você for Noriçá Nomini, sim, é com você mesma.Sabe, eu fiz uma matéria sobre o atentado que aconteceu no Brasil e...

         - Se veio dizer isso, eu não estou me importando com a matéria que a senhora faz ou deixa de fazer.Nem estou interessada em comentar qualquer coisa.

         - Nossa, mas como todos estão com os nervos a flor da pele!Isso teria alguma razão misteriosa, visto as pessoas envolvidas?

         - A senhora vai achar a razão no seu espelho, com certeza. – disse Draco, se pronunciando pela primeira vez.

         - Até o senhor, sr. Malfoy...da ultima vez que conversamos o senhor foi bem mais amigável, lembra?Mas veja, hoje até estão todos na mesma mesa...

         - Você é repórter ou é comadre fofoqueira?Nem precisa responder... – Noriçá estava mais irritada do que conseguiu ficar com Sibila.Tinha vontade de arrancar os cabelos do elemento ali mesmo.

         - Eu entendo sua frustração – sua voz era claramente falsa – mas é meu trabalho como repórter buscar a verdade.Vamos garota, me diga a verdade.

         - Eu não tenho nada pra dizer, se liga!Tudo o que havia já foi dito, e você sabe disso! – Noriçá estava achando aquela conversa cada vez mais estranha e inútil, mas Skeeter parecia estar se divertindo.

         - Não, senhorita... – repentinamente, ela pareceu mais ameaçadora e séria que o normal – Ainda há muito o que dizer...mas podemos conversar melhor...

         Ela interrompeu a frase com um grito agudo e escandaloso, ao mesmo tempo em que sacudia a perna com dificuldade.Claro, é mesmo difícil sacudir a perna com um enorme gato enterrando os dentes nela.

         - Bichento! – sorriu Hermione, surpresa – Vamos, saia daí!Venha aqui, que coisa feia, Bichento!Já disse pra não por na boca tudo o que vê, você nem sabe por onde isso andou!

         Ela disse isso com tanta seriedade que todos no restaurante inteiro caíram na gargalhada, uma amostra da popularidade de Rita Skeeter.Vermelha de raiva e de vergonha, ela saiu praguejando e gritando contra todos.

         - Escória!Calem-se!**Isso aí**_ – _apontou Bichento – devia ser exterminado!E, **garotinha, **- apontou Noriçá – vai querer ter conversado comigo melhor, ah se vai!

         Atraídos pelo escândalo, Rony e Gina voltaram para a mesa, rindo também.Rony, num gesto memorável, acariciou a cabeça de Bichento.

         - Cara, ponto para você, pulguento.

         - Eu não sei de onde ele saiu, mas foi na melhor hora. – disse Hermione, com orgulho de mãe.Noriçá também agradou o gato.

         - Obrigada, Bichento, você é um amigão!

         Bichento respondeu com um sonoro miado.Ele e Noriçá costumavam mesmo passar um tempo conversando, quando ela saía pra passear na Floresta Proibida em forma de onça.Normal, já que podiam se entender claramente e bichento também adorava a floresta.

           - Espero que ela se mantenha longe daqui em diante – suspirou Harry – É mesmo uma pena que a tenha conhecido, Noriçá.Ela é o tipo de pessoa que pode-se passar muito melhor sem.

         - Tudo bem,não foi tão ruim assim.Se ela tivesse ficado mais um pouco, acho que não passaria de uma discussão leve.

         - Sua idéia de discussão leve já me assusta um pouco, sabe... – comentou Draco, que agora podia experimentar um pouco do que Harry Potter passava o tempo todo, afinal desde o inicio das aulas entrara em uma encrenca atrás da outra, e cada vez piores.Mas achava que estava valendo a pena cada minuto, até mesmo estar sentado naquela mesa, só para estar ao lado de Noriçá.Já se sentia um idiota há tempos, mas isso não parecia algo muito importante.

         - Falando em discussão – começou Rony, sério de novo – a Gina acaba de me contar uma coisa muito interessante.Acho que teremos novidades logo.

         Pelo olhar de Rony e o jeito assustado de Gina, parecia o inicio de algo sério.E a primeira a coisa a fazer era...        

- Por que eu não posso saber??????????????? – esperneava Leandra enquanto Hermione a tocava para fora.

         - Por que é segredo nosso, difícil isso?Vai dar uma voltinha, se fosse educada eu não precisaria estar mandando!

         - Isso não é justo!Vocês são um bando de convencidos!HARRY POTTER, EU TE ODEIO! – foi o que ela disse ao ser praticamente jogada na calçada.

         - Foi a melhor coisa que ela poderia ter feito por mim – disse Harry, sinceramente aliviado.

         - MAS VOCÊ NÃO, RONY!!!!VOCÊ É UMA GRACINHA! – ela gritou mais alto ainda que a outra frase.

         - Isso precisava ser dito??? – Rony sentiu as orelhas quentes de raiva e vergonha, e Mione quase mandou Bichento fazer alguma coisa bem má.Mas ficou só no quase.

- Bem, pode começar, Gina. – pediu Harry.

Em algum ponto de Hogsmeade, uma coruja velha e grisalha voava, atenta a todo movimento no chão.Num certo momento, parecendo achar o que procurava, ela mergulhou e virou em um beco afastado.

         - Eu estava esperando você a qualquer momento – uma pessoa saiu de uma porta lateral, vindo do prédio ao lado do beco.Escuro demais para que alguém alem da coruja pudesse ver quem era.Ela ofereceu um Feijãozinho ao pássaro, que agradeceu e soltou o pergaminho, e logo depois voou para longe.

         - Exatamente o que eu esperava. – a pessoa sorriu ao ler a curta carta.

_Recebi o seu recado no prazo.Chego amanhã a noite, sem falta, e começarei imediatamente.Não mande resposta, Gertrudes me avisará._

_Nipul Omer._

         - Já vi que perdi as minhas chances... – Leandra chutava pedras pela rua, aborrecida – com o Rony e com o Harry...mas ainda tem o Rover!Esse não vai me escapar, mesmo que o Weasley tenha quebrado o trato!Ahn?

         Ela viu alguém mais à frente, parecendo meio perdido.Apressou o passo para descobrir quem era.

         - Longbottom?Qual é o problema?

         - Eu... – Neville realmente parecia pior que o normal – eu estava andando...eu me perdi...me perdi da Mary, é isso, foi no meio da multidão...eu estou procurando ela...

         - A Sienfield?Bem, eu não a vi, meu dia não foi de todo mal…não posso te ajudar, tenho muito o que fazer. – ela foi embora sem pensar mais no assunto, mas Neville continuou procurando.

         - MARY!!!!Ô MARY!!!!!!!O que pode ter acontecido?

         - Neville!!!!

         - Mary, você tá aí! – Neville correu até a frente da loja onde ela estava – O que aconteceu, você sumiu...

         - Bem...foi no meio daquela gente toda no centro, lembra?A gente se perdeu...a gente vinha pra cá depois...então eu fiquei aqui esperando... – Mary sentia alguma coisa errada em suas próprias palavras, mas não sabia explicar.

         - Bem...se foi só isso...acho que me preocupei à toa, né? – Neville sorriu, muito mais aliviado.

         - É...ah, você é mesmo gentil, Neville! – ver o sorriso dele novamente acalmou o estranho sentimento de Mary, e eles voltaram ao passeio.

         - E foi isso que eu ouvi.Depois os dois foram embora. – Gina finalmente terminava de contar o que vira.Hermione foi a primeira a se manifestar.

         - Estamos voltando ao ritmo normal.Mais uma conspiração do nosso velho conhecido Malfoy... – olhou de soslaio para Draco – Mas agora que o Mestre dele voltou, imagino que todos estejam cumprindo "ordens superiores"...

         - Para, como sempre, tentarem se livrar de mim. – disse Harry, sério – Embora ache que Lúcio tenha algo pessoal comigo também...

         - Eu tenho algo pessoal com você, Potter – cortou Draco, frio e tão sério quanto Harry – Se quer saber, meu pai já me disse com todas as palavras que você é um pirralho babaca e inútil.

         - Um pirralho babaca e inútil que sempre te passa pra trás, né, Malfoy? – respondeu Rony, sarcástico.

         - Ele também já me disse isso... – rosnou Malfoy, meio baixo.Noriçá permanecia quieta e preocupada, com Draco e com Harry.Não tinha dificuldade em imaginar Lúcio como um Comensal da Morte, matando Harry com um sorriso no rosto.O difícil era idealizar alguém passando quinze anos debaixo do mesmo teto que ele.Draco não tinha o que pode se chamar de fibra, tudo bem, resumindo, é um covarde mesmo.E ela pôde perceber o pavor dele quando Lúcio apareceu diante deles, nem diante do Nundu ele tinha ficado tão aterrorizado.E olhe que a pessoa em questão era o pai dele!

         - Malfoy! – Mione bateu as mãos na mesa – Se você sabe de alguma coisa, não enrole mais! Já deu pra ficarmos nervosos o suficiente!

         - Não precisa gritar, Granger! – Draco levou um susto com a repentina prensada – Olha, eu não costumo ser confidente, viu?Meu pai diz que eu sou mole demais para isso... quer saber, acho que ele está certo!Olhe só o que estou fazendo aqui!

         - Mas você não precisa ficar aqui se você não quiser. – Noriçá finalmente disse, sem nenhuma emoção na voz.Draco olhou para ela e viu que era sério.E agora entendia as palavras dela, de "um dia vamos entrar em choque".Com novas preocupações na cabeça, ele tomou uma decisão.

         - Eu não disse que ia embora ou algo assim... – ele sentiu ruborizar até a alma, involuntariamente.

         - Mesmo assim não deveríamos fazer planos na frente dele – soltou Gina, num rompante de confiança.Malfoy deu uma risadinha cínica.

         - É, seria bastante idiotice se vocês fizessem isso mesmo!

         - Mas nos nem podemos fazer nada mesmo agora, além de redobrar a segurança. Acho que todos concordamos num ponto – disse Rony, firme, e fez um gesto como que abrangendo todo o ambiente – Isso tudo é uma bomba-relógio desde o Torneio Tribruxo, talvez até antes.Não vai precisar muito para trazer o caos de volta, o povo todo meio apavorado.Alguém vai ter que ficar sóbrio, se vier a acontecer alguma coisa!

         - O alvo final nós conhecemos – disse Harry, levantando – Sou eu quem Voldemort quer, a princípio.E isso é nosso trunfo, uma hora ele terá de vir e me enfrentar.Então, veremos... – mais tarde, comentariam que essa foi a fala mais sombria dele desde o primeiro ano – Como disse Rony, o importante é ficar sóbrio!

         - Ganhamos do Lúcio nisso também! – Mione levantou-se, dando uma de Rony. Draco bufou.

         - Hoje você tá com tudo, hein, Granger?Será que não tirou uma foto do acontecido, não?

         - Falando sério agora, gente.Não deveríamos contar isso a Dumbledore? – ela propôs.Harry sacudiu os ombros, com um meio-sorriso.

         - Será que só eu já percebi que essa história de monitores extras...gente, não me decepcionem!

         - Você acha que...é claro! – Rony levantou-se também – Com certeza não estaremos contanto novidade nenhuma a ele, não é?Pois ele já está monitorando tudo com essa tal de detenção alternativa...

         - Faz sentido... – Draco imitou os outros, cruzando os braços – Meu pai volta e meia diz que Dumbledore sempre está um passo a frente.Ele odeia isso.

         - Acho que entendi – Noriçá também se levantou – Então...somos espiões, certo? Esse cara é mais esperto do que eu pensava!Mas faz sentido mesmo!

         - Então essa é a ordem...reforçar a segurança? – Gina, que já estava de pé, achava tudo muito emocionante e novo, era a primeira vez que estava fazendo parte diretamente.Mesmo que fosse perigoso, ela não era nenhuma covarde!E um ano de diferença não era mais tão importante agora que ela crescia.

         - Exatamente – disse Harry – o momento de agir não é agora.

         - Só uma pergunta – disse Noriçá – por que nos levantamos?Estão todos olhando para cá...

         Automaticamente, todos se sentaram e pararam de falar.Hermione deu a última palavra.

         - Quatro anos e a gente ainda perde o controle do entusiasmo...ei!Onde foi parar o Bichento?Ele estava ao meu lado até um segundo atrás...

         O dia transcorreu, a noite chegou e passou feito um raio.No dia seguinte, quando todos já tomavam café no conforto de Hogwarts, não imaginavam o que aconteceria naquela mesma manhã, chuvosa como a anterior.Na mesa da Sonserina, Mary contava a Noriçá o que havia acontecido no dia anterior, o que realmente era uma agradável surpresa.

         - Então...um pouco antes do fim do dia a gente continuava passeando...e ele me deu isso! – e mostrou um anel lilás e branco que brilhava, um anel de compromisso – E perguntou, quase morto de vergonha...se eu queria namorar ele!!!!!!

         - Neville Longbottom?Você aceitou na hora, aposto! – Noriçá empolgou-se.

         - Claro, mas...como você tinha tanta certeza?

         - Você fala que eu não sei disfarçar, mas não precisa ser uma Hermione Granger pra saber quem era o seu cara! – ela sorriu, triunfante.Mary riu, vermelha.

         - Pra você ver...acho que até ele percebeu, sabe?Mas pensei que você ia dizer que foi intuição animal... – ela acrescentou, baixinho.Já estava a par da história inteira, e a reação foi melhor do que Noriçá esperava.Ela disse "Que super legal!" ao ouvir...

         - Putz,não fala isso nem brincando! – Noriçá cortou – Já basta saber que eu falo com Bichento e cia, isso ajuda a manter certas pessoas longe.Principalmente Parkinson – ela olhou rapidamente para a outra na ponta da mesa, que a fitava com ódio reprimido. Tinha medo das habilidades de Noriçá, mais por ignorância do que por outro motivo.

         - Eu sei – sussurrou Mary – E não sou estúpida, se alguém mais souber sobre a maldição vai ficar perigoso.Já está, algo me diz...

         - Te conto tudo no quarto essa noite, em segredo.Mas você tem razão, a coisa tá ficando feia...

         Na mesa dos grifinórios, Gina e Neville conversavam animados sobre a novidade.

         - Que maravilha, Neville!Vocês são um casal lindo!Têm todo o meu apoio!Finalmente você disse!

         - Ah, foi meio repentino, sabe...quer dizer, eu estava mastigando há semanas, mas na hora de dizer...- ele suspirou, como que lembrando de um grande sufoco - quando vi, já tinha ido, e ela já tinha dito sim!Foi o melhor momento da minha vida, sabe, tirando os 10 pontos que ganhei no primeiro ano...

         - Eu espero que o meu momento chegue logo... – Gina desabafou – Mas aconteceram umas coisas ontem que...depois eu te digo, em particular.É sério, como você bem pode imaginar.

         Nesse ponto, chegaram as corujas, com jornais e pacotes.

         E a noticia de capa era, no mínimo, impactante.

****

**_Uma assassina em Hogwarts_**__

_Por Rita Skeeter_

_Essa descoberta bombástica para a comunidade bruxa tem inicio longe dessas terras, mais precisamente no país chamado Brasil.Lá, há alguns anos, uma aluna apareceu morta, na verdade assassinada, em um colégio de bruxaria do Sul.Investigações apontam o nome de **Noriçá Nomini** como a provável autora do crime, que na época era uma estudante da mesma idade da vitima.Essa mesma garota hoje se encontra cursando a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts, no 5o ano.É  fato provado que a garota carrega uma estranha e bizarra maldição, ainda desconhecida, e provavelmente esteja se escondendo na Inglaterra por ocasião do crime.Visto o histórico de estranhas e perigosas personalidades no colégio de Alvo Dumbledore, pode-se confiar que a história seja verdadeira.Será que será necessário outro crime hediondo para que a justiça seja feita?_

         Uma sombra caiu sobre o ambiente.Todos olhavam Noriçá com medo, como se ela fosse uma perigosa procurada.Pansy segurou a própria garganta, tremendo.John segurou outra coisa, tremendo mais ainda.Harry e Rony quiseram ir até ela, mas Mione fez sinal para que esperassem.Bichento observava tudo de baixo da mesa da Grifinória, com olhos de fúria.Draco não conseguia nem se mexer.

         - No..ri..çá...? – Mary sussurrou com cuidado para a amiga com a cabeça abaixada sobre o jornal.Bruscamente, ela se levantou, ainda com a cabeça baixa e o exemplar na mão.Todos se preparavam para fugir, e ela percebia isso.

         - Então... – ela falou, com uma voz rouca e estranha – eu sou uma terrível assassina agora.Mais terrível do que VOLDEMORT... – o rebuliço aumentou, se ela dizia o nome "dele" com essa facilidade, com certeza era um ser maligno também – Pois bem! Acreditem no que mais lhes convir! – e amassou o jornal com uma das mãos, furiosamente.Mary recuou num salto, por instinto, bem no instante em que uma fumaça cinza se formou ao redor de Noriçá, e em questão de segundos saltou de dentro dela uma onça parda, parando no meio do salão.Os alunos se afastaram entre gritos, indo para o lado da mesa dos professores, que começavam a chegar.Mas antes que algo pudesse ser feito, o felino saiu porta fora e desapareceu do castelo, levando o resto do equilíbrio que restava nas mentes dos alunos.

**~*~**


	12. Nem Tudo é Tristeza

**Capítulo 12: Nem tudo é tristeza**

         Uma pesada e ameaçadora chuva começou a cair, como que anunciando más notícias.Mas ela chegara um pouco atrasada, pois a pior notícia de todas acabara de explodir em Hogwarts.

         - Alvo... – Minerva sussurrou ao diretor, em tom de súplica – Alvo, pelo amor de Merlim, faça algo!!!!

         - Mantenha a calma,Minerva. – ele respondeu, sério como nunca parecera perante todos.Parecia haver fogo em seus olhos azuis. – Hagrid, cuide dos alunos antes que isso vire um caos.Severo, faça o favor de alertar a 'ele'.

         Snape começou a sair rápido do salão, mas parou a meio caminho.Bichento estava lá, impedindo a passagem.O professor o encarou duramente.

         - Quem é você de verdade? – murmurou ele mais pra si do que para o gato.Este apenas miou soturnamente.

         - Pode leva-lo, Severo! – Dumbledore intercedeu – A srta. Granger me perdoe, mas Bichento, ou qual nome preferir, precisa estar presente.

         Snape fez sinal para o felino o seguir, e os dois desapareceram na escada.Moody apenas observava tudo com um sorriso bobo.Minerva estava a beira de um ataque, pelo nervoso da manhã e por não estar entendendo muita coisa.

         - E o senhor tem o disparate de rir numa situação dessas, sr. Olho-Tonto? – ela descarregou.Moody a fitou sem mudar de humor.

         - É que eu acabo de ganhar uma aposta, sabe... – antes que pudesse explicar melhor, percebeu que alguém chegava correndo à mesa dos professores.

         - Era isso o que queriam? – Mary, muito abalada, falava com esforço entre lágrimas de tristeza, raiva e desespero – Viram o que aconteceu?O que eu fiz não foi de ajuda nenhuma, mesmo!Eu...eu tenho culpa nisso também, eu sinto que tenho!!!!! – ela escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, sem controle sobre o choro.Moody se levantou.

         - Srta. Sienfield, não adianta se desesperar agora.O que está feito está feito!

         - ELA NÃO ERA SUA MELHOR AMIGA!!!!!!! – Mary teria partido pra ignorância, se Neville não a tivesse segurado a tempo.

         - Mary, calma!Controle-se, eu imploro! – ele pediu, nervoso também – O senhor Moody e o senhor Dumbledore vão ajudar...não é? – ele olhou desconfiado pra o auror, que assentiu com a cabeça.

         - Obviamente, é nossa responsabilidade também.Vamos, os dois me sigam.A senhora também, senhora McGonagall, se quiser se informar melhor.

Obviamente, Harry já tinha ido correndo buscar sua capa de invisibilidade, e Rony pegara também as capas de chuva.Hermione os esperava no portão, impaciente, Gina ao seu lado.

- Vamos, não temos tempo a perder! – disse Harry – Dumbledore está se mexendo, não sei o que fará, mas fará.Mas Noriçá tem que estar aqui, é mais seguro!

- E depois, vamos fazer churrasco de besouro, certo? – Rony comentou, seu bom humor sempre presente.Hermione sorriu pra ele.

- Claro que sim!Depois que  fizermos umas perguntas...estou com umas desconfianças aqui dentro que começam a fazer sentido. – disse ela, apontando a própria cabeça.Gina se aproximou.

- E a minha capa de chuva?

- Tá brincando que você vai! – Rony disse, no seu papel de irmão-mais-velho-responsável.

- Gina, é perigoso. – Harry falou – Melhor que você...

- Eu vou de qualquer jeito, Harry Potter! – nem ela soube como conseguiu dizer isso, e isso também não importava.Harry a olhou por uns instantes, como se descobrisse outra Gina Weasley.Por fim, sorriu e entregou-lhe uma capa vermelha e remendada.

- Eu tinha uma esperança disso... – justificou-se.Gina corou e sorriu do fundo da alma.Rony mostrou-se surpreso.

- Ora, seu grande sacana Potter!Isso é trapaça!

- Parem de enrolar, se vamos entrar naquela floresta nojenta de novo, vamos fazer isso rápido! – gritou Hermione cada vez mais impaciente.Mas pouco antes de saírem, ouviram passos se aproximando.

- EI, ESPEREM AÍ!!!!!! – Draco vinha correndo, ainda vestindo a capa de chuva.Os outros ficaram surpresos.

- Você quer vir??????? – disseram ao mesmo tempo os quatro.Draco, ofegante, parecia irredutível.

- Claro que sim!Eu já devia ter saído até!Mas... – travou.Rony continuou.

- Mas a Floresta é menos ruim em grupo, certo?Acho que concordamos em alguma coisa!

- Eu devia saber disso... – Harry comentou pra si mesmo – Bem, se estão todos aqui, vamos!

Milagrosamente, a capa foi suficiente para todos (isso é estranho...), e mais do que depressa eles seguiram na direção do único lugar onde Noriçá poderia estar.

A chuva aumentava cada vez mais e os relâmpagos se aproximavam.Talvez essa situação parecesse pior do que era por causa da atmosfera pesada da Floresta Proibida, mas realmente estava difícil manter o passo, ainda mais com cinco pessoas espremidas dentro da capa de invisibilidade.Além de tudo isso, o objetivo era procurar uma pessoa que provavelmente não queria ser encontrada.Os gritos deles pareciam se perder na imensidão de água ao redor ou serem abafados pelos trovões.Mas não pensavam em desistir tão cedo.

- Aqui é o lugar onde a gente encontrou Noriçá da outra vez, quer dizer, onde ela nos encontrou.Vejam! – Harry apontou a pedra de onde a amiga saltara da vez anterior, mas dessa vez não havia Lua sobre ela.

- Ao menos não nos perdemos ainda – disse Rony – Acho que devemos seguir essa trilha, foi dessa direção que Noriçá veio naquela noite.

Caminharam por mais um tempo, já até acostumados com a chuva sempre caindo. Procuravam não dar atenção aos estranhos sons e vultos que saíam de dentro dos arbustos fechados, tão comuns na floresta mesmo com tempo ruim.Mas conforme seguiam a trilha, iam entrando cada vez mais no mato fechado e distante.E nenhum sinal de Noriçá.

- Gente, essa trilha é muito estranha – disse Mione – Já estiveram nessa parte da Floresta antes?Ela é de algum modo...diferente, sei lá!

- Nunca – respondeu Harry – Acho que a floresta é maior do que pensamos.Mas concordo com você, Mione.Esse lugar não me agrada.

- Onde está aquele gato besta quando ele pode ser útil? – esbravejou Draco – Ele deve saber onde a Noriçá costuma ir quando está aqui...

- Essa historia eu ainda não entendi – disse Rony, em tom desconfiado – O Bichento conversaria o quê com a Noriçá?Tudo bem que ela entende os felinos, mas será que é interessante um papo com eles?

- Ela nunca me contou o que ele dizia – respondeu Draco – Falou que "não era interessante pra quem está do lado de fora", e nunca mais falamos no assunto.

- Com Bichento ou não, acho que estamos chegando a algum lugar – disse Harry, forçando a vista entre as lentes embaçadas – Posso ver algo em destaque mais à frente...mas é só um borrão, temos que chegar mais perto.

- É  alto – disse Mione,analisando o pouco que conseguia ver – E com certeza não é uma árvore nem mesmo algo natural, arrisco dizer.

- Espero que não seja VIVO.  -completou Rony.

Instintivamente, começaram a avançar com cautela maior, pois apesar de protegidos pela capa de invisibilidade, vá se saber o que estava ali na frente.O lugar era mais longe do que parecia, portanto também era maior do que eles pensavam, e quando se aproximaram o bastante e pararam para vê-lo nitidamente, Gina foi a primeira a arregalar os olhos e se manifestar em palavras.

- TÚMULO. – gaguejou ela, em tom aterrorizado – Estamos diante de um ENORME TÚMULO.

- Uma tumba seria mais apropriado... – gemeu Mione – O que poderia estar guardado, ou melhor...enterrado numa coisa dessas?

- Eu imagino mas não tô nem um pouco a fim de confirmar – falou Draco, mais assustado do que as duas garotas juntas – A Noriçá não entraria numa coisa dessa nem que uma quimera a convidasse!Estamos na trilha errada!!!

- Eu gostaria tanto ou mais do que você que fosse assim, Malfoy – Harry o encarou– Mas que outro caminho podemos tomar?

- Harry, não é por nada.... – começou Rony, ainda vidrado na construção rústica – Mas depois de quatro anos de experiência, não recomendo que metamos nosso nariz aí dentro!Faz favor!

- Eu concordo plenamente, Rony – respondeu Harry – Foi por isso que perguntei que outro caminho podemos tomar!Não foi uma ironia!

- Nós voltamos agora por onde viemos! – gritou Gina, agarrando num impulso o braço de Harry e apontando pra trás da parede de pedra – PRA LONGE DAQUILO!

         Foi tudo muito rápido.Mal Gina terminou de falar, umas duas dezenas de Nundus negros e de olhos rasgados saíram das sombras com um alvo certo.O ambiente cheirava a humano molhado, e mais uma vez a capa de invisibilidade era tão útil quanto um vidro de nanquim.Sabendo disso, a turma procurou escapar da única maneira possível, dispersando os bichos.Assim, embrenharam-se no meio da mata, cada um em uma direção, torcendo para que a sorte fosse generosa com todos (mas se quisesse descontar o Malfoy tudo bem) e que o mau tempo fosse seu aliado.

         - Não acredito! – Noriçá voltou o olhar para fora da pequena caverna onde se abrigara da chuva.O que ela via era apenas uma cortina pesada de água passando, mas podia senti-los se movendo em algum ponto.Engoliu em seco.

         - Não era apenas um... – sussurrou – Mais de dez...bem mais...como Bichento avisou...estão atrás de algo grande.Mas o que?E...para quem?

         Como ventava muito, ela encolheu-se de novo no interior da toca.Além do frio, tremia só de pensar em ser encontrada.Pelos Nundus ou por qualquer um.

         - Um é moleza, dois passa, três com um pouco de trabalho...mas dez, quinze, isso nem mesmo Onça Nomini pode enfrentar...prefiro enfrentar Hogwarts inteira...

         Por um momento, lembrou-se daquela manhã nublada...dos olhares e murmúrios que corriam pelo salão...da desconfiança...das palavras de fogo do jornal...mais do que isso, lembrou-se dela.Da garota.A "vítima".De como a encontrou em choque no quarto depois do ataque...uma manhã nublada...olhares e murmúrios...desconfiança...a garota saíra do colégio um ano depois...como provar que ela não morrera pelas suas mãos?E como provar que a maldita Rita Skeeter mentira, se ela realmente era...aquilo, maldição sem nome, perigosa, suspeita de assassinato...começou a chorar muito, desesperada, o rosto entre os joelhos.

         - Mãe...pai...o que que eu faço agora?O quê?Não posso voltar, não posso, não tenho chance...maldita chuva, eu já estaria longe daqui...longe de todos...longe...

         Um rugido cortou o pingar da chuva, muito perto.Noriçá podia ver a fera tentando subir numa árvore, sozinha.Nundus são mestres nisso, mas toda vez que ele tentava, algo o fazia cair de lá, deixando-o mais furioso.Achando isso estranho, Noriçá aguçou os ouvidos e pôde escutar repetidas vezes uma palavra...

         - Estupefaça!Estupefaça!Estupefaça, de uma vez por todas, bicho estúpido! – a voz vinha da árvore, e fez o coração de Noriçá dar um pulo, como alguém que encosta a mão sem perceber numa chapa quente.

         - _DRACO?Draco está lá?_

- Ah, eu não vou poder fazer isso por muito mais tempo! – ele gemia, sem parar de soltar feitiços estuporantes, mesmo que nem em mil anos eles fossem capazes de afastar o Nundu.O pior era saber disso perfeitamente.

         - Eu não posso morrer desse jeito!POR QUE ESSE BICHO NÃO SOME???????????

         Nesse momento, o galho onde Draco estava cedeu e ele caiu com um estrondo, já esperando a mordida de misericórdia.E não teria aberto os olhos de jeito nenhum se não ouvisse uma voz muito conhecida.

         - Seu desejo foi atendido.

         Ele levantou o rosto, pensando estar vendo coisas.Mas o olhar que o fitava era tão real quanto a água que encharcava a ambos.

         - Foi...foi mesmo... – ele esqueceu a dor dos sustos e da queda, e fez o que tinha vontade há muito tempo.Deu um abraço muito apertado em Noriçá, como jamais fizera na vida.Surpresa e feliz, ela só pôde retribuir, torcendo para que a chuva levasse todas as tristezas embora por pelo menos um minuto...

         - Não some de novo, tá?Por favor...

         - Não devia...não devia ter vindo...

         - É claro que devia!Eu...não podia deixar assim...

         - Não, não tem porque...não tem porque comprar essa briga... 

         - É claro que eu tenho.Esse é o momento de mostrar pra você...mostrar o quanto eu te amo!!!!! – ele mal acreditou que conseguiu, e da certeza que teve das palavras.

         - Draco...você disse... – ela tremeu dos pés a cabeça, mal podendo acreditar.Mas antes que pudesse reagir, ele voltou a ficar muito nervoso e a falar sem parar.

         - Mesmo que você não goste de mim, mesmo que estejamos no meio de tanta confusão, mesmo que eu seja um Malfoy, mesmo que isso complique tudo ainda mais, mesmo que seja uma atitude idiota, isso não vai mudar!Eu nunca pensei que fosse dizer tudo isso para uma garota um dia, mas... mas eu não sei, eu não tenho certeza de mais nada como tinha antes, só de...de que eu não quero que você sofra mais, porque eu te amo, eu...

         - DRACO!Deus! – ela conseguiu sorrir – Está pior do que a Mary...Nem deixou eu responder... – ele ficou completamente tenso um instante, mas o brilho no olhar dela o acalmou – O que mais eu posso dizer, eu te amo também, meu Malfoy medroso e nervoso! 

          Uma declaração de amor na chuva é algo muito batido mesmo, mas parece que funciona.E toda a tempestade que os circundava, inclusive a que ainda viria, pareceu esvair-se, envergonhada e enfraquecida, enquanto se beijavam.

         Enquanto isso, Hermione perambulava pela Floresta, aflita e exausta.Os Nundus pareciam distantes, mas ela não se sentia nem um pouco segura.Era impossível manter o autocontrole.

- Onde estou?RONY!HARRY!Rony...me ajuda...eu...eu tô perdida!

- Quem sabe eu possa ajudar, querida.

Mione só teve tempo de ouvir uma voz perigosamente doce e melodiosa vindo não se sabe de que direção.Depois não ouviu nem viu mais nada.

**~*~**


	13. Lupin Explica

**Capítulo 13: Lupin Explica**

         Harry e Gina haviam parado debaixo de um aglomerado de pedras, pois estavam cansados e as capas de chuva já não adiantavam muita coisa naquele tempo horrível. Mas com certeza o clima lhes deu uma vantagem perante os Nundus.Agora, os rugidos chegavam fracos e distantes, inclusive com pontadas de irritação.Dificilmente um deles ainda teria sorte na caçada.  

- Eu espero que os outros estejam bem... – disse Gina, olhando na direção onde Rony tinha desaparecido.

- Eles estarão seguros enquanto essa chuva durar...e parece que ainda vai durar muito!Bem, antes isso do que o hálito dos Nundus. – respondeu Harry, disfarçando sua preocupação.Agora já se arrependia de ter deixado Gina vir, a encrenca aumentou mais do que esperava e ela estava assustada.

- Mas Harry, se a gente ficar aqui podemos não sair mais...a chuva intimidou um pouco os bichos da floresta, não é?Mas quando passar, eles estarão famintos...não é? – ela se sentia meio besta de querer discutir o que deviam fazer, mas realmente algo lhe dizia que ficar parado ia ser pior.Harry pareceu aliviado.

- Sabe, é verdade.Vamos tentar sair desse lugar! – ele pegou a capa de invisibilidade (o seguro morreu de velho) e cobriu a ambos.Gina corou inteira quando teve de se enganchar no braço dele, e Harry gelou mais ainda, mas não era hora pra isso.

         Enquanto eles caminhavam, Harry teve uma súbita compreensão.Mais uma vez, ele estava envolvido numa conspiração perigosa.Alias, nasceu envolvido nela.E qualquer pessoa que se aproximasse dele sempre poderia ser a próxima vitima.Rony e Hermione sabiam disso e escolheram correr os riscos.Mas se deixasse de ser um segredo quem era a pessoa que ele amava, ela estaria em perigo, independente de escolhas.E de jeito nenhum ele queria que Gina sofresse alguma coisa por causa dele.

         - Harry...posso perguntar uma coisa?

         - Ahn?Ah, claro que pode, Gina...o que quiser.

         - Você gosta de alguém? – ele engoliu em seco antes de responder.

         - Gina...por que...por que isso agora?

         - É que eu estava pensando, Harry...

         - Pensando?

         - Pensando...que deve ser difícil pra você gostar de alguém, não é?

         - Gina...o que quer dizer exatamente?

         - Você sabe, Harry.Tudo.Todos os problemas...por nunca saber o que pode acontecer com você amanhã...isso é tão horrível, mas é verdade, não é?E a pessoa que você gostar também vai sofrer com tudo isso... – ela suspirou – E você não ia querer isso, claro. Mas Harry, você também não escolheu nada disso, e mesmo assim...mesmo assim sempre deu o melhor de si, não é? Pois eu acho – um suspiro mais longo – acho que a pessoa que gosta de você tem que dar o melhor de si também, independente do que acontecer! – ela olhou nos olhos dele, tentando transmitir confiança.Harry sorriu do fundo do coração, sentindo-se muito mais leve, como se tivesse tirado 100 quilos das costas.

         - Então, Gina...tem mesmo uma pessoa que gosta de mim?

         Gina ficou completamente vermelha, por um momento voltando à timidez dos anos anteriores.Não conseguiu responder que "Não foi isso que eu quis dizer".Antes, Harry a trouxe mais para perto dele, e a fitou com um carinho especial nos olhos.

         - Acho que eu e essa pessoa teremos que conversar o mais cedo possível.Mas sinto que vai ficar tudo bem!

         Agora era Gina quem sorria do fundo do coração.Sem perceber, acabara de se declarar, e ele, percebendo tudo, correspondera.Quis rir de si mesma, e gritar em alto e bom som, _Gina Weasley, sua tonta!_, mas resolveu fazer isso debaixo de um teto, de preferência seca e ao lado de todos os amigos...quando tudo ficasse bem de novo.

         - Eu sou mesmo um imbecil... – Rony tentava encontrar os outros através da cortina d'agua, mas era inútil.Mal conseguia enxergar o chão que pisava – Devia ter segurado a mão da lesada da Mione mais forte!Espero que ela esteja bem...

         - Mesmo que o tempo esteja feio, ainda é muito estranho que os Nundus tenham desaparecido assim...mas menos mau!Só espero que as aranhas também não gostem de chuva...        

         Enquanto andava, Rony percebeu passos atrás dele, e, a menos que seus ouvidos estivessem afetados, eram passos humanos.Não poderiam ser dos amigos, porque paravam ou continuavam de acordo com os dele.Ou seja, estava sendo seguido.Tentou disfarçar que notara alguma coisa, então o mais rápido possível deslizou para a esquerda em uma curva e...ficou frente a frente com um grande vulto. Instintivamente, ele pulou para trás e sacou da varinha.

         - Quem é você?Por que está me seguindo?

         - Se acalme, Rony!Deixe-me sair do escuro primeiro! -  então o homem apareceu por completo, com uma voz e um sorriso inconfundíveis.Remo Lupin.Rony abaixou a varinha, de olhos arregalados. Mas em seguida sorriu aliviado.

         - Professor Lupin!!!!!!!Isso que é uma surpresa ótima!Mas eu não entendo!

         - E eu não posso explicar porque nem eu sei de tudo, Rony!Mas posso dizer porque vim, foi para conversar com sua nova amiga brasileira.

         - Com a Noriçá? – Rony ficou ainda mais confuso, mas não perguntou o que sabia que não teria resposta – Bem, nós também estamos atrás dela, acho que o senhor já sabe...

         - Sim – Lupin pareceu envergonhado – Infelizmente, sei o que aconteceu.Eu queria ter vindo antes, mas as "circunstâncias" não me permitiram...entende, não?

         - Sim, isso eu entendo.Mas o que o senhor pode fazer?Vai ajudar ela?

         - Primeiro, vamos encontra-la, e a todos.Existe muita coisa a ser contada.

         - Eu só queria saber uma coisa.Como foi que ela soube? – disse Draco, tentando pensar num modo de Rita Skeeter ter descoberto sobre Noriçá.Por ele é que não tinha sido.Pelos grifinórios então, nem pensar.Mas ninguém mais sabia disso.Aparentemente. – Tem certeza de que ninguém mais sabia?

         - Absoluta!Não contei a mais ninguém! – ela não acreditava nem um pouco que Mary pudesse ter feito alguma coisa – Mas que importa agora como ela descobriu?Todo o país está sabendo mesmo...não tem mais jeito.

         - Mas, Noriçá!Isso não pode ficar assim!Se você for mesmo embora... – ele ficou vermelho -  Logo agora que nós...

         - Se eu quisesse mesmo ir...já teria ido.

         - Como assim?Não queria ir pra longe?

         - Sim, queria.Ou pensava que sim.Quando eu saí do castelo, eu não queria vir para cá.Pois algum bando de bobos tentaria me encontrar – ela sorriu – Mas não consegui passar a fronteira.Simplesmente não foi a chuva, eu não queria mesmo deixar tudo pra trás...Fiquei confusa, e...acabei aqui, como sempre acontece.Mas – ela segurou as mãos dele com ternura – agora estou realmente feliz que tenha sido assim.

         - Eu também, de verdade.Eu...eu pensei muito sobre isso, e mesmo assim não tenho a menor idéia do que pode acontecer agora, só sei que você não pode ficar como vilã dessa história.Geralmente esse é o meu papel, mas dessa vez não posso representa-lo.Vou estar ocupado ajudando você e – engoliu em seco – com meu pai...

         - Eu entendo.Ele não gosta de mim.

         - Não acho que ele goste de alguém.Mas com isso eu posso lidar...acho.Quando for preciso...

         - Lamento para você, mas isso deve ser logo.Mas não agora. – Draco achou familiar a voz atrás dele, mas não conseguiu lembrar-se até que saíram dois vultos da sombra.

         - Professor Remo Lupin?! – ele não disfarçou o susto que levou, apesar de Lupin ter a expressão mais agradável possível no rosto – Eu não esperava mesmo isso.

         - Rony, você trouxe ele? – Noriçá percebeu o amigo ao lado do homem, e se não tivesse ficado curiosa sobre Remo perceberia que Rony também estava confuso.

         - Não, Noriçá.Foi ele que me trouxe, veio aqui pra falar com você, é isso.O resto, ele ainda vai explicar.

         - Finalmente encontrei a senhorita.Mil desculpas, o calendário e a chuva estavam contra mim.

         - Entendo, senhor...era lua cheia até ontem e choveu o dia todo, ruim para farejar. – Rony e Draco olharam para Noriçá assombrados, enquanto ela parecia perfeitamente normal.Mas entendeu a surpresa dos garotos – Sim, ele é um lobisomem, não precisam me dizer.Assim que o vi, deu pra perceber.

         - Com certeza, Alvo acertou - sorrindo e com os olhos brilhando, Lupin se aproximou de Noriçá – Acho que posso te ajudar com seu problema, já que ainda o chama assim, moça.

         - Pode? – Draco levantou as sobrancelhas – Granger revirou aquela biblioteca pelo avesso, inclusive a seção reservada (agora eu sei como eles faziam isso à noite) e não achou nem sombra de solução, vai dizer que você a tem?

         - Existem coisas que não estão registradas em livros, meu jovem – Lupin sorriu pra ele misteriosamente – E felizmente, devo dizer.Bem, mas não posso fazer nada se não tiver a permissão da senhorita Nomini.

         - Eu devo confiar no senhor? – ela olhou para Rony, que fez sinal de positivo com a mão.Depois olhou fixo para o professor, e percebeu que não havia perigo nele. – Então, me explica melhor como pode me ajudar.

         - É melhor sentarem.A história é longa.

         ****

- Finalmente, conseguimos! – Gina exclamou, quando ela e Harry saíram da Floresta Proibida, perto do lago.Devia ser mais de meio-dia.Quando tomaram a direção do castelo, viram que algumas pessoas vinham correndo na direção deles.Puderam ver que eram Mary, Neville, Crable, Goyle e os gêmeos Weasley.

         - Mas o que há, vocês estão muito afoitos! – disse Harry quando eles chegaram perto.

         - A HERMIONE! – Fred começou.

         - ESSE BILHETE! – Jorge continuou.

         - A Noriçá...eu... – Mary ainda chorava um pouco e era amparada por Neville.

         - Bichento...é inacreditável... – Neville estava, antes de tudo, SURPRESO.

         - O pai do Draco... – Crable parecia um tanto confuso.

         - Mas pegaram ela... – Goyle, pior ainda.

         - AH, UM DE CADA VEZ!!!! – Gina gritou (já imaginaram a Gina gritando assim?Bem, ela pode ) – Fred, Jorge, por favor.

         - Deixa que eu falo – Fred tomou fôlego – Vimos que vocês resolveram dar uma voltinha depois da confusão dessa manhã, então nós dois não quisemos ficar para trás outra vez, principalmente – olhou para Gina – porque nossa caçula estava envolvida.Mas..

         - Mas – Jorge tomou a palavra – tudo o que achamos foi esse bilhete!!!!Vejam! – ele entregou  o bilhete a Harry, e o que estava escrito veio para piorar a situação.

         - A HERMIONE FOI SEQUESTRADA?! – Harry e Gina disseram ao mesmo tempo.Os gêmeos confirmaram com a cabeça, afoitos.

         - Mas quem? – Harry não conseguia encaixar mais esse fato inesperado.

         - Eu sei por quem – Mary se pronunciou – E a culpa é em parte minha também... tudo isso porque...

         - Um momento, senhorita Sienfield – Dumbledore vinha do castelo, acompanhado de Minerva, Moody, Snape...e Bichento – Se todos aqui forem contar a parte de que participam mais, ninguém vai entender a ligação entre os fatos.O seqüestro da senhorita Granger foi um fato inesperado, mas de certa forma podemos virar isso a nosso favor.

- Mas e quanto a Noriçá? – Gina perguntou.

         - Isso já está sendo tratado – respondeu o diretor – e acho que logo teremos notícias dela.O importante agora é cuidarmos da segurança da senhorita Granger o mais rápido possível.

         - Dumbledore!Dessa vez você foi longe demais! – o momento mais oportuno para Cornélio Fudge aparecer, acompanhado de um pessoal do Ministério.Ele parecia muito inconformado com alguma coisa, e trazia um exemplar de Profeta Diário na mão.

         - Ministro?Não pode deixar para depois? – Minerva interveio, aflita.

         - Senhora McGonnagal, achava que a senhora era um pouco mais sensata do que esse velho caduco – Minerva ficou rubra de raiva, e se não fosse por Snape e Moody, juntos, ela teria partido pra cima de Cornélio – Esse inconseqüente que importou um perigo hediondo para nosso país!

         - Se está falando da senhorita Nomini – Dumbledore tinha os olhos faiscando – não devia acreditar em tudo que os jornais dizem.Veio aqui para que?

         - Ora , ela deve ser extraditada imediatamente – não precisa dizer que a baixa popularidade de Fudge caiu para zero entre os presentes – Por Merlim!Um lobisomem, um meio-gigante, um ex-comensal – Snape estreitou os olhos – e agora uma...nem nome isso tem!O que mais falta?

         - E o que me diz dos seus dementadores? – Harry se pronunciou – Eles são muito mais perigosos do que todos os seus "exemplos" juntos!E existem pessoas muito piores que o senhor faz questão de encobrir...

         Fudge olhou para Harry do mesmo jeito que Lúcio Malfoy costumava fazer, mas Dumbledore não deixou a discussão prosseguir.

         - Muito bem, Fudge.Vamos conversar na minha sala.Me acompanha por favor, Minerva? – virou-se para os demais – Deixo com vocês.Sei que podem fazer isso.

         O diretor e o ministro foram para o castelo, e Moody, que estivera observando tudo sério, voltou-se para as crianças e sorriu.

         - É a segunda aposta que ganho hoje!Snape, querido...

         - Não me chame assim...deixe isso para depois!

         - Tudo bem!Vamos, vocês têm muitas perguntas, mas antes de tudo, precisamos ajudar a pequena.

***** 

Alheios a tudo isso, Rony, Noriçá e Draco estavam devidamente sentados e prontos para ouvir a história de Lupin.Desnecessário dizer que a mais curiosa era Noriçá, e a mais nervosa também.Afinal, a idéia de descobrir definitivamente o que acontecia a ela fazia com que mil pensamentos, bons e ruins, não parassem de ir e vir em sua mente.A prova disso é que não conseguia parar de mexer as mãos.Percebendo isso, Draco segurou uma delas, um tanto sem jeito, e ela retribuiu, feliz.Ao ver isso,Rony sorriu discretamente.

         - Bem, vou começar com uma explicação básica de tudo – Rony viu o velho "professor Lupin" voltar, um pouco mais sério do que o normal, apenas – A srta. Nomini foi muito eficiente em descobrir sobre os pactos de magia negra, e acertou nesse ponto. Realmente trata-se disso.

         - É estranho, sr. Lupin – ela disse – Nunca soube de bruxos na minha família antes, então nunca pude ter muita certeza disso.

         - Sobre as origens desse mal, outra pessoa irá lhe explicar no momento certo.É um direito dela.Mas agora, o fato é que casos de pactos de magia negra são complexos. Existe uma variedade infinita de contratos, atingindo apenas a pessoa ou causando um mal longo, como no seu caso.Depende da força das partes, do que se pede e do que se tem de pagar em troca.A pessoa que consumou a aliança irá sofrer as conseqüências irreversivelmente, pois foi uma escolha própria.Mas há meios de se quebrar as maldições em pessoas atingidas pelo pagamento de um pacto que não é seu.

         - Não devem ser meios fáceis, presumo – Draco não se esquecera de suas "aulas particulares" sobre fundamentos de magia negra – Quer dizer, é necessário fazer outro pacto, pelo que eu saiba.

         - Imagino que saiba bastante sobre isso, Malfoy – vocês acham que Rony ia perder essa?

         - Realmente – Lupin cortou – isso é um dos meios, mas não é o único.Acontece que chegam a ser mais secretos do que o próprio pacto em alguns casos.

         - Como o meu.

         - Sim, senhorita.Mas ele existe.E chama-se _Sapiens Ravenclaus_.

         - Tem a ver com o que estou pensando? – Rony quase levantou-se.Lupin confirmou com a cabeça.

         - Sim ,Rony.Sabedoria Ravenclaw.A criadora da casa Corvinal, a inteligente senhora Rowena Ravenclaw, foi uma grande estudiosa desse assunto de pactos de magia negra.Realmente, seria necessário alguém ser como ela para se interar de algo tão extenso.

         - Quer dizer que eu tenho que aprender esse feitiço?

         - Não é um feitiço, srta. Nomini.É antes um teste de força de vontade.Sabe que essa magia tem controle sobre si, independente da vontade da pessoa.Pois bem, _Sapiens Ravenclaus _é antes de tudo uma forma de "domar" essa magia e submete-la a sua vontade.Como acontece com o poder mágico, que aprendemos a usar voluntariamente, sem depender de estados emocionais ou da sorte.

         - Entendo – os olhos de Noriçá brilhavam sem ela se dar conta – Então o senhor sabe como posso fazer isso.

         - Sim, estou aqui para ensina-la, mas aviso: não será fácil.Lutar contra si mesmo é o teste mais difícil que existe, e **eu sei o que digo**.

         Noriçá sentia um pouco de medo, mas acendeu-se algo dentro dela que a dava certeza de que conseguiria fazer qualquer coisa.

         - Eu irei tentar, senhor Lupin.

****

A estação King Cross estava cheia como sempre.O Expresso de Hogwarts não estava lá.Trens iam e vinham.Mas, num galpão afastado dessa multidão, estava se realizando uma pequena porém maligna reunião.

         - É, eu consegui de novo. – é a mesma voz melodiosa e irônica do pântano e da Floresta Proibida.A pessoa sentara-se elegantemente em um dos bancos que rodeavam todo o interior do galpão, não sem antes retirar magicamente a poeira dele.

         - Não cante vitória ainda. – uma voz de homem, grossa mas baixa, entrou pela porta.Eram três vultos sombrios, dois grandes e fortes atrás de um menor.Mantinham as varinhas iluminadas para espantarem a escuridão total do lugar.A mulher olhou na direção deles com descaso.

         - O que foi, está preocupado com o que a pirralha pode fazer?Ou será que está de mau humor porque não tomou nada hoje?Ou ainda, desacreditado com seu filho perdedor? Hein, Lúcio Malfoy?

         - Ora, cale-se!Tudo o que fez até agora foi soltar aqueles bichos estúpidos e seqüestrar três fedelhos!É o máximo que pode, hein, senhora Inominável das Trevas?

         - Você sempre esquece, "de total confiança do Lord das Trevas", Lucinho. – ela se levantou, criando também uma luz fraca com a varinha – Mas você pode me chamar só de Rita Skeeter.


	14. Todos os Atores vêm ao Palco

**Capítulo 14: Todos os atores vêm ao palco**

         - Deixe as ironias para depois – Lúcio estava visivelmente irritado – Onde está a garota?

         - Deixei ela com o projeto de gente – Rita apontou uma saleta com a cabeça, e tinha asco na voz – o tal do Rabinho.

         - É Rabicho! – a pessoa em questão saiu do quarto pequeno, trancando a porta e trazendo a varinha de Hermione na mão verdadeira.Continuava o mesmo de sempre fisicamente, mas parecia ter uma nova malícia nos olhos, a de um verdadeiro rato.

         - Mas porque veio afinal, Lucinho? – Skeeter ignorou sonelemente o outro comensal – Medo de ficar de fora?

         - Quem ficou de fora foram os seus amiguinhos nundus.Parece que os fedelhos estiveram no nariz deles, ou melhor, na frente da cova deles, e mesmo assim os perderam de vista.São feitos de açúcar, por acaso?

         - Não sou você para dar algo tão estúpido de desculpa como chuva, Lucinho. Alguém espantou os meus queridos, e acho que sei quem foi.Mas isso não importa!

         - Claro que não – Rabicho olhou para a varinha em suas mãos – Temos uma grande refém.

         - Sua inteligência não aumentou de acordo com seu peso, Rabinho – Rita levantou-se – A pirralha é uma garantia arriscada.Só temos certeza de que os grandes amigos dela virão resgata-la, e nisso usaremos do meu antigo codinome para capturar quem interessa.

         - Traição – Lúcio rangeu entre dentes.

         - Essa palavra dói em você, não, Malfoy? – Rabicho deu uma risada demente – Seu próprio filho...acho que aquele bilhete que você mandou, pra deixar ele com medo e culpado, não surtiu efeito...

         Lúcio olhou para ele com a expressão mais serena que é possível imaginar.

         - Filho?Eu não tenho nenhum filho.

         Hermione podia ouvir e reconhecer as vozes dos Comensais presentes.Ficou particularmente surpresa com o envolvimento de Rita Skeeter, pois embora não fosse uma pessoa confiável, não lhe passava pela cabeça vê-la ao lado de Voldemort.Mas era o que estava acontecendo.

         Ela tinha perfeita consciência do que acontecia ao redor, mas não podia fazer nada.Era como se assistisse a um filme dentro de sua mente, participando mas não estando realmente lá.O cheiro de bolor do galpão a incomodava, assim como o chão frio. Mas se tentasse falar ou se mover, nada mudava.Preocupava-se com Rony, Harry, Gina e Noriçá, os alvos daquele plano, e até sentia pena do Malfoy depois de ouvir a última frase de Lúcio.Com certeza ia sobrar uma boa parte para ele no final.Mas resolveu concentrar-se em descobrir que raio de magia a deixara naquele estado estranho, era o primeiro passo para pensar em escapar.

         - _Mesmo que não saiba se consigo sozinha..._

         ****

         Na Floresta Proibida, Rony e Draco tiveram de deixar Noriçá e Lupin sozinhos para o andamento do treino.Olhavam para o nada, sem dizer palavra, cada um imerso em seus próprios pensamentos. Só agora a luz do sol se fazia sentir, secando o que restava da tempestade matinal.

         - Ela vai conseguir com certeza.É mais cabeça dura do que você – Rony falou, sem mover um músculo, como se estivesse pensando alto.Malfoy olhou para ele desdenhoso.

         - Por acaso está tentando me consolar, Weasley?Não perca seu tempo.

         - Por acaso, a Noriçá é minha amiga também, e embora tenha escolhido uma coisa como você, espero que ela não se arrependa.E depois, o Malfoy com a Noriçá é menos pior do que o outro.

         - Um "menos pior" vindo de você é realmente um elogio e tanto...e eu também espero que ela não se arrependa, sinceramente!

         - Ei, vem vindo algo – interrompendo a pacífica conversa, Rony percebeu um vulto descendo do céu na direção deles - Posso ver agora, é uma coruja, avermelhada.    

         ****

         - Ufa!!!!! – Noriçá suspirou, deixando-se cair sentada no chão –Eu...como eu fui?

         - Agora que já sabe o que deve fazer, deve praticar mais.Vê como fica cansada? Se descuidar-se, não irá resistir à magia por muito tempo e será pior.

         - Entendo...mas agora posso parar um pouco?Já deve fazer mais de duas horas...

         - Sim, acho que podemos fazer uma pausa – Lupin sentou-se e tirou uma barra de chocolate com amêndoas do casaco – Quer?Não é bom só contra dementadores!

         - Aceito sim!Obrigada!

         - Então...você tem família aqui na Inglaterra...

         - Não – ela quase deixou o doce cair – Toda a minha família estava no Brasil...Na verdade é uma história confusa, a de como vim parar aqui – num estalo, ela fitou o professor com surpresa – Acho que o senhor deve saber até mais do que eu, sabe?

         - EU? – Lupin engasgou-se um instante – E...por que eu saberia?

         - Não sabe mentir...mas mesmo se soubesse, sua "aparição" foi suspeita demais. Afinal, estão sendo coincidências demais, desde a carta de Alvo Dumbledore na minha casa!

         Lupin respirou fundo antes de voltar a falar.

         - Tem razão.Eu não sei mentir, então...realmente nada aconteceu por acaso.

         - Por que eu não estou surpresa com isso...?

         - Mas não desde a carta de Dumbledore.Desde aquela festa de ano novo em que você viu Lucio Malfoy pela primeira vez na vida.

         - Isso eu não esperava – ela sentiu um pequeno arrepio – O que ele tem a ver com isso?

         - Quase tudo, menina.Quase tudo.Não é de hoje que os fiéis de Voldemort tentam traze-lo de volta ao poder.E Lúcio é muito esperto.Por isso, ele descobriu antes de todos sobre vários bruxos com poderes estranhos até entre nós.Muitos deles passaram para o lado negro.Outros ainda morreram por negar o "convite".Felizmente, a maioria está a salvo, como você.Bem, tecnicamente.Depois da confusão de Malfoy na festa, Dumbledore e Alastor Moody começaram a ter pistas sobre essa conspiração paralela.

         - E descobriram o objetivo dela? – Noriçá não tentava esconder o nervosismo.Não conseguia mais parar de mexer as mãos.

         - Há pouco tempo.Os comensais acreditam que o exército das trevas se fortalecerá com esse batalhão de anônimos.Pois são difíceis de combater, até mesmo para bruxos experientes.Os aurores acreditam que são uma "força reserva" quando a hora da guerra chegar.

         Noriçá engoliu em seco, quase se arrependendo por ter feito tantas perguntas. Agora que conhecia a amplitude da situação, sentia uma onda de pânico por dentro, e uma vontade imensa de sumir.Mas foi trazida de volta por uma amigável tapinha nas costas.

         - Está nervosa agora, não? – Lupin sorria, apesar dos olhos arregalados da menina.

         - Adianta dizer que não? – ela respondeu, ainda pensando que o professor só estava gozando dela.

         - Não percebe nada de diferente? – quando ele disse isso, ela teve um estalo e olhou para Lupin como que para confirmar.Ele sorriu de orelha a orelha.

         - Continuo...eu mesma.Apesar dos meus joelhos estarem tremendo, eu continuo eu mesma!!!!! – ela pulava de felicidade, mal podendo acreditar.

         - Humana como quando veio ao mundo...meus parabéns, srta. Nomini!Passou no teste final, com louvores!!!! – ele levantou-se, satisfeito.Noriçá então parou e olhou para ele, sentindo-se muito boba.

         - Ia me contar essa história toda desde o inicio, não é...?E eu me julgando muito esperta...

         - Às vezes, estar a par da própria situação pode ser o mais difícil teste.E devo dizer que foi uma das minhas melhores alunas!

         Antes que a comemoração continuasse, Rony e Draco apareceram correndo, Rony trazendo a coruja debaixo do braço (que não parecia nada feliz com isso) e Draco segurando uma carta.Eles nem precisaram dizer nada.

         - Problemas, certo? – Lupin disse, pegando a carta – Está chegando a hora decisiva.Para o castelo!

         - É a Akai, a coruja da Mary.O que está havendo agora? – Noriçá dizia enquanto corriam.

         - Eu também queria saber direito –disse Draco – Mas antes você me conta o porque dessa cara de boba alegre.

         - Dá pra perceber? – Noriçá riu – Bem, não preciso dizer que é uma ótima notícia, mas explicações mais tarde!

         Rony não conseguia dizer nada.Só uma coisa ocupava seu pensamento.

         _- Mione, agüente, por favor!_

*****

          Enquanto isso, Harry, Gina, os gêmeos, Mary e Neville se dirigiam para a Estação King Cross o mais rápido que podiam, mesmo sem terem definido como agiriam lá.Só esperavam que Rony, Draco e Noriçá os alcançassem logo.

         - É bom saber que o professor Lupin está nos ajudando em nome de Dumbledore – disse Harry, quando Mary terminou de contar o pouco que o diretor havia lhe passado.

         - Isso é tudo o que tem pra saber, Mary? – perguntou Neville, preocupado com o nervosismo exagerado da namorada.

         - Vamos deixar as coisas acontecerem agora, tá? – ela respondeu, sem olhar para ele.

         - Vou considerar isso como um não...

         - Falando em coisas acontecendo, Harry – Fred falou – Imagino que você tenha tido um plano ÓTIMO enquanto vínhamos para cá...

         - Vamos fazer o que eu sempre fiz. – disse Harry, triunfante.

         - O quê???? – os gêmeos perguntaram, prontos para qualquer coisa.

         - Chegar na hora e ver o que pode ser feito!

         - Esse é o Grande Harry Potter! – Gina riu, diante das caras desapontadas dos irmãos – _Mesmo nervoso como está, pode enganar quase qualquer um...se não fosse pelo quase..._

         Mais cinco minutos se passaram como se fossem horas, e eles finalmente chegaram.A estação normal estava cheia, mas o lado para onde tinham que ir era deserto.Cada um sacou sua varinha e esperou.Era o lugar certo.Mais alguns minutos, e nada.Com certeza, estavam brincando com eles.

         - Estamos aqui! – gritou Harry - Podem vir quando quiserem!

         Ao longe, um som de passos se aproximando começou.Não foi possível distinguir de onde vinham até que um vulto apareceu.Apesar de ter sido notado, não mudou o ritmo do caminhar.E só parou quando estava a poucos metros das crianças, que a essa altura já haviam percebido quem era a pessoa em questão.Cada um deles teve uma reação diferente, mas todos pensaram algo em comum...

         - Inesperado, mas não muito surpreendente...Skeeter.

         Rita ignorou o comentário de Harry, e passou os olhos de um para outro do grupo.

         - Seis...eu esperava apenas cinco, e não exatamente estes rostos... – suspirou – Mais malditos imprevistos como esse e eu dispenso meus serviços!

         - Pare de falar sozinha! – Neville falou rapidamente.Ela virou-se para ele, mas não por causa de sua intromissão.Fixou os olhos em Mary e sorriu cinicamente.

         - Você sim eu não esperava, minha querida...não precisava fingir ter coragem desse jeito, podia ter ficado em casa dormindo...

         - Ora, cale-se!!!! – Mary a encarou, os olhos quase saltando.Parecia estar encarando um dementador, mas tentava não demonstrar isso.

         - Ai-que-medo.Ponha-se no seu lugar, sua tonta!E respeite a sua tia!

         - TIA?????????? – Fred e Jorge ficaram de queixo caído.Harry também estranhou.

         - Mary, ela é sua...tia????????????

         - Parente não se escolhe, se lamenta...é verdade...mas eu não costumo comentar isso com ninguém.

         - O Snape sabe, não é? – Neville se pronunciou – Por isso ele falou aquilo e você ficou nervosa...

         - É uma chorona – Skeeter riu – Assim como a mãe dela...a minha irmã tonta que se casou com um bruxo Lufa-Lufa idiota...e quase secou inteira só porque papai, merecidamente, a considerou "morta" para a família.

         - Foi o maior presente que ela poderia ganhar – Mary sorriu, mesmo nervosa – Foi o que ela mesma disse que sentiu quando eu nasci.

         - Ah, é mesmo?E aposto que também seria um ótimo presente uma caixa com seus olhinhos dentro... – Rita sorriu como uma louca, e Mary automaticamente prendeu a respiração, gelada até os ossos.

         - Ela só disse isso pra te assustar, Mary!!!! – disse Neville, como se ele mesmo não estivesse apavorado.

         - Então atingiu o objetivo... – ela sussurrou, tremendo mais ainda. 

         - Ela só está desconversando! – Harry deu um passo à frente, encarando Skeeter – Nós viemos aqui buscar a Hermione.Onde ela está?

         - Eu até diria,querido...mas temos que esperar o ator principal chegar, sabe?

         - Como...?

         Antes que Harry falasse mais, um raio azul passou zunindo o ar e quase acertou as crianças, que pularam bem na hora.Rita pareceu inconformada.

         - Sua coisa imprestável!!!!! – ela gritou para um canto escuro, aparentemente vazio – Não me ouviu dizer que temos de esperar?Não estrague tudo outra vez!!!!

         Rabicho saiu quase se arrastando de onde havia disparado o feitiço.Parecia muito inconformado também, por não ter tido sua parcela de estrelato.

         - Eu só queria me divertir um pouco..só você pode?????

         - É claro que só eu posso – ela mostrou-se ofendida – Pois eu sou EU, e você é... isso aí que você é...não precisamos de um peão metido a rei em nosso tabuleiro!Ponha-se no seu lugar!

         - Será que ele é o único peão metido a rei por aqui? – Lucio Malfoy apareceu, encarando Rita como se ela fosse o inimigo.

         - Ah, mais um incompetente!!!!!!Está se sentindo um injustiçado também?Daqui a pouco vocês vão abrir um sindicato de fracassados...

         Lucio ignorou o comentário e olhou direto para Harry, que devolveu na mesma intensidade.Não foram necessárias palavras para expressar o que ambos pensavam.

         - Então, quer ver sua amiga?Se realizará, mesmo que seja no outro mundo...

         - Não tinha uma frase mais brega, não? – Fred zombou.

         - Por que não vamos direto ao assunto? – Jorge apontou a varinha.

         - Eu concordo! – alguém gritou, de outra direção.A alguns metros, todos puderam ver Rony, Noriçá e Draco parados, observando o cenário.Noriçá parecia compreender tudo, apesar de estar tensa.Rony mostrava claramente que estava muito zangado.Já Draco nem sabia como ainda estava em pé, de tão apavorado.

         - Finalmente – Skeeter sibilou, fitando Noriçá – O ator principal chegou...


	15. Hora da Verdade

**Capítulo 15: Hora da Verdade**

         Enquanto Rita se fixava em Noriçá, Lúcio encarava Draco com profundo desprezo. Não era preciso uma palavra para entender o que se passava na mente do patriarca Malfoy para o filho: traidor, insolente, desonrado...daí para baixo.Apesar das pernas geladas, Draco tentava sustentar o olhar, embora ele não passasse metade da firmeza necessária.

         Rony foi o primeiro a tomar uma atitude.Adiantou-se alguns passos de Noriçá e Draco, e, atraindo o olhar de Rita, falou sem nenhum traço de hesitação.

         - Devolva a Hermione agora.

         - Nossa...falou o poderoso Caçula Weasley! – ela zombou em resposta.Rony não se alterou.

         - Você não vai me intimidar.Eu vim buscar a Hermione, e vou fazer isso por bem ou por mal!!! – ele sacou a varinha, ainda encarando Rita, e ficou imóvel.

         - "Por bem ou por mal"?Só se esqueceu de um detalhe, garoto.Você não faz escolhas aqui.

         Dito isso, ela movimentou a varinha e fez surgir um denso e sufocante nevoeiro.Se as crianças não podiam ver nitidamente as próprias mãos, muito menos conseguiriam parar os comensais que agora eram vultos escuros desaparecendo na paisagem.

         - Nossa prioridade é Hermione, lembrem-se!Atrás deles! – gritou Harry, na esperança de que a neblina não o tivesse tornado inaudível ainda.

         Assim ,eles acabaram separando-se.Gina tentou ir atrás de Harry, mas sentiu uma mão no seu ombro.Reconheceu a voz de Mary.

         - Gina, é você?Espere!Precisamos avisar as pessoas do castelo, antes que percamos a chance de pegar esses comensais!

         Embora calada, Gina hesitou um pouco.

         - O Harry não quer vê-la correndo riscos à toa, Gi. – Neville completou.Gina deu uma última olhada suplicante para onde Harry havia corrido, e foi com eles.Com a ajuda de Akai, conseguiriam sair do nevoeiro.

         *****

Mesmo com a luz da varinha, era difícil seguir em frente.Rony corria o mais rápido possível na direção de um dos vultos, mas sua maior preocupação era procurar algum sinal de Hermione.Ao menos para ele, Harry não precisava definir qual era a prioridade. Procuraria não gritar, pois, além da barreira de névoa atrapalhar, isso poderia transforma-lo em alvo fácil para alguém que quisesse pega-lo pelas costas.

         Percebeu uma grande construção próxima, que parecia ser um galpão abandonado. Dirigiu-se para lá, e ao chegar mais perto, quase foi atingido por um feitiço traiçoeiro.

         - Avada Kedavra, hein?Você não está brincando mesmo.

         Um círculo abriu-se no nevoeiro, revelando a porta do galpão e, em frente a ela, Rabicho.Rony se preparou com a varinha.

         - Você quer lutar? – riu como um demente – Com o desgraçado do Perebas?

         - Não me importa se é desgraçado ou não.Quero acabar com isso de uma vez!

         - Tudo pela nervosinha... – riu novamente, mais forte – Bem, mas dessa porta você não passa... – ele preparou-se para atacar.Rony, idem.

         - _A Hermione deve estar aí dentro.Se eu conseguir passar por ele e entrar..._

         Com esse pensamento, Rony arremeteu contra Rabicho.Com uma agilidade estranha para seu físico, ele desviou-se e lançou um feitiço que Rony precisou abaixar-se para escapar.Quando rabicho tentou chuta-lo nessa fração de segundo, Rony conseguiu atingir o pé dele com um feitiço, deixando-o uivando de dor no chão.

         - Bingo!!!!Daqui a pouco eu volto, hein!Não saia daí! – Rony pegou a varinha dele e correu para entrar no galpão, mas os truques de Rabicho ainda não tinham acabado.

         - Não cante vitória, moleque!!!_Incêndio!!!! – _usando outra varinha escondida, a de Hermione, Rabicho conjurou uma língua de fogo que assolou o galpão rapidamente.Rony ficou apavorado.

         - NÃO!MIONE!!!! – ele correu, mas o galpão desmoronou antes que pudesse chegar perto.As gargalhadas de Rabicho só o deixaram mais desesperado.

         - Porque...não me..matou...seu...

         - Não posso usar tão bem a varinha de outro, seu pirralho...além disso...acabei de te matar, não é??

         - SEU INFELIZ!!! – Rony partiu para cima dele, mas antes que fizesse algo, um feitiço deixou Rabicho inconsciente.

         - RONY!!!!!

         - Ao se virar, não pôde acreditar no que via.O nevoeiro abria outro círculo, e nele  estavam Hermione, viva, e Lupin, o autor de disparo.

- Her...HERMIONE!!! – sem hesitação, ele correu até ela e a abraçou forte, sem

que ela pudesse reagir.

         - Desculpe, Hermione...se dependesse de mim...não teria conseguido...eu...

         - Não diga essas coisas.Você veio até aqui por minha causa, e deu uma lição naquela...coisa...obrigada, Rony...

         - Você sabe, Hermione...eu jamais deixaria de vir.

         Hermione evitou o olhar de Rony, mesmo não querendo isso.Tudo o que precisava dizer era que sentia a mesma coisa e estava feliz por vê-lo bem, e...

         - Rony..eu...

         - Eu sei o que você vai dizer – ele falou com uma ponta de remorso – Eu fui uma besta aquele dia, quando fui pedir desculpas...eu forcei a situação..

         - Não, Rony – ela o encarou – Você estava certo!Certíssimo!Eu sou uma complicada boba, essa é a verdade.

         - Hermione... – arregalou os olhos – é você mesma?

         - Rony...o convite do baile ainda está de pé...?

         O sorriso espalhou-se pelo rosto inteiro do garoto.Não era preciso dizer nada.

         - Obrigada... – ainda um pouco corada, ela pareceu aliviada.Lupin, após ter conjurado cordas em Rabicho, aproximou-se discretamente e um pouco sem jeito.

         - Não é por nada crianças, mas ainda não acabamos por aqui...

         - O senhor tem razão, professor! – Hermione definitivamente não parecia ter passado um tempo cativa de Comensais da Morte, tendo em vista sua determinação. Talvez pelo fato de um professor ter presenciado aquela última cena, preferiu ir à frente dos dois homens, que ficaram livres para falar.

         - Professor, muito obrigado por ter salvo a Hermione...isso não vou poder pagar nunca!

         - Apenas trate-a bem, Rony.Mais isso eu sei que você vai fazer!!!Seja lá qual tenha sido a besteira de que estava falando... – Lupin falava como alguém que pede detalhes.Rony entendeu, e apesar de tentar parecer natural ao contar, suas orelhas avermelharam-se.

         - Bem, isso foi há um tempo...eu..eu havia dito uma coisa que a ofendeu...e fui pedir desculpas!Daí eu... eu beijei ela...de surpresa...

         - Bem! – Lupin fez menção de bater palmas – Sem dúvida um Weasley sabe como desculpar-se com a sua garota!!!Perdoe-me a curiosidade, isso não sairá daqui por mim.

         - Tudo bem – Rony deu de ombros, embora ficasse aliviado – Já que eu nunca consegui falar, tentei mostrar...demorou, mas funcionou. – justificou-se, já conseguindo sorrir.

         *****

         Draco corria, sem saber como achar alguém naquela parede branca e sem nenhuma disposição para alguma luta.Tudo o que queria mesmo era encontrar Noriçá e sair dali, embora soubesse que não era simples assim.

         Ajudar Noriçá e trair seu pai, ou ajudar seu pai e trair Noriçá...um ou outro, sem meios-termos.Não esperava ter que tomar uma decisão assim tão depressa.

         - Que porcaria de neblina... – parou, impedido não pela névoa, mas por suas próprias dúvidas.

         - Apesar de que ela nos dá mais privacidade, não? – a voz de quem Draco menos precisava ouvir manifestou-se, fazendo-o gelar.Quando se deu conta, seu pai surgia de um círculo aberto na imensa nuvem branca, como uma aparição.

         - Finalmente te achei, meu filho. – ele falava suavemente, mas havia algo de maligno no seu olhar aparentemente calmo.Draco deu um passo para trás instintivamente.

         - Que...truque é esse?

         - Isso é o que eu pergunto, meu filho.Eu não preciso usar nenhum...truque com você.Eu entendo você.

         - Me entende? – Draco só não riu por estar assustado demais.

         - Claro que sim.Você é jovem.Eu entendo os absurdos que fazemos na juventude por causa das tais mulheres...apenas uma série de infelizes coincidências transformaram isso numa grande inconveniência. – sua voz começou a se alterar progressivamente – Pois, com tantas garotas nesse mundo, bem por ela você precisava arrastar a asa?

         - Tantas garotas?Bem, isso se resumia à Pansy Parkinson, pelo que ouvi a vida toda...

         Lucio não respondeu.Draco pensava em uma maneira de escapar dali, mas precisava ganhar terreno.

         - Mas se o senhor diz que me entende, então é porque vai me deixar viver sossegado como eu escolhi...

         - Não se faça de sonso – ele tornou-se completamente ofensivo, embora a varinha permanecesse guardada – Mas estamos prontos a perdoa-lo, se você quiser...

         - "Estamos"?

         - Esqueceu tudo o que eu lhe disse?Não sabe que o Lord das Trevas observa a todos nós?O tempo todo.Cada passo...

         Draco parecia ver, pouco a pouco, um completo desconhecido na sua frente.Era esta, pensou ele, a verdadeira face de um Comensal da Morte?Então, não era nada digna, nada superior. Era horrível, antes de qualquer coisa.Como se, ao lutar em nome da marca negra, outra alma estivesse atuando naquele corpo.

         Lúcio percebeu a expressão de Draco mudar,denunciando-o.Estreitou os olhos.

         - Está assustado?

         O garoto não respondeu.

         - Você é um patético mesmo...Não entende a glória envolvida nisso, por mais que eu me esforce!Eu vejo nos seus olhos...sempre vi...tudo o que ensinei, tudo o que mostrei, rebaixado ao nível de um simples passatempo de férias!Agora eu percebo a perda de tempo que tive, tentando doutriná-lo!

         Ele terminou a frase com um ataque rápido, e foi pelo seu estado emocional que Draco conseguiu desvia-lo.O raio acertou uma aranha que andava nos entulhos atrás de Draco.Caiu no chão, e não levantou mais.

         - Pai!Tentou me matar de verdade!!! – se não tivesse sido atacado, Draco jamais acreditaria que pudesse ser alvo de seu pai.Lúcio riu daquela atitude.

         - Você ainda está de brincadeira?Então, não vai durar mais um minuto! – ele foi em direção ao filho, pronto para terminar o serviço.

         - Ah, mas não mesmo!Eu não pretendo morrer agora! – dizendo isso, correu para trás dos entulhos e sumiu no denso nevoeiro.Lúcio bufou.

         - Idiota!Acha que vai se esconder assim? – com ataques sucessivos, ele abria várias brechas no nevoeiro, tentando acertar Draco.Sem saber como agir, ele fugia dos disparos mantendo-se na névoa, mas sabia que não poderia sustentar a situação por muito tempo.E se atacasse, teria que ser certeiro.Começou a tremer outra vez.

         - _Não é hora para isso, idiota!Pense!Você sabe onde ele está, mas não pode chegar perto!Não sem correr um risco muito alto...!Quer saber...?Que se dane!_

Varinha em punho, Draco respirou fundo e se dispôs a ir para o tudo ou nada. Sabendo de onde vinham os disparos, correu na direção deles até ver Lúcio, que o notou ao mesmo tempo.

         - _Expelliarmus!! – _os dois gritaram, mas foi a varinha de Draco que voou para as mãos do inimigo.

         - Que cara é essa, garoto? – Lúcio girou a varinha capturada nas mãos, satisfeito – Não faça uma cara tão ridícula ao encarar a derrota,é vergonhoso.Mas não se preocupe, foi o seu último fracasso, acredite!

         - _Estupefaça! – _no momento em que Lúcio apontou a varinha para o golpe de misericórdia, o feitiço estuporante o atingiu pelas costas, fazendo-o tombar com o nariz no chão.Atrás dele, Harry sorria em triunfo.

         - Atacando pelas costas, Potter?Isso é inesperado... – mesmo com os nervos em frangalhos, Draco não deixou de lado seu sorriso irônico para com Harry.

         - Não é mais inesperado do que você atacando pela frente, Malfoy...infelizmente para Lúcio, ele fez muito barulho com tantos ataques.Te deu uma canseira, pelo que vejo.

         - Me deu uma canseira?Potter, ele tentou me matar!!!

         - E como foi a sensação?

         - Você fala como um cara experiente no assunto.Isso é assustador... – Draco conseguiu recolher sua varinha do chão.Harry deu de ombros para o comentário, mais preocupado com outra coisa.

         - Vai ficar por aqui? – Draco soube que na verdade Harry perguntava sobre quem ele apoiaria naquele momento.Obviamente, não fazia questão de influenciá-lo.

         - Ainda não achei a Noriçá...

         Sem olhar para o Comensal derrotado, ambos continuaram a busca.

         *****

         - _Tem alguém por perto!_

Noriçá estacou e preparou-se para um ataque vindo de qualquer direção.

         - Se eu quisesse te pegar de surpresa, não teria problema algum  -o vulto de Rita Skeeter apresentou-se, confiante.Noriçá estreitou os olhos, sem se deixar intimidar.

         - Eu sei que você se mostrou de propósito.Imagino que queira conversar... – segurou a varinha com mais força.

         - Imaginei que fosse mais uma a me intimar sobre a sangue-ruim...

         Noriçá sorriu, confiante.

         - Eu sei que Harry e Rony irão resolver isso.Hermione estará em segurança enquanto os dois estiverem por perto.

         - Então, preocupe-se com a sua segurança, garota...a sua, e a de qualquer um que estiver ao seu lado.

         O sorriso de Noriçá desmanchou-se, indicando que ela entendera a provocação. Rita continuou com a encenação, segura.

         - Pobre menina...tão jovem e já com um crime desses nas costas...

         - Você é a única criminosa aqui, sua mentirosa – rosnou ela – Você sabe que encheu aquele artigo de invenções!

         - Mas a Inglaterra toda não sabe...

         Rita começou a circular ao redor de Noriçá, segurando a varinha relaxada.A garota permaneceu quieta, concentrada nos movimentos da outra.Encararam-se por um momento, separadas por metro de distância.

         - Felizmente, você já sabe sobre o nosso objetivo.Então, vamos direto ao assunto. Não precisamos brigar, podemos...

         - Eu sei o que você vai me dizer – Noriçá cortou, secamente – "Venha para o meu lado", "Una-se a nós" e besteirol do tipo...sem chance, querida.A mim, vocês não recrutam! – ela gritou a última frase mais que o necessário.

         Skeeter cruzou os braços, dando a impressão de que tudo acontecia como previsto.

         - Então, esta é a sua escolha.Muito heróico de sua parte, renunciar ao amor em nome de...

         - Como? – Noriçá vacilou por um momento.

         - Ora querida, esqueceu-se de **quem **estamos falando?Do pequeno Malfoy!Você é esperta o bastante para entender o conflito, não?

         - Conflito... – Noriçá lembrou-se de prestar atenção aos movimentos de Skeeter, e não nas dúvidas que ela tentava lhe incutir.

         - Você não quer ficar com o seu namorado? – a voz de Rita soou doce, melodiosa. Mas, ao ouvi-la, Noriçá captou a pura falsidade de quem não tem escrúpulos de usar os sentimentos dos outros.E o nojo que sentiu era tamanho que tomou conta de seu olhar e de sua voz.

         - Cobra.

         Dizendo isso, ela não deu tempo para que Rita reagisse, tão rápida foi a sua transformação e a sua investida.Mesmo caída no chão e ferida o rosto, a Comensal conseguiu lançar um raio de luz acima do nevoeiro, como um sinal.

         - Ack!Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas entendi porque estava tão confiante!Se controlando, não?Quando aprendeu a fazer isso?

         Noriçá voltou a sua forma humana em seguida, sem querer demonstrar o cansaço causado por aqueles poucos segundos de transformação.Disfarçou a desvantagem com uma provocação.

         - Não se preocupe, eu não sou apelona...

         - Azar o seu, pirralha! – toda a postura de Rita foi embora após o ataque surpresa. O arranhão em seu rosto ardia e a irritava.

         - Como? – Noriçá ouviu passos se aproximando de duas direções, e preocupou-se – _Tsc!Reforços para essa maldita!Será que eu vou ter que me transformar de novo? Droga...onde estarão todos?Onde está o Draco...?_

         - NORIÇÁ!

         - Draco...Draco??? – Noriçá pensou estar imaginando coisas em seu nervosismo, mas logo os vultos de Harry e Draco se distinguiram na névoa, já pouco densa.Quase ao mesmo tempo, Rony, Mione e Lupin apareceram também.

         - O que significa isso??? – Rita estava tão surpresa quanto Noriçá, pois chamara o seu exército, e não o time inimigo – Onde aqueles dois idiotas...

         - Obrigado por nos indicar o caminho, Skeeter – disse Harry, apontando a varinha – Espero não estarmos atrasados.

         - Pelo que vejo, dois de três já foram – Lupin tomou a palavra – E a senhora Skeeter está em desvantagem.

         - Desvantagem? – ela sorriu, recuperando o controle – Então pretendem intervir em um duelo, que grosseria... – olhou para Noriçá com ares de triunfo.Hermione se manifestou.

         - Duelo, é?Bela saída, Rita.Inventada agora, mas ainda assim, bela! 

         - O desafio foi feito, senhorita.

         Aqueles segundos pareceram horas.Qualquer um sabia que intervir em um duelo não era permitido, e Noriçá não parecia ter saída a não ser aceitar.

         - Malfoy – Harry sussurrou – o que você diz?

         - Potter...ela acaba de comprar uma dor de cabeça.

         - Foi o que eu pensei. – Harry faz sinal de que estava tudo bem para Rony e Hermione.Os dois concordaram.

         - Isso é loucura... – Lupin mostrou-se bastante preocupado.

         - O senhor não a viu duelar a sério, professor.Na verdade, acho que nem nós... – Rony sorriu – Não se preocupe!

         - Mesmo assim, mantenham a guarda.É uma comensal. – Hermione avisou.

         - Desafio aceito! – Noriçá tinha um olhar especial, mas era diferente da ocasião do primeiro duelo.Era muito maior.Era a chance que ela tinha de compensar por não poder ter protegido os seus no dia do ataque.Por isso, sua vontade de vencer e a sua confiança eram muito maiores.

         *****

         - Saiam do caminho!Inferno! – na entrada do castelo, Gina, Mary e Neville quase foram atropelados por um furioso Ministro Fudge, que saía insatisfeito da conversa com Dumbledore.

         - O que há com ele? – Mary estranhou a atitude do homem que sempre mostrou-se  tão ponderado.Ponderado demais, talvez.

         - Acho que a conversa não foi proveitosa... – Gina comentou – Vamos, temos que avisar o diretor!

         - Poupe as suas energias, pequena Weasley – Dumbledore apareceu, aparentando ter saído de uma discussão difícil, mas não totalmente fracassada – Moody e Snape dirigiram-se para a Estação King Cross logo que Cornélio foi dispensado.

         - Mas eles vão encontrar o lugar certo? – preocupou-se Neville.

         - Oh, Bichento está com eles!Não se preocupem! – ao invés de se acalmarem, as crianças ficaram mais confusas com aquela afirmação de confiança.

         - O que Bichento tem a ver...ah, esquece. – Mary suspirou, sabendo que o diretor já terminara de contar o que eles podiam saber – E o que a gente faz agora?

         - Preparamos uma boa recepção para os Comensais da Morte – nesse momento, Arthur Weasley veio do interior da escola, acompanhado de Minerva.Pela sua expressão, devia ter participado da discussão com o Ministro também.

         - Pai?O senhor aqui?O que quer dizer?

         - Quero dizer que não podemos perder a chance única de capturar esses ratos, filha. - estava bem mais sério do que o normal ao falar, mas a seriedade era acompanhada de segurança, confirmando que sua presença ali não era um acaso.

         - Palavras certas, Arthur – Dumbledore assentiu – Por hora, vamos aguardar.Mas não fiquem ansiosos, logo deveremos ter noticias.

         - Eu acho que ainda tem alguma coisa que ele sabe e a gente não – Neville sussurrou para as garotas.

         - Como sempre, não é? – Gina sorriu, tentando confiar na proteção que Dumbledore sempre teve para com Harry.

*****


	16. As Meias de Dumbledore

**Capítulo 16: As Meias de Dumbledore**

         - Olha só que interessante...não acha, Snape?

         Moody, Snape e Bichento haviam aparatado próximo à Estação King Cross, e a cortina espessa de fumaça em frente a eles mostrava que estavam no lugar certo.

         - Você quer apostar quem fez isso, professor? – Moody cruzou os braços, tipicamente tranqüilo, ao contrário de Snape.

         - Não temos tempo para piadinhas. – passou à frente do auror – Vamos entrar logo.

         - Você só perdeu a última por distração.Era óbvio que Cornélio Fudge IA se intrometer e exigir seus quinze segundos de fama... – disse enquanto cortavam a parede de névoa.Bichento miou soturnamente e os seguiu, cauteloso.

         Enquanto isso, Noriçá fazia o possível no duelo, e estava se saindo bem para quem enfrenta um Comensal da Morte, mas ela se cansaria muito antes de Skeeter, que tinha como certa a vitória.

         - Se não fosse tão rápida, ela já estaria morta... – Hermione sussurrou, os olhos vidrados em cada movimento da batalha.

         - Isso não é nada bom.Noriçá tem uma boa noção de duelo, mas está enfrentando uma Comensal. – Lupin justificou a varinha nas mãos, pronto para um movimento rápido. Mesmo não sendo de bom tom, era melhor agir como um Sirius Black do que perder alguma das crianças.

         - Cansada, pirralha?Está ficando divertido, não gostaria que você tropeçasse agora! – Rita não parava de lançar feitiços, sem dar espaço para Noriçá fazer algo além de se esquivar com dificuldade.

         - _Se eu pudesse desarmá-la...mas espere um pouco...ela não está lançando Avada Kevadra.Ela não quer me matar ainda._

Uma idéia louca surgiu como única alternativa na cabeça de Noriçá, que não estava em condições de pensar muito.Quando o feitiço veio na direção dela, imediatamente reagiu.

         - _Reflectus__! – refletiu o feitiço, sendo atingida de raspão pelo raio seguinte.Mas não recebeu outro ataque, pois o feitiço refletor havia funcionado em Skeeter.Em um segundo, as duas caíram, surpreendendo os espectadores._

         - A maluca...ela sabia que ia ser atingida pelo próximo ataque! – Rony preocupou-se.

         - Mas era a única coisa que ela poderia fazer, apesar do risco. – Harry comentou, entendendo a estratégia.

         - Isso foi...corajoso... – Draco suspirou, ainda captando a informação.Mas algo ainda parecia estar errado no ar.

         - Então – Skeeter recuperou-se – Acha que com essa tolice conseguiu um empate?

         - Na verdade, não é bem assim – Lupin se pronunciou – Dê uma boa olhada, Skeeter.

         Para a decepção da Comensal, a sua varinha havia escapado da mão e caído a seu lado, enquanto que a de Noriçá ainda permanecia firme entre seus dedos, apesar de a dona parecer fora de ação.

         - Isso dá a vitória a Noriçá, já que as duas caíram... – concluiu Lupin, sério, apesar dos sorrisos de triunfo das crianças.Skeeter levantou-se rápido, com ódio nos olhos.

         - Por causa de uma atitude idiota como essa?Não me aborreça!!!

         Todos empunharam suas varinhas em sincronia perfeita diante da inconformada Rita, enquanto Draco foi até Noriçá, que ainda ofegava.

         - Você está bem? – amparou-a.

         - Vou ficar, sim. – sorriu, tentando passar confiança.

         - Infelizmente não, pirralha. – Skeeter não se abalou com as varinhas na sua direção, voltando ao semblante frio e cínico.Apenas recolheu sua varinha e lentamente a apontou para o céu.

         - _IMPERUS!!! – _lançou um raio para o alto ,que se fragmentou em muitos outros, como estrelas cadentes, indo para várias direções.Lupin estreitou os olhos.

         - Você é uma boa adestradora, não?

         - Foi você quem me obrigou a isso, Lobinho.

         Em alguns segundos, vários nundus apareceram cercando-os, ainda mais assustadores do que na Floresta Proibida, certamente pelo brilho frio e cruel dos olhos, muito diferente de uma fera normal.Era como se nada mais pudesse intimidá-los.

         - Sob a maldição Imperus...assim, eles não temem a presença do lobisomem!! – Hermione entendeu, assombrada.

         - Então foi o professor quem espantou eles daquela vez... – Rony prendeu a respiração, vendo que Lupin não poderia fazer o mesmo outra vez.

         - Meus queridos, eles são todos seus.Não deixem nem os ossos sobrarem! – foi o que Rita disse antes de desaparecer na névoa de um salto, deixando todos cercados pelos animais.

         - Acho que só há uma coisa a fazer... – Harry encarou os nundus um a um, a varinha em riste.Eles se aproximavam, preparando o bote fatal.

         - Não se preocupe Mione, eu te protejo!!! – Rony pôs-se em posição, à frente dela.

         - E quem protege você...?

         - Tudo vai acabar bem... – Lupin parecia estar aguçando os seus instintos, mesmo limitado pela forma humana.Confiava tanto na sua varinha quanto nas suas garras.

         - Draco... – Noriçá tentou levantar-se.

         - Não se preocupe Noriçá, eu vou lutar!!! – ela sorriu ao ver que ele finalmente conseguia passar alguma confiança, mas mesmo assim se levantou.

         - No três...

         - Noriçá, você não está pensando...

         O rosnado ameaçador chegou a um nível ensurdecedor, terminando em um uivo conjunto e feroz que anunciava o ataque.Ao mesmo tempo, a onça surgiu novamente para tentar contê-los, em apoio aos outros.Apesar do esforço conjunto, eles eram muitos e não parariam por nada, sem se importar com dor ou medo, devido à maldição Imperus. Se não fosse pelo poder de fogo de Lupin, que se revelava notável, nenhum deles teria durado mais do que dois minutos.Ainda assim, o professor sustentava a situação com dificuldade.

         - _Precisamos de um reforço aqui!!!Aonde eles estão?_

         -E no fim das contas, obviamente eu venci! – Rita saía sozinha e tranqüila da barreira de fumaça, confiante no que chamava de sua "medida de emergência" – Aqueles dois inúteis acabaram cedendo, mas felizmente eu estava aqui.Alguém tem que trabalhar, não é? – deu de ombros, intimamente feliz pelo fracasso de Lúcio e Rabicho.Mas isso não impediu que percebesse estar sendo observada.

         - Ainda tem alguém querendo brincar?

         Um som de botas veio se aproximando do meio da neblina, e logo um vulto apareceu diante de Rita, que levantou as sobrancelhas.

         - Bem, eu não tenho a menor idéia de quem você é, mas presumo que queira uma briga. – sacou da varinha, a figura fez o mesmo.Skeeter sorriu com desdém.

         - Muito bem.Vamos lá.

         Enquanto isso, os nundus se mostravam ainda mais resistentes do que numerosos, sendo um desafio para todos.O pior era que não havia mesmo o que fazer além de continuar enfrentando os bichos, que fechavam o cerco cada vez mais.

         - FINITE INCANTATEM!

         A voz foi como um tiro certeiro nos animais, mais forte que a parede de névoa e mais intimidante que os urros que tomaram o ar quando as feras estacaram a um só instante, ao mesmo tempo em que Moody e Snape apareciam.

         - Na hora certa! – o rosto de Lupin iluminou-se, e foi preciso apenas alguns segundos para que os nundus, sem feitiço, percebessem o cheiro de lobisomem no ar e se afastassem.

         - Ufa!Eu já estava achando que a gente ia virar picadinho!Ainda mais com aquele hálito horrível... – Rony desabafou, fazendo uma careta.

         - Af... – Noriçá voltou a forma humana, sentando-se – Que sufoco, viu!E o Rony tem mesmo razão...

         - Fascinante! – Moody se aproximou dela – Não é de espantar que aqueles sujos estivessem interessados nessa habilidade!

         - Então você conseguiu, hein... – Snape resmungou para Lupin, que estufou o peito, orgulhoso.

         - O trabalho maior foi dela, Severo!

         - Agora sim você parece cansada... – Draco a ajudou a se levantar.

         - Você também não parece cem por cento...mas foi corajoso!

         - Se você diz, eu acredito...  – corou, disfarçando.

         - O pior é saber que Rita Skeeter escapou. – Hermione rangeu os dentes;

         - Heh! – Moody abriu um sorriso rasgado – Isso é o que ela acha...vamos ver por quanto tempo a fumaça dura.

         Nesse momento, o nevoeiro desapareceu magicamente, revelando os primeiro raios de sol.

         - Foi uma longa noite... – Harry sorriu, aliviado.

         Demoraram a chegar a Hogwarts, pois Rony deu a ótima idéia de pegarem o trem e aproveitarem a viagem para dormir, algo que precisavam muito, e todos concordaram imediatamente.Apenas Snape aparatou em resposta, quando consultado.

         Mal chegaram ao castelo, Arthur Weasley e Hagrid vieram recebê-los, o último com muita emoção no rosto.

         - Ah, crianças?Estão todos bem?Mesmo sabendo que o professor Lupin estava cuidando disso, eu estava tão preocupado!!!

         - Você estava sabendo é, Hagrid? – Harry brincou, durante um enorme e apertado abraço.

         - Oh, eu não devia ter dito isso.De qualquer forma, Dumbledore espera todos na sala dele agora!

         - Pai, o que está havendo? – Rony perguntou.

         - Logo vamos explicar tudo, filho.E você também terá que explicar a sua mãe como deixou Gina entrar nisso!

         - Não era bem eu quem devia explicar essa parte, mas tudo bem...- olhou de canto para Harry, que corou.

         Na sala do diretor, Gina, Mary e Neville os esperavam, junto a uma mesa com suco e biscoitos.

         - Noriçá! – Mary foi correndo abraçar a amiga – Finalmente acabou, a gente pode respirar aliviada!

         - Calma, amiga!Parece que nós somos os mais desinformados por aqui.

         - Felizmente, estão todos bem! – Alvo entrou, acompanhado por Snape e Moody – E, já que estão descansados de tantas aventuras, sirvam-se dos biscoitos enquanto ouvem as explicações que merecem.Moody, por favor.

         - Claro, diretor. – Moody postou-se à frente, altivo, como alguém que conhece todas as respostas necessárias.

         - Tudo começou quando um grupo de Comensais da Morte, liderados por Lúcio Malfoy, se reuniu para estudar estratégias úteis à guerra que aconteceria assim que o Lord das Trevs voltasse.Eles se interessaram particularmente em casos híbridos, como pactos de magia negra, maldições, assuntos realmente ocultos, que pudessem, ao mesmo tempo, causar histeria e fazer com que levássemos muito mais tempo para criar defesas...nós calculamos que poderemos aprender demais com o que eles têm coletado durante todos esses anos.

         - Com o tempo, a idéia foi crescendo dentro do grupo, devido ao sucesso constante - e Rita Skeeter teve muita importância nisso, devido aos seus..."contatos jornalísticos", a maioria das..."aquisições" , como eles chamavam, acabavam virando notícia em publicações de baixo nível trouxa ou bruxo...bizarrices de interior.E, quando Você-Sabe-Quem voltou, a nomeou líder dos chamados "Inomináveis das Trevas", devido à relativa semelhança com o Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia...

         - Aposto que isso encheu o ego dela até o último milímetro... – Hermione revirou os olhos.

         - E estourou completamente a bola do Malfoy, visto que a idéia original foi dele...não dá pra dizer que ele foi à festa da promoção dela. – Arthur teve a necessidade de frisar - Ao invés disso, ele decidiu dar a volta por cima encontrando algo realmente diferente e se possível, extremamente maligno.Mas tudo o que conseguiu, em sua traumática visita ao Brasil, foi encontrar Noriçá.

         - A partir daí, encaixa-se tudo o que Lupin disse.

         - Ele falou das catacumbas? – Snape comentou, tentando parecer superficial.

         - Cata...cumbas?????? – todos arregalaram os olhos, surpresos.

         - Como Lupin pôde esquecer de uma parte tão importante? – Snape continuou, apesar do gesto impaciente do lobisomem - Nem todas as aquisições deles iam para o exército secreto...uma boa parte era destinada às experiências que envolviam os segredos da existência dos híbridos.

         -Esse assunto envolve maiores...temas do que é necessário que eles saibam. – Moody disse em tom de aviso, mas não de total desaprovação.

         - Ah, tava demorando... – Rony suspirou - Mas agora que o Snape começou, deixa ele acabar!Nós já estamos nisso até o pescoço mesmo!

         - Eu também... – Noriçá apoiou - eu gostaria de saber tudo, preciso mesmo me surpreender com mais alguma coisa?

         - Agora já está feito, Severo. – Lupin serviu-se de um biscoito, visivelmente irritado.Snape voltou a falar.

         - Entendemos que o objetivo dessas experiências seja, além de ampliar o conhecimento sobre esses segredos...bem, literalmente criar algo único para eles.

         - Eles querem um bicho feio da autoria deles?????? – Rony espantou-se, fazendo uma careta – Será que estão pensando em fazer algum com a cara do Lúcio Malfoy?

         - Creio que não queiram apenas um, Weasley. – Moody complementou, sem dar tempo para Draco soltar alguma ofensa em resposta.

         - Isso se eles já não têm alguma coisa pronta, não é? – Harry considerou, olhando Moody. 

         - De acordo com nossas fontes, todas as tentativas foram fracassadas.

         - E, com todas as provas que temos, poderemos despachá-los para Azkaban quase que direto!  -Arthur não disfarçou a sua empolgação – E quero ver só Fudge reclamar de algo agora...

         - Oh, mas ele com certeza vai. – Dumbledore disse – Mas isso se resolve rapidamente.Agora, ainda existe algo que devo à senhorita Nomini, e é uma explicação sobre a sua condição em particular.

         Dito isso, abriu-se uma porta lateral entre dois quadros de diretores, mostrando uma escada bastante empoeirada.Ouviram o som de botas de aproximando, e logo uma senhora de cabelos ruivos muito espessos, olhos caramelo e óculos quadradinho preso por um fio de bolinhas chegou.Ela vestia roupa de bruxo cor laranja claro, luvas e botas verde musgo e trazia um olhar muito afoito para Noriçá.

         - Essa é Ametista Fellini, Noriçá. – apresentou Dumbledore – ela é que vai explicar tudo.

         - Fellini???? – a garota arregalou os olhos – Quer dizer...

         Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Ametista correu até a garota em um abraço sufocante, assustando os presentes.

         -Ah, desculpe querida, é que isso é tão emocionante para mim, finalmente encontrá-la de verdade!Sim, é isso mesmo, Fellini, você se lembra que é o nome de solteiro da sua mãe, não é?Da parte francesa da família, isso mesmo!Aqui, deixe-me olhar você, ah, você tem a cara da sua vó na idade dela, sabia???

         -Ah...senhora...Ametista... – Noriçá corou muito diante daquilo, e a mulher continuava falando sem parar até que a soltou.

         - Sra. Fellini, por favor... – Dumbledore comentou – Comece do início, a confusão da menina é bastante grande.

         - Ah, sim, claro. – ela endireitou-se, conjurando uma cadeira laranja ali mesmo – Desculpe a minha aflição, acho que passar tanto tempo em outra forma afetou-me um pouco, além dos anos normalmente passados, claro!Mas agora podemos...

         - Outra forma??? – Hermione repetiu, e todos notaram que ela olhava Ametista de forma mais estranha ainda – Como...assim...?

         Ametista olhou profundamente para Hermione, com uma pontada de divertimento, então, fechou os olhos.

         - Assim, Hermione.

         No instante seguinte, Rony deixou o copo vazio de suco se espatifar no chão.

         - VOCÊÊÊ???????? – gritou ele, ao ver que a cadeira agora estava ocupada por um gato muito seu conhecido.Snape bufou no seu canto

         - Bichento. – Hermione disse em um suspiro. – O que...o que posso dizer?

         - Não precisa dizer nada – Ametista voltou ao normal elegantemente – Só posso agradecê-la, Hermione, por ter feito o que eu vinha tentando fazer, que era entrar em Hogwarts com permissão, e falar com o diretor a respeito dos Inomináveis... mas parece que ele andou tão ocupado com outros assuntos – deu uma olhada na direção de Harry – que apenas no fim do ano passado pude conversar com ele;

         - E foi em um momento crucial, srta. Fellini – Dumbledore acrescentou – Suas informações foram o toque final para que os aurores pudessem chegar a uma conclusão.

         - Ótimo, mas...e a história? – Noriçá olhava Ametista ansiosa.

         - O que eu sei – Ametista tomou um ar mais sério – é o que nossa antepassada, Lisie Fellini, deixou.Nós, os Fellini...somos...éramos...uma família de bruxos bastante conhecida na França, antigamente.Nessa época, em 1568 pra ser exato, Lisie deixou um manisfesto para o futuro, a fim de proteger a família de certas decisões de sua irmã Freda.

         - Freda era um aborto, e ficou desesperada com a situação, recorrendo a métodos sombrios para utilizar magia.A sua busca a levou para a Inglaterra, onde fez um pacto com um demônio celta...ela conseguiu se tornar uma "bruxa", uma sacerdotisa das sombras, mas, em troca, toda a sua descendência deveria trilhar aquele caminho.

         - Isso só mudou porque Lisie não admitiu e foi à procura da irmã, tentando tirá-la de lá.O demônio foi vencido por elas e pelo pai, mas o preço pela quebra do pacto foi essa maldição sobre as mulheres da família, de se transformarem em animais.

         - Mas como minha mãe foi parar no Brasil?

         - Isso aconteceu com sua avó, na época do Descobrimento do Mundo Novo.As pessoas com passado suspeito estavam imigrando, não é?Apenas as mulheres da família conheciam o segredo, isso desde que as filhas de Lisie, a um dado momento, aprenderam com a própria Rowena Ravenclaw o feitiço de controle.Entretanto, o noivo de minha irmã descobriu tudo, e – fez uma careta – o imbecil a forçou a fugir. Perdemos o segredo do feitiço por culpa dele também...aquele Malfoy imprestável.

         Um silêncio pesado tomou conta da sala até Ametista voltar a falar. 

         - A minha saída era virar animaga, o que foi um processo extremamente difícil. Depois de conseguir, tive que viver em forma animal a maior parte do tempo, apenas voltando o mínimo necessário para não perder a consciência.Não é nada bom.Mas, meus contatos foram subindo a um nível impressionante, até que dei com o focinho no plano sórdido dos Inomináveis...pena não ter havido tempo para minha sobrinha...mas você está aqui, e agora já sabe de tudo!

         - Estávamos à procura de um animago infiltrado na escola, desde o final do ano passado.Mas não foi necessária nenhuma pressão para que a sra. Fellini finalmente se apresentasse. – Dumbledore concluiu.

         Noriçá deu um longo suspiro e esfregou as mãos, sem saber o que dizer.

         - Então...tia...o que pensa em fazer agora...?

         - Eu?Bem, creio que não possa mais aprender o feitiço contra maldição, veja minha idade, mas também não posso continuar aqui, o próprio prof. Snape já disse...

         - O que Snape disse, sra. Fellini? – Dumbledore perguntou calmamente.

         - O que?Ora, que seria impossível que "Bichento" pudesse permanecer, agora que todos sabiam da verdade...certo, eu não estou registrada mesmo...

         - Ora, mas "Bichento" é o gato da srta. Granger, é ela quem deveria decidir, penso eu. – o diretor olhou para Hermione, que respondeu na mesma hora.

         - Eu não penso...não penso em me desfazer de meu gato...

         - Então, está decidido! – o diretor disse, alegremente.

         - Além disso, eu estive pensando... – Moody comentou – um animago disfarçado em Hogwarts pode ser bem útil!Vamos, Snape, não é porque você deu o palpite errado sobre isso que vai ser descortês com a Sra. Fellini, não é?

         - Palpite? – todos olharam para Snape curiosos, este fuzilando Moody com o olhar.

         - Ele achou que era o sapo. – disse simplesmente o auror.

Finda a conversa, todos tiveram que voltar para suas aulas normais e procuraram não falar mais no assunto durante o dia.Entretanto, o Profeta Diário do dia seguinte, anunciando em letras garrafais a prisão de tantos Comensais da Morte, mais uma vez causou rebuliço.

         - Draco!Você está aí dentro, eu sei que está! – Noriçá bateu na porta do dormitório masculino pela terceira vez, sem sucesso.Sabia muito bem porque o garoto não havia descido para o café nem para as aulas da manhã.Afinal, não eram poucas as pessoas felizes e sorridentes com a prisão de Lúcio Malfoy.

         - Estamos perdendo o almoço!Ei, uma hora você vai ter de sair, não é?Não me faça pedir para Crable e Goyle arrombarem essa joça!

         Mais silêncio.Noriçá bufou alto.

         - Ou talvez eu mesma tenha de fazer isso... – sibilou.A porta se abriu no instante seguinte, mostrando um Draco Malfoy ainda de pijamas e muito pálido.

         - Você não ia mesmo...ah, é claro que ia, não é?

         - Se fosse preciso para tirar você da cama, pode crer que ia.Vamos, não vai ser tão ruim assim.    

         - Claro que não!Vai ser bem pior!Com certeza estão todos dispostos a me expulsar pelos piores meios possíveis...

         - Pela sua reputação, bem, muita gente só devia estar esperando uma chance... e o que o professor Snape disse, hein?Levante a cabeça e mostre pra todos o que é! – deu um tapa consolador no ombro dele, que bufou.

         - E o que eu sou?No mínimo um deserdado, e no máximo um morto!Porque, quando meu pai fugir, e todos eles vão fugir sim, vai vir direto arrancar meus olhos!

         - Não acho que ele possa fazer alguma coisa com você aqui em Hogwarts.

         - Bem, não, aqui dentro é...bastante seguro, mas...

         - Mas não está mais tão seguro se fez um bom negócio, não é? – Noriçá olhou de lado.

         - Não...não foi isso que eu disse...é sério, olha...eu...não tem mais a menor graça mesmo...essa história de Comensal...

         - Só é engraçado enquanto não se vê o tamanho do buraco, não é?

         - Saltando fora dele ou não...pelo que vi, eu estou encrencado do mesmo jeito, mas pelo menos, aqui estou encrencado com você...isso compensa. – virou-se, praticamente um pimentão, sem nem saber de onde tirara isso.

         - Sabe, é bom ouvir isso. – ela sorriu – Tudo bem, já que não quer descer por hoje, então não fique aí sozinho.

         - Vai matar aula também?

         - Ora, eu e você estamos depressivos, como Mary fez o favor de explicar ao prof. Flitwick quando ele deu pela sua falta na aula._Accio_ Baralho!_ – um jogo de cartas voou do dormitório feminino para as mãos dela.Nele estava escrito "Exclusivo Sonserinas"._

         - Vocês meninas, hein... – comentou Draco, já se sentindo mais tranqüilo.Os dois se sentaram ali no corredor mesmo, e Noriçá tirou as cartas da caixinha.

         - Então, eu andei aprendendo com as meninas alguns jogos bruxos ingleses, mas sou meio patona ainda...você me ajuda a praticar?

*~ FIM ~*

**Notas finais:** eu sou mesmo muito cara de pau, teve que chegar o livro 5 em português  para eu me espertar e terminar a fanfic _ espero que eu não tenha estragado tudo...eu me diverti muito escrevendo ela, e, apesar de ter empacado no final, até que ficou apresentável (o consolo é ler tudo de novo dois anos depois e não ter vontade de jogar no lixo) apesar de não ter ficado tão legal...ah, agora está feito =] Qualquer coisa escrevam, e até a próxima!!! \o/


End file.
